For the Love of Soccer
by quirky21
Summary: The first game isn't against Cornwall, it's two weeks later. Vi doesn't know how much longer she can last with a jealous Duke and a besotted Olivia. Guaranteed: there is a plot... somewhere. M for language and some violence. This story is up for adoption.
1. The Bonfire

A/N- Revised

Just a little background on how I modified the timeline for my own twisted purposes.Sebastian doesn't leave for London until after the first game (which is not against Cornwall). He's agreed to let Vi pretend to be him, since she'll be for covering his musical butt while he's playing rock star. Sebastian comes to talk to his sister the night Olivia kisses him, and gets mixed up in the game the next day. Vi doesn't break down and reveal herself yet. Duke is still pissed 'Sebastian' stole his girl. You have your own imagination on how the carnival went with both twins there. I'm pretty sure how our favorite heroine will end up, but it's a surprise for now. And yea, of course, I don't own She's the Man, just wish I did.

* * *

An after-game bonfire was exactly her chance to talk to Sebastian. Making the final goal of the first home game win had made Sebastian impossible to get alone all afternoon. Constantly there were students congratulating him and even more aggravating were the girls who kept asking for his number. Five unsuccessful attempts at conversation finally convinced Olivia to be patient. The opportunity would present itself. So, when she heard about the bonfire she couldn't wait to go. She spent the majority of the day waiting for the sun to sink below the horizon. After-game bonfires never start before sunset.

Stepping out of her roommate's glossy yellow Eclipse, she does a slow three-sixty looking for that adorable smile. Behind her, other equally shiny and brand-new looking vehicles pull up, spilling forth their loads of laughing and intoxicated teenagers into the dark woods. She ignores these, knowing the team would already be there, and turns her gaze toward the direction of Lake Illyria. Between the trees she can see shadows of fellow students, some dragging loads of wood to throw onto the growing fire, others using the nippy weather as an excuse to cuddle. Watching the sparks rise into the air, Olivia lets a shy smile cross her face, remembering the shocked look on Sebastian's face when she had kissed him. That kiss had been amazing, but he wasn't nearly as soft as his skin looked. Once again, she looks down at her hands, the ones that had caressed _his_ face and pouts a bit at the deception.

"OLIVIA!"

"Wha?" Startled out her daydream, Olivia looks up to see an irritated Julia.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to look for Sebastian?"

"Oh, of course. I guess I'm a little nervous."

Julia rolls her eyes, grabbing Olivia by the hand. "Oh? Could this be because he's the only guy who's ever turned you down?" She pulls her lovesick friend along, continuing to tease her. "I still don't get what you see in him. He's so small. He's almost girly, and . . . "

"Cute and thoughtful and sensitive and warm and . . ."

"Ugh. Fine. So, what are you going to say to him? After all, he kept telling Duke there's nothing between you two. And he told you you're not his type. If he hadn't dropped his pants at that game, I'd say maybe he really is Viola."

"Julia! Don't even think that. I just have to talk with him. Let him tell me what that kiss meant to him, alone, without his jealous roommate hanging around."

"But Duke's so hott. Great smile, rippling muscles, his tight ass. Sebastian . . . "

Stopping abruptly, Olivia glares viciously at her roommate. "Has so much more to offer."

Not letting a little death stare intimidate her, she finishes her thought. "In a dress would look like his sister."

"Julia Thompson, you are supposed to be my best friend."

Hands up in defeat. Julia just shakes her head. "OK, ok. I get it, Liv. Now, instead of trying to kill me with your death rays, maybe you should go look for him."

With pursed lips and tightly clenched fists, Olivia considers strangling the girl in front of her. Before she can convince herself not to, she is patted on the shoulder and Julia walks away. For a few moments, she can only stand shaking in silent anger. A growl-like groan escapes her throat. _He does not look that much like his sister! Well, maybe their hair and great fashion sense. Oh, and those amazing green eyes. And they're both in great shape, tight and toned and . . . NO! Stop. Boy. Girl. Totally unalike. I have to find Sebastian and talk to him about that kiss. Now where is he?_ Resolved to stop thinking and find her would-be love, she pivots on her heel to begin her search. So engrossed with concentrating about how unalike the twins are she fails to notice the tree root her foot is tangled in.

"Agh!"

"Whoa there, don't recommend face planting in the mud."

Barely a foot above the ground where a warm set of arms holds her, Olivia can smell the moist earth. As her rescuer eases her up she clings tightly, taking several deep breaths to steady herself.

"You okay?"

_Well, guess I didn't have to look far._ She manages to look up and smiles into a pair of familiar eyes. "Yes. Thanks, Sebastian."

"Um, Viola."

"What?"

"I'm not Sebastian."

Only now does she notice the long silky hair, mascara, low-cut shirt, and cleavage. "Oh my god." _Viola? Not Sebastian? But she sounded just like him!_ Wrenching away from Viola's support and with that foot still firmly tangled with the root she begins the downward journey again. Despite the sudden absurd thrashing Viola maintains her grip, pulling the blonde back into her steady embrace.

"Olivia, what the hell are you doing? Let's try getting you untangled before you try moving again, huh? Hold onto my shoulder. I'll free your helpless foot." While the very female twin squats down, Olivia keeps a firm grip on her shoulder not wanting another embarrassing trip. _So they sound similar. People mistake me for my mother all the time on the phone._ "How's that? Didn't sprain your ankle or anything?" Now back at eye level, Viola looks at the blonde expectantly.

Testing her weight on said ankle, Olivia shakes her head and releases her grip. "Thanks, um, Viola. Hey, have you seen your brother yet? I need to talk to him."

"No, I just got here myself. What do ya need to talk with him about? Is it about what happened at the game?"

"Actually no. Something else." Embarrassed, she looks down. "Scared me a little, though, when Headmaster Gold accused him of being you."

A nervous chuckle forces itself from Viola's throat. "Yea. Funny. He definitely proved his, uh, manhood though. Now that is something I didn't need to see."

_You're right. I didn't either._ "He didn't need to do that to prove himself to me." Again, that small smile pulls at the edge of her lips. Even in the dim light the dreamy look across her face is quite visible.

"Awkward! Leaving now."

"If you see him before I do, tell him I need to talk to him please."

"Right. Later." As quickly as she can without running, Viola scurries away looking for the real Sebastian.

Putting enough distance between herself and sweet, if misguided Olivia, Vi is free to agonize over her own problems. _Crap. I dunno if I can keep this up until the Cornwall game in another two weeks. At least I got Mom and Dad to let me stay to try. Now that is a four-hour argument I have no wish to repeat. I've never seen Mom that particular shade of red before. Heh, all she wants is a little girl who wears dresses. Instead, she got me. A cross-dressing tomboy who wants to play rough with a dirty ball. That stupid debutante thing tomorrow is going to kill me. Well, I suppose it's fair. I have to wear ruffles in exchange for the chance to beat that jackoff coach and Justin at their own game. Ergh, but how am I going to reveal who I really am and still get that chance? When I do tell everyone what's really going on, are they going to understand? Will Duke or Olivia be able to forgive me? Ergh! Come on Vi, stop thinking about that. Find some silver lining in this. Uh, Sebastian still loves me. Ha, he's leaving for England tomorrow, he better._

So deep in thought she fails to notice her own twin now standing in front of her. "Hey, Vi. What's up?"

"Sebastian!" She squeaks loudly enough to earn a few glances from around the fire. Lowering her voice and dragging her brother a little way from the others she asks, "Enjoying being a hero?"

"Heck yea. Even if it's for _your_ outstanding soccer skills. Just think, the crowds in London will be fawning over my music like they love you here." Usually playing up her hard-worked-for soccer prowess would bring at least a little smile, but his efforts received only a frown.

"At least for now. Have you noticed the mess I've gotten into in just the two weeks I've been here? Not only does the guy I like totally think I'm a douche, stealing the girl he likes, _kissing_ her; but that same girl has a really, I mean huge, crush on me. Mom and dad totally freaked out when I explained where I've been all this time. After the Cornwall game, I'm pretty sure everyone at Illyria is going to hate me! They might even hate you because of me, I'm just ruining everyone's life."

"Whoa there. I thought you wanted inconspicious while you're here tonight." He lays a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder only to find her trembling. "Vi, you're shivering."

"I can't h-help mys-self, I'm sooo sc-aared."

"Come ere, you." Gently Sebastian pulls the distraught girl to him. "It'll all turn out okay, sis, I promise." Contrary to popular belief he had seen her cry many, many times over the years. This time, however, shook him a little. Viola didn't cry in public. She would scream or glare angrily, occasionally a tear might escape, but never sobs out in the open for anyone to see. Yet here she is, sobbing and shaking with dozens of other people just feet away. In fact, he could see quite a few watching the little spectacle in the dancing light of the bonfire. One of them he recognizes as the beautiful woman that had kissed him and recited his lyrics in his ear. _She is so hott._ With that thought, a huge smile plasters itself across his face.

* * *


	2. Bonfire surprise

A/N- Revised. 05mar08

Enjoying yourself yet?

* * *

On the other side of the fire, Olivia is talking with Julia again when she hears _his_ name. At first all she can see is him standing with another woman. When she sees him pull her into a tight, very obviously caring embrace, she can feel the temperature rising in her cheeks. Next to her, Julia asks softly, "Isn't that his sister?" 

_His sister? Wow. That's SO adorable. He's willing to hug his sister in public. That hoodie looks really good on him. Illyrian red is definitely his color. It'd look really good on me too._

"Well since you're not freaking out I guess it must be her."

"Sorry, Julie. I got a little distracted. I mean, how many other guys are willing to show their tender side in public? Oh. My God. He smiled at me. Did you see?"

"Yes, I saw. Did you notice they're the same exact height? Even from this distance you can tell they have the same build too."

Finally breaking eye contact with her crush, she turns to face her devilish friend. "I also noticed _she_ has long hair, wears plenty of makeup, has ample amounts of cleavage, and smells like coconut. Sebastian, since you're so blind, has short hair, sideburns, and definitely has something between his legs she doesn't. I know even you saw that. Everyone saw it at the game. That and his chest is firm and muscular and he has a great butt from playing soccer all the time."

A smirk lifts the corners of her mouth and her eyes shine brightly in the bonfire's light. Olivia's last words only further her argument. "Ah, so you agree he has the same build as his sister. And you admit you like his girly fig . . . Wait. She smells like coconut?"

A set of blinking lights from a high altitude plane catches Olivia's attention, she responds distractedly. "Yea, I could smell her moisturizer on her neck." Those innocent words drop Julia's jaw, emitting a pop audible over the crackle of burning wood. Not recognizing the sound as coming from Julia, she continues watching the receding lights. Around them the other sounds of laughter and clinking bottles of cheap beer crowds in. She shakes herself, and notices the quiet from her roommate.

"What?"

Slowly the dropped jaw raises back to meet its other half, but utters no response. The ensuing silence forces her to remember what she just said and a blush creeps back over her refined features. In a voice edged with embarrassment and uncertainty she manages to explain herself."I, I tripped and she caught me."

Suspicious stare.

"It was right after you went to talk to Kaylee and Sara. I thought she was Sebastian at first so I kinda clung a little. But, w-when I noticed she wasn't I pushed away only to trip again. She had to hold me tightly to stop me falling again. I couldn't help but notice the nice smell. You see there was this root tangled around my foot." Noticing she is rambling and getting only a silent frown in response, she shuts her mouth with determination glad she hadn't mentioned Viola had had to tell her she wasn't Sebastian. _I can't believe I'm getting embarrassed about this. I fell. She caught me. I always notice when other girls smell nice. I notice if guys are wearing anything good too._ "What is it with you lately? You've never given me this much crap about who I like before. Even that college jerk who was like five years older and told me I should lose a few pounds." A sudden frightening thought occurs to her. "You're not trying to turn me off from him because you like him, are you?"

"NO! No. I am so not even remotely interested in him like that. Way too scrawny for me. You know how I like my men."

"Yes. All muscle, no brain. Stop making fun of him. I've just never met a guy I can so totally relate with. He's just so honest and sensitive."

Maria frowns at the irritated look on Olivia's features, and decides on a change in approach. She drops her voice to a mellow plea and tries again. "That's just it, Liv. I've never met a guy like him either. One minute he's acting like a total player, the next it's like he switches and says something really sweet. It's like he's putting on a show for everyone, but occasionally his real side slips out and I can't tell which side is real. I just don't want to see my friend get hurt. I'm sorry."

"Thanks, but I'd appreciate it if you'd just stop. He's worth the chance of getting hurt. I don't need your approval." Not waiting for a response, she turns away hoping Sebastian is still where she last saw him. Across the beach she doesn't notice any sign of him or his sister. Several guys are standing around arguing about who's going to score the most goals next game. A few have the same hoodie that she saw Sebastian in and she concentrates on the shadowed faces, but no, not him. _I guess we have been arguing for a while. I'll just have to find him again._

"Should I find you when I'm ready to leave?"

Responding with barely a glance back, her voice still hard with anger. "No, I'll get another ride home."

"Alright. Goodnight, Liv."

_Ooo, Sebastian how did you manage to get so completely under my skin that I'm fighting with Julia? All I can think about is that kiss and how much I want to do it again. Nope, that's not him. Toby! I bet he knows where he is._

"Toby! Hey, have you seen Sebastian recently?"

"Yeah, pretty sure he went that way. Looked kinda tired, maybe he passed out."

Heading in the direction indicated, a slight breeze blown off the lake sends a shiver down her spine. _Getting a little chilly out here, I'm glad I wore my jacket. Hmm, but if I didn't have it I could ask Sebastian if I could wear his. _Sigh._Just how far did he go?_ As the distance from the fire increases, she passes fewer partygoers, and more occasionally just couples making out in the pale light of the waning moon. A few hundred feet more and the noises of revelry fading fast convince her to go no further. The rich scent of pine fills her sinuses. Breathing deeply of the fresh air, she takes a seat against the trunk of a particularly large and old tree to enjoy a little quiet. Somewhere out in depths of Lake Illyria she hears a fish splash. Without the crowd or even her Sebastian around to muddy her thoughts, blissfully she enjoys just sitting.

Quite a while passes with a mind free from turmoil and misgivings over her love for her lab partner. Having found a sense of peace lulls her eyes to flicker and muscles to relax. Without the usual distractions she allows her mind to play over favorite daydreams of a future her and Sebastian together.

Standing not more than a foot away he gazes at her, drawing her into those orbs of brilliant sapphire and emerald. As he snakes one slender arm around her waist he tenderly traces a finger from her ear to chin, tipping it up slightly. Boldly she sends her own slightly trembling hand to touch the perfect skin of his face. Rewarded with a knee-dropping smile she leans in for him to take her lips and she inhales his scent. _Mmm, coconut._

Startled by her own imagination, a crashing sound from behind sends her pulse soaring even higher. While her heart pounds buckets of adrenaline through a very receptive nervous system, she turns to see a raccoon extracting itself from a fallen tree's tangle of dry branches. Its eyes flash with mirrored light, reminding her just how far from other people she is. Brushing pine needles off her tight jeans, from well-shaped buns to flared bottoms, she heads down to the grassy beach. Many miles above her, lumpy clouds choose this time to completely cover the bare sliver of moon, successfully blinding her. Robbed of the meager light she is forced to study the ground carefully to pick her way through branches and tangles of grass around an enormous fallen tree. Even with such careful study she almost misses the cans of beer half hidden in the brush.

_Ugh, those jerks, can't they even pick up after themselves? Come on! Ew, I so don't want to touch it. I hope it's not sticky._ Reaching down she picks up two empty Bud Lites and begins to turn away when she notices a third one closer to the tree. A closer inspection reveals that a soft, chilled hand wrapped around it. Luck is seemingly on Olivia's side. Clouds move on, allowing the moon to once again shine a little light back down to the little piece of earth being occupied by a young woman and her now revealed crush. The two cans drop back down with a slight _tink_ and she quickly kneels by the sleeping form's side. She stays there, taking in his grubby Etnies, to slightly baggy yet stylish jeans, and farther up to the hoodie she had so admired him in earlier this evening. Slightly disappointed that he has the hood up, throwing his face into shadow, she is overcome with the need to assure herself just how in love with this boy she is. Her arguments with Julia had even started to poison some very treasured daydreams. Lingering adrenaline still coursing through her lively young body sets free any thoughts of controlling her emotions.

In one swift motion, she takes a deep breath, her hands grasping both sides of his hooded face pressing the thick cotton to his cheeks. Following closely behind are her moist, searching lips. Contact sends a thrill starting from her toes to fluttering eyelids. Unlike her last kiss, she is not satisfied with its simple rushed intimacy. No. She continues, sucking lightly on his lower lip, releasing and then treating the upper lip likewise. _So soft, mmm. _Several satisfying moments pass until her tongue feels left out, wanting to taste those lips and she finishes exhaling that first nervous breath. As she begins her next breath and her tongue flicks out, her mind begins to interpret the incoming information along with a distant voice she must acknowledge._ He tastes, he tastes like raspberry. Must be his lip balm and his scent..._

"Hey, what'd you do, pass out?"

_Coconut?_

"Vi, if you're cold, you should . . . oh, sorry didn't see you were busy."

_This is not happening. No. No. NO!_ Roughly her hands thrust back the red fabric. A set of wide-open eyes stares right at her. Well done, lined, mascara applied eyes.

"Wait, Olivia?"

Yanking her eyes from the face she had just been so very intimate with, she forces herself to absorb the features of the new arrival. Same wide eyes, same curve of jaw line, same stunned expression stare back at her, and wearing only a white T-shirt. Her own face draws blank, showing nothing of the massive internal struggle to forge new connections, to accept what she did not want to have happened. Again she looks back at the face she is still holding, her mind turning the joyous moment before to the imaginary bat she wanted to hit herself with. _I just kissed . . . Viola._ Inside she feels herself exploding, the violence of it leaking out to knit her brows, to pucker her bottom lip, to burn her eyes with salty tears. _No._ Unable to cope, she shuts down, her limp body collapsing onto the still-paralyzed Viola.

* * *


	3. Phone call

A/N- Revised 3/13/08

I had a lot of fun writing this scene. Paul is my written version of my own real life fabulous friend-love you oodles, Drew! It's a different way to fill in the gaps the first two chapters have.

* * *

"Hello, my life sucks."

"So, spill. What'd I miss before and after that game? Vi's mom looked like she just found pants in her closet."

"Muah? My lovely chocolate goddess, why do you assume I know everything about Miss Hastings' life?"

"Because you're Paul and she tells you everything."

"I am and she does, doesn't she? OK. So the 'rents totally freaked out when they figured out she wasn't at either of their places. Then, they tried to commit verbal homicide when she told them she's pretending to be Sebastian to play soccer. Somehow Vi managed to work out a deal. She gets to stay at Illyria only until after the Cornwall game. Afterwards she's got to tell everyone the truth."

"And?"

"In exchange, Vi must wear her mother's choice of dress at the debutante ball."

"Damn. If that don't tell you how dedicated our little cross-dresser is to playing her game, I don't know what would."

"I know, right? Vi. Ruffles? Ha!"

"Why was Sebastian there anyways? I know you're good, but not _that_ good."

"He needed to talk to her about sneaking off to London, last minute plans or something. Never happened though. Duke tossed her out of the dorm after their argument and Sebastian had momentary brain death. He slept in 'his' bed and got mixed up in the game next day."

"And?"

"Oh, Vi slept in Eunice's room. Woke up late, didn't make it till halfway through first half."

"And?"

"And what?"

"PAUL! What was the argument about? Vi practically drools when she talks about Duke."

"Hee. Sorry. Can't help it, you sound so desperate for news, Yvonne. You're gonna love this. Olivia, Vi's lab partner. Yea, turns out she has a huge 'thing' for Sebastian."

"So?"

"Eve, this is no time to pull a Kia."

"_Hey, I'm here too_."

"Sorry, babe, but you know it's true. _I'm warning you, don't touch the hair._ Ugh, any who, Olivia likes Sebastian."

"Yeah. I heard that."

"Olivia. Has. Never. Met. The. Male. Sebastian."

"Oooo, right."

"She kissed him. The real one, last night, right after he showed up at Illyria to find Viola. Duke saw them kissing and that's what the argument was about. Luckily Vi didn't slip and tell her parents about this little predicament."

"Now that is some messed up shit." "_Poor thing._" "So what's the deal now? Don't the Armadillos do a bonfire at the lake?"

"How they manage to party on school property is beyond me. OK, so Sebastian is playing himself at the bonfire to cover for Vi while she sorted things out with the 'rents. She's a little freaked about him having the possibility of alone-time with Olivia so, she's heading over there now."

"_Bogus._"

"Kia, no."

"_What? I like that word._"

"No. Kia, we've talked about this. We do not use 'bogus' or 'bummer' or generally any words that they use on the teenage mutant ninja turtles cartoons. OK? Just stop. Yvonne, pinch her. Please?"

"_Ow_."

"You gonna be Vi's man at the ball?"

"As her friend, I find it my duty to help the damsel in distress. Besides, I heard her teammate Andrew will be there. I have a feeling he might be my type."

"Hah! I knew you had an ulterior motive up your sleeve."

"Naughty, aren't I? But, to make up for it I'm going to come prepared with five different ties, because her mom won't tell me what color the dress is. She thinks Justin is going to be her escort. Keeps talkin about how 'chiseled' he is."

"Won't argue with that."

"Doesn't matter, rules of girlfriend. We do not lust after our friend's tool of an ex for at least six months."

"Aight. What's next?"

"Now we have to figure out how to help Vi survive the next two weeks. Should be fun."

"_Wicked cool._"

"KIA!"

"You two wanna kick it at my pad while we wait for more news? I just bought "The Amanda Show" collection."

"_Yay! Let's go Yvonne. I love that show._"

"Kia, wai . . ." Click.

_I love her, I really do._ "Richard! I'm leaving now. My last client canceled. Bianca is covering my shift tomorrow, I'll see you Tuesday."

"Fab. Chow then."

* * *

-Biance, my little tribue to "10 Things I Hate About You". Yea, totally watched that like a thousand times back in high school. RIP Heath Ledger. Oh, and Yes, the whole 'Hello, my life sucks.' line is philarious and will appear again. 


	4. Passed out

A/N-Revised 3/14/08

* * *

Both Hastings twins remain frozen for several seconds, Sebastian breaking the stunned silence first. 

"Man, Vi. I'm so jealous of you right now."

The spell broken, Viola responds, whispering harshly. "Jealous? I have the unconscious body of the girl who just molested me in my lap and all you can think about is that you're jealous?" She gingerly slides out from under Olivia, and eases her to the ground. Cloud-filtered moonlight obscures her colorful facial expressions. "What are we going to do with her? I'd rather not be the first person she sees when she wakes up."

"I wouldn't mind being that person."

"Sebastian! Thinking with your downstairs brain is not helping my situation."

"Can't help it. She's hott." He kneels down next to the two girls. "Well, we can't leave her here. Illyrian students aren't the only ones who come to this lake. Who's her roomie? We could tell them where she is, give them this problem to deal with."

"It's Julia, but she asks too many questions. She'll want to know why Liv passed out when she hasn't been drinking." Hearing the question in his silence she adds, "She didn't . . . smell like she'd had anything."

"What did she _smell_ like then?" In response he receives a half-hearted punch. "OK, okay, I'll help you get her back to her dorm. I don't see a purse. Check her pockets for keys so we can dump her in her own bed." Seeing her hesitate, he nudges her. "Come on, I'm sure sleeping beauty won't mind you groping her a bit. Or should I?"

"It's gonna be long time before I live this one down, isn't it?"

"Ooo yeah."

"Fine, let's do this."

* * *

**RING. RING.**_ Huh? Who's calling me? _**RING. RING.**_God, Mom, it's too early. What do you want? _**RIN . . .**

"Hello?"

Irritation is very evident through the earpiece. "Olivia? Where are you? You were supposed to be here over twenty minutes ago!"

Mouth half smothered in pillow, she mumbles back. "Huh? What time is it?"

"Eight-twenty-two. Don't tell me you were still sleeping. You promised you would help set up for tonight. I expect you here in the next hour young lady. It just wouldn't do for the ball coordinator's daughter to break her promise. Is that boy you like escorting you tonight?"

Her sleep riddled mind struggles to answer. _Shoot, I totally forgot to ask him last night. Ew, I smell like beer. Wait, I slept in my clothes? _

"Olivia, darling are you listening to me? Hello?"

"Yes, mother, I'm getting up." _Did I take my shoes off?_ "No, I don't have an escort for tonight. I just need to shower. I'll be there soon." _When, no, how did I get home?_

"No escort? Boys do not tell my daughter 'no'. Did you even ask him? Were you too nervous, sweetie? I have Mrs. Hastings' number. She would too happy to call Sebastian for you. Or I could go through his lovely sister, Viola."

_Viola._ Now wide awake, she responds a little too loudly. "NO! Don't call his sister. That's tacky, Mom. I mean, he uh, already has plans tonight. Umm, a birthday party for one of his friends or something."

Mrs. Lennox does not even try to hide her disdain hearing this. "Oh. He's not even going to his own sister's social debut? Obviously, he is not the right one for you. Don't worry, dear. I do have a backup plan. Now hurry it up."

CLICK.

Sitting Indian-style on the mussed bed, she rolls her eyes. _Great. A backup plan. I hope it's not Eddie. He's such a sleeze. When I passed out at that New Year's party, and he crawled on top of me, feeling me up and tonguing me. _A shudder passes down her body. _Waking up with him in my face was so gross. Oh my God. I did the same thing to Seba . . . Viola. Just not the feeling her up part, I would have noticed something wrong sooner. They both probably think I'm such a slut. _Feeling her eyes burn with tears, she mentally slaps herself.

_No. Don't think about this now. Mom will notice if I've been crying. She does not need to know about what I did, but what if Viola tells her? She probably thinks I'm disgusting. If Julia finds out, she'll never leave me alone about it. What if Sebastian _does_ show up tonight? Mom will so know I lied and she'll want to know why. If Mom finds out that I kissed a girl . . . Kissed? Who am I kidding, I practically raped her face. Mom's feelings about two girls being overly friendly are quite clear. My life is over._Angrily, she hurls herself into motion, gathering her towel and shower bag._Olivia Lennox, stop it! Now go take your shower and concentrate on tonight. The faster you get there, the less time Mom will have to think of questions for you. Right. I can get through this._

The lump on the other side of the room watches her blearily, vaguely wondering how the blonde managed to not ask her crush to the ball. With a shrug she closes her eyes, hearing the door shut. Olivia's damp return causes little movement from the other bed. Unceremoniously dropping her towel and using the closest moisturizer at hand, she rubs her legs down and concentrates on her list of things to have for the day. Next, clothed in comfy warm-ups, she collects her dress and other essentials for the evening.

She pauses to make sure she has everything, only now paying attention to the bottle she had grabbed. A frown creases her sculpted face, but she refocuses her attention. _Yep. I've got all I need._ Her nostrils flare, drawing in the exotic scent and an unbidden smile of remembered bliss steals upon her lips. Hurrying to get herself and her many bags out the door, the frown returns quickly, oblivious to the other movements in her room.

The door clicks shut with a slightly irritated Julia picking up the moisturizer that had been taken from her desk. She goes to put it back, but for a moment she just blinks blankly at it, puzzled by Olivia's reaction. Slowly, through the fog of hangover, last night's conversation surfaces.

'_Ah, so you agree he has the same build as his sister. And you admit you like his girly fig . . . Wait. She smells like coconut?'_

'_Yea, I could smell her moisturizer on her neck'_

'_What?'_

'_I, I tripped and she caught me.'_

Thin lips triumphantly curl upward as she reads the label.

Coconut-papaya.

* * *

Mrs. Lennox completely fails to notice her daughter's preoccupation while she supervises the other Junior Leaguers helping to prepare for the night. Somehow, something always manages to grab her attention whenever she stops to observe her workers. So she scurries here and there, argues with photographers, makes final corrections on seating arrangements, and enjoys how perfectly everything is going her way. Around one o'clock she checks her checklist one last time, gives the social hall one last look over, and proceeds to clap her hands vigorously. 

"A superb job, everyone, we have truly outdone ourselves this year. Now, go refresh, maybe have a light lunch, and make yourselves perfect. Tonight you will be properly introduced into respectable society."

From all around her sighs of relief and brief applause are echoed. She immediately hurries to Olivia's side to remind her of her appointments and when to return by. Trying to exude confidence and preparedness, the worried girl attempts to cut the conversation as short as possible. She congratulates her mother on a job well done. Yes, she remembers which day spa her appointment is at. Thank you, your choice of an escort will be fine. No, she won't be late. Of course she loves her mother dearest. Ciao mom, mustn't be late for an appointment.

On any normal day an afternoon being pampered by professional cosmetologists would be incredibly relaxing. Also on any normal day her mother's choice of an escort for the evening would take the highest priority on the 'what to worry about list', but not this day. Today, all she can do is fidget nervously, attempting to devise a defense strategy for the coming evening. Briefly she decides on being absolutely polite and charming, and depending on his intelligence factor how late she will stay. Whether or not Sebastian shows, she will avoid her mother at all costs, except for pictures and such. Everything else she can take in stride, using her usual air of sophistication and refinement to ward off anything too unpleasant, like that Monique girl.

Yet one thing constantly returns to nag at her overburdened mind. Small talk with the employees of the shop, over-worrying about problems she knows she can handle, and even her unusual habit of breaking down the chemical properties of various compounds and chemicals covering her fail to ward IT away. Viola Hastings. Sebastian's pretty twin sister. The very female twin whose lips she had mistakenly taken for Sebastian's when she ravaged them last night.

Her thoughts chase themselves in circles. She can't avoid the brunette, it would be too obvious to everyone something is wrong, that is the only thing she can agree with herself on. How though, should she expect her to react to the presence of her molester? What should she say? What should she not say? Should she apologize, no that would bring to many questions from anyone who overhears. Not apologizing would be rude, and she really does want to tell the poor girl how awful she feels about the whole thing.

Being coldly polite and completely ignoring the subject would make her seem like a horrid ice queen. Definitely she cannot pretend she doesn't remember; she hadn't had any to drink. Viola would definitely have noticed the taste, _the smell_, of alcohol on her lips, _breath_. Cindy, the woman trying hard not to be irritated with the jumpy teenager, finally gets that last strand of hair to obey, and asks if there is anything else she may help you with, Miss Lennox? No, thank you. The bill was prepaid, you have a fabulous evening, see you next time. Watching Olivia glide out the door, she shakes her head slowly, wondering what could be bothering the usually calm, confident young lady.

Back at the social hall and one of the last to arrive, Olivia is greeted energetically by her mother before the harried matron dashes off on some important little issue. In the general confusion of last-minute details, she slips between gushing debutantes to finish her own ensemble. Hose, shoes, and other undergarments in place, she works her way into her tailored ivory dress. Stubborn as they always are, the zipper insists on stopping halfway up. A groan escaping her lips, she closes her eyes to gather a bit of patience.

"Let me help you with that."

Before she can tell that soft voice no a pair of hands expertly grips her dress, squeezing it into submission, pulls the zipper to the top, then mates the hook-and-eye closure. Their task complete, the hands slide to her shoulders to rest a moment. Silky auburn hair tickles a bare shoulder. Mild blue-green eyes look into the dressing mirror to meet tense green ones.

"About last night, don't worry about it. I'm not mad and neither is my brother. We don't think you're gross or anything, it's not your fault anyways. So, umm just try to enjoy tonight's patriarchal display of daughters for sale." A jaunty wink accompanied by gentle pressure from warm hands and Viola walks away, neatly severing Olivia's tortured tangle of thoughts.

"My beautiful baby girl. You look like such a lady tonight." A small hug and she is held at arm length a moment before the ball coordinator continues, "I'm sure Mister Orsino will think so too."

_Duke? Ugh, he must be the escort Mom found for me._ Her previous moments crowd in, reminding her a little charity is good._ Well, at least he can be a gentleman and he's _not_ Eddie. Maybe a little awkward, but I can handle it_. "Thank you, Mom. I'm sure we'll have a lovely time."

"Oh, hoo hoo. Sweetheart, always so proper. Now remember you're right after Monique and her escort, so you are number seven. OK? You know which table you sit at, make me proud. Got to run, we're about to start." Another motherly squeeze before she again plunges into the crowd waving a clipboard, her deep indigo gown blending into the dim hall. _Wonderful, she's camouflaged. Mother'd be great at guerilla warfare._

A roll of her eyes and the younger Lennox sets off to find her designated escort. Finding him quickly enough, they exchange necessary pleasantries, and spend the rest of the wait in mild quiet. Being silent around girls he likes is not uncommon for the star athlete, yet this one is tinged with irritation and Olivia can feel, avoidance. Curiosity piqued, she forces herself to wait for a better time as number four has just entered the limelight. Admirably enough, when her turn arrives to make the stroll down the walkway, he summons up a debonair smile and proffering his arm, he displays stunningly. They take their seats, him taking out her chair, politely acknowledge their table mates, then return their divided attention properly back the way they just came.

Olivia makes sure to notice how nicely everyone is dressed, waves genially at her mother, nods at some pleasant acquaintances, and wonders why Duke is acting strange. Briefly glaring at Monique, her attention is recalled to the raised aisle as she hears the name Hastings. Looking uncustomarily very ladylike is Viola, resplendent in a mossy green dress. It hugs her body attractively down to the knees where it suddenly flows in a gush of fabric to the carpeted floor. Next to her is a dashing male dressed in a gorgeous Armani suit and light green tie, a roguish smile playing across his lips. For the cameras he gives the beauty's cheek a light kiss, getting a blush of laughter from her. The cute couple completes the runway show of teenage socialites and takes the only empty seats left, a few tables away.

Vaguely disappointed she won't be able to talk with her until much later, she notices Duke's gaze had followed the two as well, his brows slightly knit. Smartly following the parade of expensive suits and chic dresses, a speech touches on how wonderful everybody did, how fabulous they all look, how delightful the whole evening is, and do enjoy the dinner about to be served. Exquisitely prepared, the small courses melt upon the tongue, satisfying the belly but not weighing it down. Such a perfect meal before a lovely dance. Not even needing a nudge, Duke genteelly offers his hand for the first dance, the ball organizer's daughter first to grace the polished hardwood floor. Live violinists set a delightful ambiance and Duke's obvious dance lessons show through. Properly enjoying the whole shebang, Olivia almost misses her partner's whispered curse over a very familiar name.

"Dammit, Sebastian."

"Sebastian? What, did he show up?" Eagerly, she looks around.

"No." He sighs. "I'm sorry. Look, forget I said that."

Curiously she asks, "Are you guys fighting?"

"How did you know? I mean, yea, kinda."

"What could you be fighting with him about? I thought you two were pretty close. Spending lunch and a lot of extra time on the field together are usually good indications of guys who get along okay."

A pause interrupts speech while he slowly spins her in time with the music. His gaze lingers on hers before pulling abruptly away.

"It's nothing. Really."

In the dim light of music, she can see his ears and cheeks deepen in color.

"Is this about me?" Duke's lack of response and refusal to meet her eye answers that. A set of glossy lips pout. "Duke, Sebastian has never tried anything with me. In fact, all he ever does is tell me how great you are and how I should date you."

"Really?" Abruptly his grip on her waist tightens. "Then why did I see him kissing you?"

"Kissing, me? W-when did you see that?"

"The night before the game. He definitely let it go on long enough."

_I am way too nervous. _"You shouldn't be mad at him, that was completely my fault."

"Look, Olivia. I know you like him, you don't have to cover for the traitor."

"Duke Orsino. I am not covering for him. He had no idea when I pinned him against that cab, I just wanted to show him how I feel."

"You really did start that kiss? Then why didn't he push you away if he didn't want it?"

She responds dryly, "Apparently both Hastings lose all muscle function when they are overly surprised."

"Huh?" Duke catches some of that doubly loaded phrase, but without context it just goes over his head.

_Why did I say that?_ "He was too shocked to do much, he just stood there. I don't think he feels the same about me, sadly. Sebastian wouldn't betray you purposely. I'm sorry, Duke. It really is my fault."

Without a reply, they finish the dance mechanically and quietly. About to break apart and return to their table, Olivia catches her mother standing far too close for comfort. Hastily she maintains her hold on Duke. "Can we dance again?" She asks quickly, stealing a nervous glance back towards the hovering matron.

Peering down into her imploring eyes, he repeats her sarcastically. "Can we dance again?" Following her next stolen peek with his own he is only more confused. "Why?"

"I don't really want to deal with my mom right now. I'll understand if you don't want to be near me though." Olivia nibbles on her lip anxiously and meets his gaze.

Comprehension dawns and he chuckles. "Well, well. Even the great Olivia Lennox has family issues too." Tension broken, he allows real warmth and light into his lopsided smile. "Alright, I don't mind. I can imagine worse ways to spend the evening than having you in my arms." Again, color returns to darkened his masculine features.

Getting back into their starting positions, they smile at each other. "Wow. Duke Orsino, I've never heard you be so bold towards a woman."

"Yea. That makes two of us. I'm never this comfortable talking to girls. I guess Sebastian's right, you gotta find something in common to talk about. If it's right, it'll flow." In tune, more now than before, they commit to more complex footwork.

"He is a smart man. So, when did you take lessons?"

Several dances later the now laughing couple take their leave from the floor. Duke heads to the wet bar for refreshments while Olivia takes her seat again. The other occupants of the table greet her presence, then return promptly to their own private conversations. Glancing at her date waiting in line for drinks she can't help but to rethink her previous opinion of him. _Not just another musclebound jock. Mom gets props for good effort. I don't see her anywhere, am I going to get off easy tonight?_

"Darling!"

_Guess not. _"Mom! The ball is wonderful."

"Thank you, I did do a marvelous job, didn't I?" Not to be misdirected, "Well, I spied you dancing happily with Mister Orsino. I also saw you two laughing together." Misses Lennox curls a many ringed hand around a slender arm and bends down to whisper conspiratorially. "So, do you like him? He is awfully hunky."

"Mother, really. He has been admirable company. Thanks, you picked a decent one this time." The elder woman doesn't seem to catch the last part's second meaning or she chooses to ignore it. Either way, her face lights up even brighter and she proudly continues.

"You are most welcome, sweetie. Now, why where you so late this morning? That's not like you."

_Damn, so close._

"Excuse me ladies. Mrs. Lennox, may I speak with you a moment?"

"Oh hoo, Mr. Davies. How wonderful to see you here tonight." Aside to her daughter she remarks, "I'll talk to you later, darling."

_SAVED!_

"Yes, your daughter . . ." Her colorful voice blurs into the crowded hall. At the bar, the soccer captain lobs a content grin, still waiting patiently. Across the table, her companions continue their own exclusive conversations over some tiresome subject of who's dating who. Dancers swirl around the floor, some more duck footed than others. Entering the more brightly lit restrooms, she glimpses the attractive guy she saw with Viola, and wonders who he is. Caught up in watching the mingling of guests the movement in Duke's chair is not immediately perceived.

"Oh, you're back already. What did, " A girl in a dress is not what she is expecting to be in this chair. "Viola! Why are you there?" Surprising herself, disappointment lurks in her voice.

"Sorry. Duke, the eye candy, is better company."

Agreeing with a nod, "Yes he is."

"Right. Well, gotta go then. You look nice, by the way." She starts to rise, but a delicate hands catch her wrist.

"Don't leave yet. Duke _is_ eye candy. I'm sorry, I get a little distracted when I'm thirsty. Besides, I don't exactly have a lot to compare your company against." _Nope, just your raspberry lips and tropical moisturizer. No. I'm not thinking about that tonight. Not unless she brings it up._

Viola's mouth twitches and she cocks her head slightly. "No. I guess you don't. Not my talking company." A little laugh. "Five seconds in the kissing booth, a bathroom brawl, and helping you escape a tree root hardly count."

_Did she just bring it up? Do we talk about that now? Here?_ "The guy you came with isn't too bad either." _Lame one. Nice._

"Paul? He is a cutie isn't he. He's such a pal, showing up like this, even if he is enjoying it more than me. I think he found someone to flirt with."

"Wait. Isn't he with you?"

"With me? No. Paul doesn't swing that way."

Olivia's mouth forms a convinced 'o'.

"I wouldn't mind having your date." The twin sighs a little. "But since he's obviously into you, I won't fight you for him."

"What if I like it when chicks fight over me?"

Viola jumps in her seat and squeaks out, "Duke! Hey, what's up?"

"Man, you're as bad as your brother. So jumpy." He laughs. "Seriously, the two of you are one of a kind."

"Yea. That's what I keep hearing. I'll let you have your chair back. Kept it warm for ya."

"Hey, you don't gotta leave on my account." A bit out of character he teases her a bit. "Honest. I can just stand here and listen while you ladies argue about who gets me."

Flushed features betray her confidence. "Not a chance." She rises from the chair, tossing Duke a flirty grin anyways. Sudden warmth disappearing from her wrist gives the playful girl cause to blink. Her other hand moving to rub now gooseflesh covered skin. Realization hits and looking back down, a similarly confused expression meets her own. "Um, I'll see you around. Bye now." A quirky grin reappears and off she goes.

"Night, Vi." Unreadable eyes follow her departure.

Oblivious to the discreet exchange, Duke retakes his seat, setting two cups and a bottle of water on the table. "What were you two talking about anyways?"

"Girl stuff. What did you bring me? That line was awful long." Thirstily she grabs the closest cup, hiding behind it to recover her composure. "Mmm. Pineapple. Thanks."

"Yea, no problem."

Spending the next few hours with her mom-chosen escort turn out to be quite enjoyable. Having overcome some of his shyness, his wry personality has a chance to flirt with the girl of his dreams. Several dances and cups of virgin drinks later, Olivia decides it's time to go. She gathers her things and lets her escort walk her through the parking lot. Good nights are said and Duke almost has the nerve to peck her goodnight. Almost, but Olivia doesn't give him the chance. She closes the distance faster, giving him a quick hug instead.

"Thanks, Duke. Tonight turned out pretty good. I'll see you in class."

A large hand reaches behind his head, rubbing it nervously. "Yea. Uh, well. Good night."

Quickly, she sinks into her custom Benz SLK and straps in. As the eight cylinder engine purrs to life, Olivia gives a final wave to her new friend. Smoothly her hand shifts the powerful machine into drive and the sleek coupe slides toward the lot's exit. Duke lifts his own hand in farewell, still gazing at the spotless white Mercedes, his clean-cut form sharply shadowed. Passing headlights illuminate the side fenders and door, the entire vehicle glowing brightly. Alloy rims flash and the tinted windows seem to absorb the darkness around them. As the lights pass by, bronze and copper tribal graphics stretching and twining from fender to rear spoiler appear to burn fiercely. Pulling onto the road home, Olivia's thoughts spike as dramatically as her car's departure. "_Why_was I still holding her hand? And how the _hell_ did I get home last night?" _Dad, why couldn't you still be with us? If you were still alive, you'd listen, instead of freaking out like Mom will when she finds out. I miss you so much._ Her resigned sigh is followed by nothing more than a single fat teardrop.

* * *


	5. Superboy

A/N-Revised 3/14/08

* * *

Viola wakes slowly, allowing herself to enjoy the comfort of soft pillows and small sounds of her roommate moving about. Safely beneath warm blankets she grins stupidly at the sight of her soccer captain's well-defined and half naked body. Droplets of water from his recent shower meander along his skin, tracing toned muscles, pulling her gaze lower. A mischievous smile draws itself from her lips when her heart's desire bends over. The fabric stretched taught across his rocklike derriere gives birth to butterflies in Viola's belly. He pulls on his favorite pair of Diesel jeans and she pouts, missing the view of his superman boxer clad rear. An undershirt, then a green and gold shirt follows. Duke smooths the fabric across his powerful shoulders, contemplating his reflection in the full-length mirror. Hearing his friend sigh, he turns and smiles.

"Hey, sorry did I disturb your beauty rest?"

Her new morning habit of checking her wig before sitting up is almost forgotten as she blushes and tries to decide how to explain her frustrated sigh. Instead, she decides on a witty retort. "Actually, you did, Superboy." She gives the clock a quick glance. Nine a.m. "Where are you off to so crazy early on a Saturday? Weren't you out a little late with Olivia?"

Duke chuckles, "I was. Man, I never imagined being so comfortable around her, just talking and laughing." He smiles dreamily. "She's so beautiful and her smile just . . . Wooh! It's pretty much thanks to you. Cheese is our favorite joke. But about today, I'm spending it with my family. My aunt's in town, she's head chef at some swanky restaurant in New York and she's making lunch. Can't miss it. I'll be back late tonight."

"Not going to spend the night?"

"Nah. My little brother and cousins are staying at my other uncle's house and the adults are goin' to some nightclub. Besides, even though Olivia said she already had plans, I was hoping to catch her at the gym. She goes there Sunday mornings and I wanna convince her to spend the day with me. We'll see what happens."

"Right, well you enjoy yourself." She squirms out of bed and smiles brightly. "Since I'm up, might as well spend my morning at the gym."

Bent over, Duke looks up from lacing his Docs. "You're a little obsessed, you know that, right?"

"I am, but I made first string, didn't I?" Hands above her head, Viola stretches until her top lifts, exposing her belly button. Her exposed flesh catches Dukes' eye and he starts laughing.

"Wow. You really do need to work out. Did you ever do any weight training? You have the body of a twelve-year-old."

Startled, she drops her arms. Blushing furiously she glares back. "Too much bulky muscle slows you down."

"Yea, but you don't even qualify as having muscle." A pillow hits his head and Duke laughs even louder. "All right, I'm leaving, you go spend some quality time with the bench press."

Viola continues to stare her death ray gaze until the door finally closes. It clicks shut and her face twists into a grimace.

_He knows just how to pull my chain; we've gotten so close. Not that it'd be bad if he knew I was a girl, but he doesn't. I love that he's such a sensitive guy, but it's going to make it really hard to out myself and not hurt him in the process, or Olivia for that matter. I'm not complaining that I managed to make some good friends as a guy, but somehow I managed to make it complicated. I like Duke, who likes Olivia, who likes me and both think I'm a full-fledged dude. What's worse is I've been kissed by both of them. At least Duke saw whom he was kissing. Olivia is really getting the bad end of all this. I hate to admit it, but that girl is head over heels in love with my Sebastian disguise. Despite how badly Duke wants to ignore them, I do see the little smiles she throws at me and how she always tries to hold my hand. I wish I could hold Duke's hands, but all he wants is Olivia. Whoa, I think too much in the morning. I gotta get dressed. Exercise always helps clear my head._Shrugging into some baggy workout clothes, she pauses a moment to contemplate her full box of tampons on the closet shelf. _Crap, it's going to be such a pain when _that_ starts. Hmm, I think I'm late, guess it's from stress. I definitely don't have any shortage of that!_ After slipping into a pair of Adiddas trainers, her hand is just coming to rest on the door handle when her phone starts singing.

"Hello?"

Bright and perky, but sweet enough to avoid being shrill, Viola's mother's voice fills her ear. "Viola, honey, did I wake you?"

"No, Mom, Duke did that already."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm still not sure about letting you live in the boy's dorm. It's bad enough you're dressing and acting like a boy, not that you didn't already. But sleeping in the same room with such a hunky guy . . ."

"_Mom_, we're not talking about that again. That's been talked to death already. Did you call for something? I was on the way to the gym to work out."

"I hope you're not bulking up. Boys don't like that on a girl. You're not taking steroids are you, honey? That would be terrible. You have such a lovely figure when you actually choose to expose it. You looked so ladylike at the ball." An overly depressed sigh blows into the receiver, giving Viola a little thrill of guilt.

"I admit, Mom, that you picked a nice dress. It was sans ruffles and I could even eat in it comfortably. I'll even admit I had fun being girly for one night. But, please don't start thinking I'll give up being a tomboy and playing soccer. Sorry, you'll have to find someone else to play dress-up with."

Mrs. Hastings' voice drops pitch dejectedly. "I don't know why you hate wearing dresses so much. Even your friends that were there agree how beautiful you looked."

"Wait, who were you talking to and when?"

"Oh, Thursday I went to see Paul for a touch up to my hair. Afterwards I went for some lunch at that little café on fifth street, where I ran into Olivia Lennox. I didn't know you two were such good friends. She talked about you and Sebastian, wait, you as Sebastian, quite a bit. She was so very polite and charming, I really hope she rubs off on you a bit, sweetie."

If anyone was in the room, they would be amazed Viola could turn that particular shade of red. "You had lunch with Olivia?" she manages to squeak out, "What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh, honey, she only had nice things to say about you. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was quite taken with you, but that's silly. Her womanly instincts would prevent that."

A very nervous laugh hurries Viola's words, "Ha ha, of course. Silly. Right. So. Uh, did you talk about anything else, maybe nail polish?" _Great misdirection, Vi, she'll notice that one._

"That reminds me she did like the polish I was wearing, I painted them myself that morning. Hers are quite well manicured as well. Apparently she goes to a day spa once a week."

_Okay. She took the bait, as always, she manages to surprise me._

"Weekly spa visits, huh. Well it definitely shows."

"I agree. In fact, I asked if she would help convince you to go with her. I mean, the real you. Olivia was thrilled at the idea. She couldn't believe how anti-ladylike you can be, especially after seeing you at your debut. I had a hard time convincing her your pretty skin sees only face wash and moisturizer, and you only go to the spa on Mother's Day for me. She was thoroughly jealous at your disregard for such things. At least you own mascara and use it. We had quite a laugh over a story or two I told her."

"You two spent your entire lunch talking about me? Fake me and real me? Oh, no. Mom, you didn't tell her my secret too, did you?"

"Of course not, darling, I made a promise to let you handle it until that big game of yours. By the way, I've enrolled you, as Viola, and had all your transcripts transferred to Illyria. They are expecting you next Monday. I thought you would want to continue there after all your hard work and determination to play soccer."

"Whoa. Really? You're amazing, Mom! Have I told you I love you today?"

Her voice is now buoyant with affection for her roguish daughter."I love you too, sweetie. Justin came by yesterday looking for you. He brought a beautiful bunch of red roses. I put them in a vase in the dining room. I'll enjoy them for you. He wanted to invite you to some party tonight, I told him I'd let you know. He also asked me where you've been. I'm sure he wants to make up with you."

"Ugh, no. That relationship is so over. What did you tell him?" _You're enjoying this, aren't you? Despite how much you don't want me pretending to be Sebastian. You just like all the drama._

"The same thing I told the Cornwall principal, it's a family matter and you're transferring to Illyria. You know, Olivia was happy to hear she would get to spend time with you at school and become friends. She said another Hastings could only be a good thing."

_Yea, we'll see about that when she finds out what just how much time she's already spent with me. _"What could be better than her getting to know the both of us? I'm sure she'll just love Sebastian."

"Of course she will. She's going to be a good influence on you, I just know it. I think she has been already."

"Huh? Why would you say that?"

"Well, she told me you saw her do something terribly embarrassing, but you didn't laugh at her or spread the story around. Olivia didn't elaborate any more except to say you treated her wonderfully and let her forget about it. Poor girl looked like a ripe tomato. What happened between you two, dear?" That innocent question is as intense with curiosity as Viola is loathe to talk about the stolen kiss. Not that her mother would be disgusted by it, just that she would want to know everything and insist on every detail. She also has a bad habit of gossiping at the nail salon, and Viola couldn't do that to Olivia.

"Mom, if Olivia didn't wish to explain, then I'll assume she doesn't want it talked about. Look. I really got to go. I haven't had a chance to use the bathroom or eat anything yet and we've been chatting for a while now. I'll come over for a visit after I work out, OK?"

Disappointment can be heard in Misses Hastings' tone. "Oh, all right then. At least I raised you to be a good friend. A visit sounds wonderful. I can't wait to see my little girl. Have you talked to your brother recently? Where has he got off to?"

"Yea. Yesterday he called to tell me how much fun he's been having with his friends and that he's trying to keep up with the homework I've forwarded to him. Well, see you later. Bye."

"Bye-bye."

Closing her phone, the cross-dressing teen gets up from the desk chair and starts toward the door again thinking about her brother.

_I wonder how Sebastian is doing, haven't talked to him in a few days._

For the second time this morning, the little phone's song blares into the quiet room. _Huh, speak of the devil._

"Yo, Sebastian."

"Vi, how'd you know it was me?"

"Mom was just asking about you." Hearing him laugh she continues, "My phone also says the call is from England."

"Yea? What'd you tell her?"

"Something about you hanging with friends and doing the homework that I forward to you."

"Great. That's awesome. Have I ever mentioned how wonderful you are?"

"Not enough. Tell me more."

"Well, you are. How's everything back there? Kissed that hottie again yet?"

"Sebastian! No. I'd like to kiss Duke again, but I don't see that happening any time soon. He's completely into Liv, they've gotten rather chummy, saw them at Cesario's last night. Otherwise, everything's just peachy except that Justin won't leave me alone."

"Ugh, he's as bad as Monique, she hasn't given you any trouble has she?"

"Nope. I think she finally gave up. Hey, guess what. Mom transferred me to Illyria. I start the Monday after the game. Isn't that great?"

"Cool. Hey, it's only a week away. I'll be back the night before. Have you decided how to tell everyone yet?"

"No. I'm sure it'll be a huge disaster though. How 'bout you? Everything still awesome in London?"

"Oh, yea. Amazing. Josh got lost on the way to the festival yesterday and we almost missed our first set. It's crazy, the crowd can't get enough of us, between my lyrics and Brandon's music, they're just drooling for more. Hey, look, the phone's beeping at me and I'm out of coins."

"OK. Talk to you later."

"I'll call again before I come home. Hang in there. You're worth it. Love ya, sis."

CLICK.

_Ooo, he can be sweet when he wants to be. I'm glad he's doing so well with his music. Gives me a little hope I might come out of this ahead, or alive at least._ She takes a step toward the door, but stops and peers at her phone for a moment, "Are you done?"

**I'm a Barbie girl . . .**

_Guess not. Now who is it? Paul? Why's he calling so early?_

"What's up?"

"Hey, Vi. Wait. I didn't wake you up?"

"Nope. Duke had that honor this morning. Mom already tried too. And I just talked to Sebastian."

"Aw, c'mon. That's not fair. You seem popular this morning."

"Seems like it. Did you call just to disturb my slumbers?"

"No. Annoying you would've been a bonus. Actually, I've been phone-less for a few days. My old one took a dive in the hot tub and I had to replace it. What are you doing tonight? There's a party out at Caesar's, his parents are out of town, and we're all going."

"A party, huh? We is you, Yvonne, and Kia?"

"Of course. You're coming, right?"

"I dunno, things are really starting to get messy with this whole charade, and Mom says even Justin came by my house to see where I've been. It'd be safer to stay away from as many questions as possible. I'll just stay in and do homework, since Mom transferred me to Illyria I have to do Sebastian's and catch up on my own."

"Whoa, your mom is going to let you, as Viola, go to Illyria too? That'll be fun. Can I be there your first day of school as a girl?"

"If they let you, I might take you up on it. I may need the morale support."

"Support? Ha! I want to come for the pure entertainment value."

"Gee, thanks, Paul. You're so sweet."

"I know, right. Seriously though, you have to come tonight. It'll do you good to be a girl for the night."

"Is that supposed to have double meaning? Mom said she came to see you the other day for a hair job. She told me you guys talked about me."

"We did, and no it has nothing to do with that. It's purely selfish, I just want to hang with you. So do Kia and Yvonne, they miss their perky soccer captain. I also considered calling Andrew and inviting him, but I decided it might be bad if he brought Toby and called 'you' and made things complicated. Tonight will just be a good time and dancing helps relieve stress. But, if you happen to wear a dress, I'll take a picture and your mom'll be thrilled."

"Paul . . ."

"It'll be fun, I promise."

She can just imagine him making his puppy-dog face at the phone, "Gawd, OK."

"Fab. I'll come get you at seven. You can change at Yvonne's. We can grab something to eat and roll out around nine."

"That's cool, but I'll be at Mom's today. I'll get ready there."

"Spending time with mommy?"

"Yep. So, I'll see you later then."

"Tight. Bye."

With a snap, Viola shuts her phone, tossing it to her bed. "You are staying here or I'll never get anything done. It's already past ten."

Determined, the tomboy glares at the offending hunk of technology, daring it to sing again. It remains silent for a moment, then beeps a little sadly, the display growing dark. _Emotional little bugger. Hmph. Battery's dead. Gee, can't imagine why._ Irritated she plugs it in and it chirps cheerily now, power-bars blinking with fresh energy. Not to be left alone, however, the small pocket buddy shouts for her attention as she turns away.

"Argh! What the hell?" The displayed name earns only another growl. "Justin." Her ex-boyfriend's name is spat in utter contempt and Viola stomps out of the room, the door slamming behind her. Grumbling all the way to the bathroom, she ignores the usual look of displeasure from the guys around the sink. Her first week had taught her most of the male population only uses the stalls to fill the room with horrid smells. Andrew had asked her once why he'd never seen her use a urinal, it was kinda weird. She'd responded with something like why was he watching and he'd backed off quickly. Others thinking about him being gay makes him uncomfortable, as he isn't entirely sure of himself. She tries to refrain from teasing him. There are a couple of insecure, prejudiced, and appallingly strong jocks in the dorms rumored to be violent toward homos. They've never actually been caught, but there are stories, so they are feared accordingly. Such thoughts arouse a rude expression, eyes rolling and lips pursed.

_Seriously, I don't know why some people have to be idiots about that. I can understand being uncomfortable, maybe confused, but hating someone over it? Or hurting them just because they're different? It's just disgusting how horrible people can be. Like that time those boys tried to beat Paul up in eighth grade. That was awful, a good thing Sebastian and I showed up to prevent more than just his cut lip. Lookee, I made it to the cafeteria. Mmm a banana will tide me over until I'm done._

Said piece of fruit is devoured before the exercise facility is in view. Illyria being a reputable school with very wealthy contributors it sports an amazing gym. State-of-the-art equipment that is refurbished or replaced every semester. Hi-def TVs are on every corner, there is always a fitness instructor available, and it's always in use. Students have access twenty-four-seven to keep in shape and properly represent their school.

Upon entering, Viola glances around before choosing a treadmill to warm up on before hitting the weights. Not entirely avoiding Olivia since the ball, she simply doesn't want any chances to be caught alone without any excuse to leave to arise. It has been successful so far, between usual school stuff and soccer practice there is no time for Olivia. She hopes to keep it this way until the big game and the real Sebastian's return. Instead, she spends a great deal of time and brainpower daydreaming about her incredibly sexy roommate.

A few times, she's had difficulty keeping her hands off of Duke while he sleeps. Looking so sweet and tempting in the half-light of the room is almost impossible to resist. There have been many times when all she wants is to show the man how much of a woman she really is. It would be so simple to just take her wig and shirt off, remove the bindings, then passionately kiss him. She can still remember the taste of his lips from the short time in the kissing booth. If only Duke would kiss her back. If only her old soccer coach wasn't such a sexist idiot, she wouldn't be in this mess. If only Olivia could have fallen for the right twin, the male one, who is quite willing to return her feelings. What a nice package that would be. Olivia and Sebastian. Viola and Duke. Why not? Toby and Eunice are dating; they rarely spend their waking moments apart.

Blood now pumping warmly through her veins, Viola clears her mind to concentrate on slow and deliberate strengthening exercises. Quite agreeing with her mother, she does not want to bulk up, but to increase her strength and stamina. Carefully sliding the chosen weights on the bar, she places the clips on either end to prevent the heavy plates from slipping. Once, she had witnessed a painful accident where the guy bench pressing hadn't used any clips. Halfway through a lift his wrist twisted and the bar fell sideways, he overcompensated, wrenching the bar back. The extra momentum launched a forty-five-pound plate to land edge-first across another man's foot. She remembered the sick crunching sound still.

Settling onto the bench, she reaches for her water bottle to take a quick sip and notices a funny little packet laying next to an unused machine a few feet away. Curious, she retrieves the purple envelope, dumping its contents into a slim hand. There is a printout of driving directions to some convention arena and two tickets for a car exhibit of some sort. She looks for anything indicating ownership without any luck.

"Huh, it's for tomorrow, I bet whoever lost it has already checked with the headmaster's office. I'll head over when I'm done." Her words meant only for her ears reach another's.

"Mister Hastings! Well, what have you found that intrigues you enough to come visit my office?"

"Headmaster. Hey, uh, I dunno really. It looks like someone lost their car show tickets. Here." She hands over the envelope with a relieved, yet guarded grin. Gold just unnerved her with his over attentiveness toward her. His less than informed attempts at being 'Sebastian's' mentor tends to make things even more complicated or awkward.

"A car show? I think I heard some commotion about that in the cafeteria just a moment ago. Hmm. I believe this may be the cause of it." Just as Viola is getting into position to begin her routine, Illyria's bearded headmaster cries out. "Hastings! You aren't putting yourself in possible danger by lifting without a spotter are you? Of course not, you are quite intelligent, so the faculty assures me. I will be your aid and then we shall go see who this little devil belongs to."

_Oh, man. Why me?_

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. Heh. Wait, we?"

"I'm sure you want to see the recipient of your thoughtful gesture."

"Oh, uh. Yea. Sure." Her back turned now, Gold doesn't see her pinched look of irritation. _Guess I can always come back after his goose chase._ "Just two sets of twenty."

Despite wanting to be rid of the headmaster's uncomfortable presence, she does her exercises properly. By guy standards one hundred and twenty pounds really isn't that impressive, yet she is thrilled her arms don't shake and the bar moves smoothly without any tilting. Finished they both return the plates and clips to their original homes, Viola wiping down the equipment with disinfectant, then head off on their purple-packet-owner hunt.

Inside the meal hall Malcolm's raised drowns out any other noise. "If anyone is going to sneak Olivia into the arena, it's going to be me! Not talent show reject like you."

Across the table from Malcolm is another teen Viola vaguely recognizes as a member of the exuberant thespian club. He is just as livid and ready to defend his rights for Olivia courtship.

"Reject? What? I've heard the stories about _your_ little singing display in your bio class, if you can call it singing. Besides, my brother is security there. It'll be easy for him to slip us in."

"Your brother is an usher. My journalist friend owes me a favor, she can get us media passes. I have enough expensive camera equipment to look the part too."

Viola can practically see the testosterone filling the air along with the little flecks of saliva flying through the air. Behind the posturing males is Olivia hiding under her hands, attempting to melt into her chair. Her usual companion, Julia, is nowhere to be seen. An overwhelming urge to protect her blonde friend floods the boy impostor, sending her striding toward the trio. Headmaster Gold beats her to the punch by at least six feet and a more imposing presence. He links his hands behind his back, addressing the table loudly.

"Boys! What is going on here? Where are we trying to sneak Miss Lennox off to?" Cheerily regarding the very unattractive, slightly psychopathic combatants he smiles brightly, expecting a clear answer. "Well? Speak up."

"You see . . ." "It's like this . . ."

Both attempt to answer at the same time, stop to glare at each other, then try again.

"I'll tell him . . ." "You be quiet . . ."

"Hey, now you two. How about you telling us, Miss Lennox?"

Olivia pulls her hands down, revealing her flushed face, relieved at the lull in the fight.

"I'm afraid this is all because I lost my tickets to an exhibit I really wanted to go to. Malcolm and Roberto both want to try to um, help me get in, but there aren't any tickets left to buy. I was hoping my roommate Julia had them since she was going to go with me, however she went home for the weekend and says she hasn't seen them."

"Really? Did you have these tickets in a package of any sort? An envelope maybe, perhaps we can help you look."

_Why doesn't he just show her the thing? Oh. Duh. He wants to make sure it goes to the right person. Even if it's Olivia, he has to at least have her describe it to him._

With a dejected voice she responds, "I did actually. I've asked practically the entire school this morning, no one has seen it."

"Funny, Sebastian told me he found a parcel in the gym this morning. If you would describe it, maybe it's the same thing."

Hope now dancing in her eyes at the mention of her most favorite person she rises quickly to peer at 'Sebastian'. Not seeing him holding anything she frowns a bit, "I had two tickets and driving directions in a purple envelope."

"Sebastian, my friend, I believe it's your turn." Handing the object over he pats 'him' on the back, winking suggestively. "Maybe she'll take you since her friend can't go."

Inwardly groaning Viola scrunches her eyes shut only to widen them abruptly as two arms squeezing her tightly make it hard to breathe.

"Oh, my GOD! Sebastian, that's it! Thank you so much, you're so wonderful."

Gasping, "Yeah. Uh, oxygen would be nice."

"Sorry." Olivia relaxes her hold to take 'his' hands in her own. "You are now officially my hero, Sebastian and heroes deserve nice rewards for their good deeds. Will you come to the show with me?"

Hoping for an exit, Viola glances around quickly. Headmaster Gold behind her, the two glaring boys on her left, Olivia directly in front, and a full table to her right. Trapped.

"Well . . . I'm not really into car stuff."

"It'll be fun, pleeease."

Damn puppy-dog faces. Paul's is bad enough by itself. Olivia could open a new market for it. Four sets of eyes are boring holes into her skull, daring, or waiting breathless for a reply. Once again she starts to form a coherent argument when she catches her lab partner sketching uneasy glances at her unwanted stalkers. Her eyes plead not to allow her back into their clutches. Viola gives in without another word.

"OK. I'll go. It's tomorrow, right?"

"YAY!" Breath is again crushed from her as Olivia expresses her complete joy for her champion's decision.

_A whole day with Olivia. Alone. As 'Sebastian'. Greeat. This'll be _loads_ of fun._

If looks could kill, Viola would be little flecks of human dust by now. Malcolm and Roberto would be deadly with lasers implanted in their eyes.

* * *


	6. Word vomit

A/N-Hi again! I love my reviewers! They make mouths happy... just like Skittles

okey dokey here we go, this chapter is the reason for the M rating.Warning there is dramatic violence. So uh, if you're not cool with that stop reading at the (2nd) part where Vi and Justin are arguing, then you can start again about 6 paragraphs down. Language can get a lil foul too.

* * *

"Dammit, Vi, you can't diss me like this after how long we've been together. Do you realize how much crap the guys are giving me now? You're either cheating on me with that asshole Orsino or you're a fucking transvestite. I can't even control my own girlfriend." 

"Ex-girlfriend." She blinks. "Wait, did you just say 'control'? You did not just say that. Do I look like a Barbie doll for you to manipulate to your whims? Man, I am SO glad Coach wouldn't let us play on your team. I'm done with you, Justin. Completely. There are no reasons left for us to be talking." Angry beyond belief, Viola moves to leave. Barely able to flip the lock, her wrist is viciously gripped by another larger, more powerful hand. She looks back to see Justin's usually attractive face twisted into something dark and ugly. Smelling his rank breath as her pulls her back toward him, she catches sight of his eyes. Radiating with his intense rage, the irises are almost lost in the dilated pupils, only a slim ring of glittering amber is visible.

"You aren't going anywhere. You're _my_ girlfriend, this conversation isn't over until I say it's over."

* * *

Monique Valentine stands sipping her drink, watching the party going on around her. Normally she would be never attend a party without a date, or without the intention of finding one. Tonight is different, she is there to find Viola Hastings. The aura of mystery that has surrounded the girl and her brother is just too much for her to handle. Not being in the know isn't something she handles well. Even well-guarded secrets rarely last very long with her on the trail. She has invited herself to the large party being thrown by the sophomore whose parents are out of town for the weekend. Caesar, the host, is good buddies with Viola's friend Paul and if Paul is at a party, then his soccer friend will be too. 

Sebastian had broken up with her and she finally had to accept it. What's not being said is just eating at her. At Cornwall rumors are flying rampant about where Viola went to since her soccer team was cut. Strangely enough, her best friends don't seem worried at all.Too many things just aren't right and it is enough for her to continue working with Malcolm. The little stalker has taken to following 'Sebastian' everywhere. Every day he leaves messages with an update on the soccer star. Her phone buzzes with a new report; Viola has left her mom's house in her brother's car. She is with some guy in a green Bug.

Malcolm took it upon himself to investigate Sebastian's whereabouts. He knocked on the door asking for the boy. Just a friend from school, do you know where he is? Some of us are going to a party, we were hoping he'd come. Mrs. Hastings sputtered a response about Sebastian not being there, he'd just missed him; the dorm director had smiled and left with a brief thank you.

Monique grins before putting her phone back in her little purse. A little time ago Monique had seen Justin Drayton meandering through the crowd. She decided to watch him as well, if she couldn't find Viola, Justin would. Before the ball, Justin was a bit of silly eye candy suitable to be seen next to her. During the ball, he had proven to be a pompous ass with little to nothing intelligent to talk about besides soccer or gym equipment. After the ball, the jock displayed a shocking lack in anger management when she'd refused his amorous advances. The next day he apologized and asked forgiveness from her which she gave quite warily. Before all that, he gave Monique a tender bit of interesting information.

Justin had attended Illyria's first game to check out the competition and see what his team would be up against. At first he hadn't been worried in the least if their coach was letting someone like Sebastian Hastings play. The musician hadn't played soccer since fifth grade and he'd barely been passable then. Around seventh he became serious about his guitar, then later he formed his band. Monique hadn't met him until just last year, this however, wasn't the intriguing part. Around halftime he would have sworn he saw two twins not Viola, but a boy who looked and dressed just like Sebastian. She remembers the second half herself; her ex-boyfriend suddenly became very good and scored the game point. When Viola's good friends surrounded 'Sebastian', congratulating him and hugging him with no Viola in sight, the haughty strawberry blonde regained her conviction that the female twin was masquerading as a boy. Everything just clicked into place. The girl's team being cut, Viola disappearing from Cornwall, Sebastian acting so strange and playing soccer, Sebastian's friend Greg mentioning something about a band festival he was flying to, and Olivia. Yes, she'd heard from an Illyrian friend about one of the prettiest and hardest to get girls in the school chasing after a new guy who hadn't tried anything with her.

Asking his name further validates her suspicions. Sebastian has a hard time turning cute girls away. The new guy flat out said Olivia wasn't his type. Now, here Monique stands, vaguely taking note of the swarming bodies and blaring music, she is waiting to pounce, ready to get the truth from the athletic brunette. Fully intending for her attention to remain focused while waiting on her mark to appear, she can't help but overhear an interesting conversation right next to her. The topic is juicier than she can ignore, especially when she recognizes the name Lennox. "Oh, this is too good to miss." Monique, while eavesdropping, fails to witness Viola and her entourage making their appearance and subsequent absorption into the revelry. Several minutes later she is still mentally digesting. Justin comes into her line of vision stumbling and telling stupid jokes far too loudly.

"How original, the party is only just getting into full swing and there's a dumb jock already drunk off his ass."

Behind her the clique of gossipers twitter at her caustic remark, Justin is sure to be the next hot topic. Taking note of the warm drink she is holding, she sneers as its previous sweetness is replaced with rancid sourness, especially in light of Justin's antics. She leaves it on the closest surface and makes her way to the fridge hoping for a chilled soda or coffee. The kitchen gives up an icy Diet Dr. Pepper, refreshing her dry mouth, the bubbles tickling her throat. From the house-wide speaker system pours the new Rihanna album, further buoying her good humor. Monique allows a content smile to smooth her aristocratic features; she's found her favorite beverage at least.

"I suppose I can try outside, there's just as many, if not more bodies out there." Maneuvering easily through the packed house, she makes it to the back doors. She doesn't bother closing the sliding glass behind her. In the room she just exited, Kia and Viola enter, chatting animatedly, neither paying any mind to the open door.

Monique spends a while on the veranda enjoying the music and her new drink, surveying the enormous property. Cornwall isn't the only school donating students for tonight's party. She spies a couple Illyrians, some from Blackthorne, and even weeds from Stillwell College. The kidney-shaped pool hosts dozens of half naked teenagers, most playing volleyball. Surrounding them, in the pool chairs are where the wallflowers and oblivious couples lounge. Beyond those, is a small court with a single basketball hoop where several shirtless guys are playing three on three. She shivers lightly in her thin zippered hoodie, days around here are warm still, the nights though drop into the fifties. Pulling her gaze from the hot, sweaty bodies, the rest of her view is occupied by the flagstone dance square complete with ornate water fountains whose waters feed into the pool. On each corner are tall columns from which party lanterns are strung and music throbs out of speakers hidden in the base. A few partiers hiding in the shadows draw Monique's attention. She takes note of the time, eleven p.m., and decides a little walk around the perimeter will give up Viola if she is outside.

About halfway through her tour, the feisty sleuth pauses. Her lips draw in the last of the Dr. Pepper, her hand tosses the empty can at a nearby garbage sack. She smirks when it makes a neat landing amongst the other refuse.

"Score."

On the second level of the estate's centerpiece mansion, movement attracts her keen curiosity. A pair of shadows seem out of place somehow. Taking a second look, she decides it's only another couple engaged in extracurricular activities. Her gaze, however, remains fixed on this window. There is abrupt activity between them, one disappears from sight, the other follows, only to reappear with the first.

"Something about that just isn't right."

While starting back along her previous path a pair of teenagers by the basketball hoop meets her gaze. Paul and Yvonne glare at her briefly, then ignore her, their faces regain a look of mild worry. Kia joins them, her own visage a little confused. Three phones appear, the trio giving and receiving frowns from each other, Monique looks for Justin or his buddies. Off to one side she hears their raucous voices, inspection reveals them sans the Cornwall goalie. Her eyes narrow; she glances back at Paul. Their eyes meet and remarkably no hostility passes between them. Her feet take control, the choleric girl rerouting directly through the crowd. Like Moses, the sea parts before her, no one risking Monique's infamous wrath. Trying to follow quickly, Viola's friends are caught when the crowd flows back to its previous position forcing them to renegotiate a way through. Without a backward glance, Sebastian's erstwhile girlfriend follows her instincts to the third room on the second floor, not sure why she cares. After all, she just had her nails done this morning, it wouldn't do to muss the job so soon.

* * *

"Crap, where is she? I need to talk to her." 

Justin scowls, grabs another cup of foamy beer from the table by the kegs. He is hanging in the dining room with a view of the front door. Most of the evening, he has spent with his fellow soccer buddies, waiting, knowing Paul would drag Viola into society for a party like this. Unable to believe Viola and the too simple explanation for her absence from school, he needs to know where his girlfriend has been. Why she has been ignoring his phone calls. They weren't broken up, not in his mind, she was cheating on him with that lowlife Orsino from Illyria. Or she was pretending to be her brother. Disgusting, either way he looked at it. Viola was being stupid, why would she want to break up with him? Why would she pretend to be a guy just to play soccer? It's not like she was actually going to go anywhere with it. Women's soccer just isn't popular enough for anyone to really pay attention to it, let alone pay the players anything decent. He lets his friends distract and get some dumb jokes out of him before he returns to another vantage point to wait.

"There she is, finally! Damn, I'll have to wait until her friends stop clinging to her."

He lurked in the shadows, impatiently waiting for his chance to talk with Viola. His ire grows by the minute, eyes darkening dangerously. Chance gives him an opening when Viola heads up the stairs without Kia. Swiftly he follows her, but inebriated as he is, she reaches the bathroom several steps before him. Grunting his anger he leans against the wall, casually waiting for the door to open and admit him. He hears water gurgling down a drain and prepares himself to enter. The lock clicks, the door opens and an unsuspecting Viola has no time to utter anything before Justin shoves her back in, firmly shutting and locking the door again.

"Hey, sweetie. We need to talk."

"Talk, about what? We're over, Justin. I'd have thought that was more than obvious by now, especially after the carnival. Or are you just that stupid?"

"Stupid? No, I didn't agree to us breaking up. We aren't over."

"You didn't agree? So what, I broke up with you, end of story. Now let me out."

"Dammit, Vi, you can't diss me like this after how long we've been together. Two years! Do you realize how much crap the guys are giving me now? You're either cheating on me with that asshole Orsino or you're a fucking transvestite. I can't even control my own girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend." She blinks. "Wait, did you just say 'control'? You did not just say that. Do I look like a Barbie doll for you to manipulate to your whims? Man, I am SO glad Coach wouldn't let us play on your team. I'm done with you, Justin. Completely. There are no reasons left for us to be talking." Angry beyond belief, Viola moves to leave. Barely able to flip the lock, her wrist is viciously gripped by another larger, more powerful hand. She looks back to see Justin's usually attractive face twisted into something dark and ugly. Smelling his rank breath as her pulls her back toward him, she catches sight of his eyes. Radiating with his intense rage, the irises are almost lost in the dilated pupils, only a slim ring of glittering amber is visible.

"You aren't going anywhere. You're _my_ girlfriend, this conversation isn't over until I say it's over."

She only allows herself to get angry in response and pries at his crushing grip, ignoring her little twinge of fear. "Get off me! You're drunk. I can't believe I ever thought you were boyfriend material."

Justin's voice drops into a deep growl, dispelling any thoughts Viola might have that he hasn't completely lost it. "That's enough out of you. You stupid bitch. We're going to kiss and make up, I'm an amazing boyfriend and it's been forever since you gave me any love." For a moment, the trapped girl doesn't move, he moves in to try to capture her lips.

"Now, that's better." He loosens his grip minutely and Viola takes the opportunity to kick him in the balls with every muscle gained in the last three weeks of backbreaking practice. Unfortunately for her, his alcohol dulled pain receptors don't register enough to bring him down. The blow just fuels her irrational captor's rage; he returns the favor, striking back with far greater force. His backhanded slap sends her face into the very solid porcelain bowl, connecting with a wet crunch. All morality locked away along with Justin's sense of reason he ignores the blood streaming from her face, pulling the fallen girl back into his rough embrace. He pins her dazed body against a wall, kisses her savagely across her lips and neck.

Her tight pink top in his way, he rips it open, the fabric shredding with his violence. Barbarically he leaves his teeth marks from her delicate collarbone to her braless breast. Lower he goes, her jeans' zipper giving no resistance as he intends to claim again in anger what had only been given in tenderness before. Regaining some nerve, Viola starts to struggle again, crying out for help. Immediately, Justin lifts his hand to silence her, but the sudden movements throw him off balance.

At that instant the door chooses to fly open and hit Justin's backside, spinning him away from his prey. Monique stands in the doorway. Despite the grotesque scene before her she acts decisively. She stomps on Justin's outstretched hand and kicks him squarely in the chest. He goes down in a heap, the wind knocked from his lungs. Satisfied Monique immediately re-aims her attention to the shivering Viola. Dabbing first at the girl's split lip then her temple with a damp towel, she assures herself it's only bleeding so badly because it's a head wound. She'll need an eye kept on her in case of concussion. Several sets of feet pounding down the hall grow quiet in the bathroom entry. Spread before the new arrivals is something from a bad teenage drama. The heroine, half naked and bloody, her torn shirt crumpled on the tiled floor. A previous enemy turned savior is trying to clean up the battered girl. Blood is smeared down the toilet bowl to the floor, on the door the protagonist is leaning against, several towels, and on the antagonist's face and hands.

Unknown to Monique, Justin is back on his unsteady feet again. All of that damn soccer training is overpowering his body's normal sense of when to stay down. Paul is the first to the girls' defense, Yvonne and Kia not a second later.

Viola's knees start to give out on her and she leans heavily on the doorframe. Her unlikely hero unzips her own jacket, slipping it around Viola's exposed torso. Monique also returns the jeans back their proper place around the hips. She is just in time to prevent the now very present camera phones from capturing the incident in entirety. The large lacrosse player and host enters the debacle. He pulls an irate Paul from Justin shouting many assurances he will be dealt with. House music having been lowered upstairs, the audience at the door makes up for it with their own excited babble.

Viola's raspy voice somehow pierces through it all. "Don't call the police."

"WHAT?" Her friends cry out incredulously.

"She doesn't want the attention. Isn't it obvious?" Having Monique take Viola's side is almost as unbelievable as Viola's request.

A small smile and nod, "I'm not really hurt, I don't need any more crap right now."

"But . . ." The noise from the hallway peaks in volume.

"We can argue about this later." Monique hollers into the gaggle of spectators. "As for the rest of you, keep your mouths shut or you'll deal with **me**. Now, get out of our way." Once again the sea parts before her, this time waiting for Kia, Yvonne, and Paul. Leading the way, Monique gently steers Viola down and out the front door, glaring venomously at anyone ignoring her orders. She heads toward her own car. Normally Monique's bizarre display of protective tenderness would take precedence in Paul's thoughts. Tonight he is far more concerned with his best friend's well-being. He speaks after Viola is ushered into the passenger seat.

"Monique, thanks . . ."

Her more usual haughtiness returns. "No, stop. Don't. More importantly, where can she go tonight without five million questions?"

Yvonne holds up her hand. "My place."

"What are we five, we need to hold up our hands for teacher?" She rolls her eyes. "Did she bring her stuff to change before she goes back to Illyria?" Three nods. "Fine. I'll follow you there. Are you in Paul's Bug?" Another round of nods, "Great. Well, why are you still here? Go!"

The trio exchange disbelieving looks before running to their own transportation.

Inside her Chrysler Sebring, Monique pats Viola's arm. She jumps slightly at a sudden knock on her window. Caesar is there with a little bundle in one hand. He hands it to her as the window slides down.

"Hey, is she OK?"

"Just peachy. What do you want?"

"Man, you can be such a bitch. I brought a baggy of ice wrapped in paper towels. Figured she might need it."

Only momentarily, Monique allows a smile for his good will. "Thanks. What about . . ."

Caesar points toward the house where two boys are dragging an unconscious Justin away. "His friends are taking him home. They swore they'd kick his ass if he tries to touch Vi again."

"Good. Bye now." Monique hands Viola the ice pack and softly asks her to buckle up. She then turns the ignition; Caesar rolls his eyes. Monique is as unpredictable as they come, except maybe for the Hastings twins. Hell, he has to chuckle, that whole damn bunch is crazy as shit, even if only half the rumors are true. Caesar shakes his head and bursts into laughter, walking back to his house to do a little damage control. His crowd of onlookers take his laughter to mean everything is okay, that the whole thing was less than it really was. Monique's threat still resounds loudly in the back of most minds. If it involved Viola, it probably was overly dramatic anyways. Behind him the cars holding the girls in question maneuver through the maze of parked vehicles. Their exit is hushed, the entire incident only being repeated in the smallest of whispers. The rumors on this one will be slow to spread. Too bad that means everyone will believe it.

* * *

The ride to Yvonne's is unnaturally tranquil. Monique expects her passenger to either be crying hysterically or babbling incessantly. Given neither reaction, she takes it upon herself to provide some sort of distraction. A Viola who just sits subdued, saying and doing nothing more than holding the ice to her head is far too weird for her. She takes the direct approach. 

"So, tell me how long you intend on pretending to be Sebastian."

Viola, for her part, if she was expecting anything, this question certainly wasn't it. Monique's no nonsense tone and previous odd behavior invokes simple honesty.

"Only until the Cornwall rivalry game."

"To prove to the guys you're as good as they are."

She peeks at Monique's inscrutable face and replies softly, "Yes."

"And to kick Justin's ass."

Even more quietly, "Yea."

"Good. He better be able to play, or else Cornwall losing just won't be the same."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"If you have to."

"Are you going to tell everyone about me? About me pretending to be Sebastian?"

"No. It's enough that I know and they don't."

"Okay."

Neither girl breaks the silence again until the vehicle stops in front of a large brick home. From the other car, Yvonne is seen rushing up to the entrance to unlock the door and make sure the coast is clear. Paul and Kia make their way hesitantly toward the Chrysler. Unsure of whether to thank or hug or simply exit Monique's car, Viola does a funny little jerk, working her jaw up and down a few times.

Making her trademark snort of disgust, Monique tosses her mane of curls and speaks first. "Ugh, don't think so hard, it's not your strong suit."

Viola's friends now stand fidgeting next to her door. The bag of ice comes down off her forehead, she watches the pair shiver in the late night chill. Their breaths puff out like ghosts, dissipating above their heads. Her round eyes begin to glisten with tears. She glances back at her old nemesis before reaching for the handle. A hand foreign to her skin touches her elbow briefly.

"Don't lose your faith in yourself or your friends. That's your strong suit." Very briefly their eyes meet in complete respect, Monique breaking contact first. She leans over, presses the release on Viola's belt, and pulls the handle to open the door.

"Get her out of my car before someone recognizes me."

As soon as Viola is standing firmly between her worried friends, the car door slams shut and blue Sebring speeds away. Yvonne reappears from her house, gesturing urgently for them to get out of the cold. Ushered inside, Viola is taken directly to Yvonne's bathroom. Long years of playing sports have taught her surgeon parents to keep various emergency medical supplies well stocked. She uses the medical super glue to seal the nasty cut above Viola's brow. Various gooey ointments are applied to the assorted damage on the brunette's upper body. None of them are quite sure how to ask if anything lower is needed. From Kia's mouth spews the first question.

"Do you need ice and ointment for your cooter too?"

"Kia!" From the hallway Paul shouts her name aghast.

"Well, do you?"

Viola manages to shake her head negatively, smiling a little. "You are such a dork."

Kia's lower lip sticks out, she crosses her arms, "I'm not."

The others aren't to be left out when teasing Kia. Both respond immediately. "Yes you are." Playful teasing is passed back and forth. They move into Yvonne's comfortable bedroom. There is a large queen pillow top bed, a generous suede sofa, a couple of overstuffed chairs, and not to mention her dark cherry dresser and fully equipped dressing table. Classic decor and soft colors are thrown into stark contrast with soccer and movie posters on every wall. They collapse onto the forest green bedspread, curling up together like puppies. Without warning Viola bursts into tears, painful sobs wracking her bruised body. Everything from this night and the past weeks are finally catching up. Concerned friends surround her with their reassurances and love until Kia can't take the negative emotions anymore. Word vomit escapes her pink mouth again.

"Like, so tonight was totally outrageous. Was that really Monique Valentine? You know, the blonde who stuck up for Vi? Maybe it was aliens from outer space. They've seen Wizard of Oz to many times and thought she needed a brain and a heart. Cuz the girl who gave Vi her jacket was not the same crazy bitch we all know and hate." Laughter bubbles up from four different throats, easing away the crushing tension. Viola is finally able to relax fully into her friends' caring warmth. Almost immediately after snuggling deep into the pillows she falls into an exhausted sleep. Only Paul remembers to set an alarm for the morning. Viola still has her 'date' with Olivia.

* * *

A/N- My fav part was writing Monique's parts, it was fun having her use her powers for the good side. Hooray for WORD VOMIT! Don't forget to let me know what you think... 


	7. Bruises

A/N- Hello! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, you know who you are. Again I apologize for taking forever to upload, I know you wait with baited breath to read more. :-) I started to take this story far too seriously and wasn't getting anywhere with it. So I had to adjust my entire storyline to be less dramatic and then I wrote a grossly long chapter. Hope you enjoy anyways.

* * *

"Tell me again, why is it I am I not allowed to call Olivia and tell her I can't go?" 

"Vi, You're going. So just shut your mouth and let me finish."

A small white sponge dabs methodically at the disappearing bruises. It is unable to magic away all of the swelling on temple, cheek, and lip. Creating an illusion of health, it can achieve. For brief glances or casual exchanges the cosmetics combined with a carefully combed wig play down the injuries.

"You're warned, the makeup won't hold up very long against Olivia's love struck gaze. This is merely to avoid accidental public discovery. Have you come up with a good story yet?"

"I figured I'd tell everyone I got hit by a roving band of midget ninjas." She attempts her customary winning smile and is awarded with tearing pain. Immediately her face rearranges itself into a grimace, and is reminded moving facial muscles disturbs tender flesh. She draws a deep breath and she lets her muscles go slack. Her exhale is blown through clenched teeth.

"That's believable. Did you forget smiling hurts? You shouldn't do that, it causes pain."

"Aw, thanks. Your concern is always so touching."

"I know."

Viola looks in the vanity mirror at the familiar boy looking back. Yet again, Paul has done the impossible by artfully hiding the nasty colors blossoming across her face. Only if she looks hard, twisting around for the right lighting can she really see the true extent of damage. She knows how much foundation and other cosmetics are on her face, her eyes just don't see it. Paul's magic has been worked, she has been granted a wonderful disguise to hide behind for an entire day. For when it fails, her friends are determined to make sure she is prepared. On the bed, Kia and Yvonne are smiling at the spell's illusion. Kia bounces up, rushing over to scrutinize Paul's latest efforts.

"Good job. I have to look really hard to see the giant goose egg." She plucks a few stray long hairs from Viola's dress shirt. "Ya know, you make a really cute boy." A wink and she turns to Yvonne for her opinion.

"Yep, she's right. 'Bout the makeup, you're not a cute boy."

Disbelieving, Kia points an accusatory finger toward Yvonne's chest. "What? Not cute, are you going blind?"

"Nope." Shaking her head negatively, the dark complected girl lets her gaze slide up and down Viola's form. She bats her lashes luxuriously, tilting her head slightly and striking a confident, sultry pose. "No. You ain't cute, you fine."

Viola's jaw drops, closes, her throat convulses. She looks from face to face, each one giving her flirtatious smiles back. Pain momentarily forgotten, her lips twitch into a confused, panicked grin. Paul's light hand on her arm makes her jump.

"Hey, we're just teasing. You do make a cute boy, but none of us are falling for you that way."

Her sigh of relief causes a few looks of guilt. Life is difficult enough for the soccer loving girl without having to deal with her closest friends dropping bombs like that. Last night's experience is definitely not going to be forgotten any time soon.

Yvonne coughs a little apology, deciding to change the subject. "Ya know, I think the best thing to do is first tell a really long and outrageous story about how you got messed up. Something stupid and macho. You know how guys always try to play it up to sound better. When Olivia gives you the look that says she don't believe a word of your crap, say something totally lame."

Kia joins in excitedly, "Yea! Like, you know, you and some guys were doing something boyish and dumb."

"Like tossing large metal objects at each other. Faster and faster until someone, namely me, got hurt? Or maybe I slipped in the shower?"

"Exactly!" Paul smile triumphantly. His little art project isn't completely without her wits or sense of humor.

"Super I get to sound like a complete idiot. Maybe I should just stick with the macho story."

"She won't believe it. She'll keep at it until she gets the truth or a believably lame story. And, or she'll get mad at you. Maybe causing a huge scene, the kind where your wig gets pulled off and you're exposed, having to explain yourself in front of hundreds of strangers. Either of those options spell certain death for any future relationship with Olivia or half of your other Illyrian friends or Mr. Hottie Orsino."

Another caustic reply responds to his helpful wisdom. "Thanks, Paul. Your positive insights are always so inspiring."

He shrugs his superior indifference to her less than enthusiastic reply. "Before you argue more, just let me say this. We're making sure you are way over prepared because you're spending the day with Olivia. I'll list the reasons why. One: you said you'd go. Two: you said you'd go to protect her from that Malcolm guy, no one should be subjected that freak. Three: we already have things to do today, I gotta work, it's Kia's mom's birthday, and Yvonne has her community service project to do. You're not spending the day alone, or with your mom, or sitting in your dorm." The hair stylist gives her a knowing, concerned gaze that is echoed in the other girls' faces.

Viola's hands shoot up in defeat. "Alright. You win. I concede to the greater will. I gotta pee. 'Scuse me." Leaving behind her friends glowing with their victory she locks the bathroom door behind her.

Moments of privacy have grown too far apart for Viola's comfort. Those she manages to steal, she relishes. This current one is no exception, she can only take so much of her friends over abundance of cheer and concerned glances. She intends on spending a more than ordinary amount of time in the porcelain throne room to gather her courage and wits for the day. The necessary done, she washes her hands with Yvonne's _Autumn Splash_ soap. Her nose crinkles slightly at the unusual odor of pumpkin and ginger permeating the air. Earlier, the brunette had to wash and refresh with the tools at hand. Her own coconut scented products were forgotten in her dorm the night before. Although the fall-special on Yvonne smells like a warm autumn dinner and always brings a smile to her face, its aroma emanating from her own skin is just weird. Even though they are better suited to her tastes, Paul's supplies cause her to break out while Kia's are completely unacceptable. Kia's ability to find strange and off the wall lotions that should never be allowed on store shelves is beyond her. The current scent, bubblegum is far too bizarre. As a girl, she would feel like a walking candy shop, while as a guy she would feel like a walking billboard that says _beat me up, I'm a loser_.

An urge to adjust her hair firmly squashed, her eyes appraise her reflection. Today's outfit would never be found in the real Sebastian's closest. It had come from a quick trip to Paul's favorite store. He was so disappointed he had to make that stop. A smile almost graces her lips until she remembers the consequences of such a action. She shakes her head, her gaze returning to the mirror. Crisp brown slacks and a freshly ironed emerald button up shirt are accented by a slick leather belt with a burnished copper buckle and a pair of polished dress shoes. There is a tie stashed in her bag and is ready to tuck in the shirt, just in case her attire needs to be kicked up a notch. For when the sun goes down, Paul has provided one of his fabulous leather jackets that matches her nicely. Olivia hadn't exactly given her a dress code. Standing out in a crowd because everyone else is wearing their Sunday best and you are caught looking grungy is not something to be proud of. Naturally, Paul has made sure that will not be a problem.

A contralto voice calls from the other side of the door. "Vi! What are you doing? You're going to be late."

"OK, Yvonne. You can keep your pants on. I'm ready." _I really hope I am ready for this._

* * *

Anxiously, Olivia twists a bit of her hair around a slender finger. She can't help checking her phone for the time or a call every few seconds. It's still two minutes to eight, he's not late and still has time to cancel. 

_No, he's not going to bail on me. He said he'd be here. He better show up, Malcolm is hiding behind those bushes. I'll just die if he lets that freak get me alone at the show. Come on, where are you?_

Another hundred nervous glances and fifteen minutes later, the bushes in which her stalker lies start to shake and she hears a muted curse.

_Sebastian, don't do this to me._

The noise of leaves rustling and branches breaking send little twitches of fear shivering down her spine. Distantly she notes a few early rises heading off to church services. Eagerly she turns at the sound of footsteps, hoping for her knight to be there. No such luck. Malcolm Festes enters into her line of vision, smiling jubilantly. Somehow he managed to get around the bushes and come at her from a completely different angle. His sneaky rerouting is so typically deceptive, it works. Now, her back to her car and having made eye contact with the owner of Malvolio the tarantula, she is trapped. Olivia's mind freezes not knowing what to say or how she can get out of this.

"Good morrow, sweet Olivia. How fare thee?"

Old English coming from his mouth unlocks her frozen thoughts. _What the heck?_ Malcolm doesn't miss the annoyed expression on Olivia, but he thinks she is merely confused.

"I was reading Shakespeare for my lit class. What a great man, he really knows how to romance a woman."

_Gross, Malcolm. Shakespeare from you would only sound right if you were playing an evil fairy or something else equally dislikable._

"Oh, right. That's nice. Are you going for a walk?"

"A walk? No, I saw that Sebastian hasn't shown up to escort you and came to offer my company. A lady such as yourself shouldn't go so far from home without good company." He attempts a winning smile that gives Olivia the sudden urge to vomit. She tries to formulate a polite way to tell him off and not agree with him out loud. Unfortunately for her, she isn't very successful. A mumbling noise and downcast eyes are the only thing she can manage.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

The fidgeting girl's shoulders slump, she looks up, and opens her mouth to admit defeat.

"Hey! Olivia, I'm so sorry I'm late."

_Is that really him?_

She spins around, her eyes lighting up with joy at her knight charging down the sidewalk from the boys' dormitories. Beside her she hears Malcolm curse vehemently, causing her to smile almost viciously. 'Sebastian' comes to halt a few feet from the Mercedes, 'his' usual bag slung over 'his' shoulder.

"You weren't waiting too long were you?"

"Sebastian! I'm so glad you made it, I almost left without you." The blonde girl's entire body radiates relief and joy. _You almost left me with Malcolm. I could just kill you or kiss you. Yea, I'd rather kiss you._

"Sorry." 'He' clears 'his' throat a bit, dropping 'his' alto voice to a deeper bass, "Sup, Malcolm. What're you doin' up so early?"

Quickly Malcolm schools his features into a pleasantly hateful sneer. The wrath flowing from his eyes is almost palpable, both girls can feel it. "Actually, I was just offering to be Olivia's companion if you weren't going to show up. Since you have, I'll just have to wait for another time. Fare thee well, oh light of mine eyes." A flourished bow and Malcolm retires from the scene, but not before glaring at 'Sebastian' again. The two follow his departure, Olivia switching her gaze to enjoy the view of 'Sebastian' standing there, so handsomely stunning in 'his' newest outfit. Morning sunlight plays over 'his' athletic form, 'his' casual stance trying to mask the triumphant energy from fending off the distasteful stalker. A slight breeze sends some early fall leaves skittering along the ground, gathering around 'Sebastian's' ankles. 'He' returns 'his' attention to Olivia as a frisky gust of wind sends leaves raining down around the champion's head, dappled sunlight giving them a fiery glow and 'Sebastian' an extraordinary aura of glory. The awestruck blonde practically melts at the romantic vision standing before her.

_He is so hott. I wonder if he ever tried modeling. I wouldn't mind being his photographer. Too bad my camera is in my purse, I wish I could frame this moment._

Engrossed in daydreaming, Viola's words are almost lost to deaf ears, Olivia barely manages to understand the question directed toward her. "What's with the Shakespeare? It sounds so vile coming from him."

Remarkably, her response is clear. "He said Shakespeare is a romantic, I think he was trying to seduce me or something."

A disgusted smile appears on Viola's face, Olivia giggles in return. Viola closes the distance to the car, halting next to the passenger door.

"Ready, Liv?"

_I love it when he calls me that._ "Yep, the doors are unlocked."

"Cool." Viola slips into the seat, putting her bag between her feet and pulling the door shut. _Awesome, I scored points against Festes and avoided a 'hero's kiss' from Olivia. Phew. _Mentally giving herself a pat on the back she turns her attention back to the Mercedes' driver. They make eye contact and Olivia throws herself into a joyous embrace with her crush.

"I'm so glad you showed up. I said that already didn't I? Today is going to be amazing." Her nose burrowed into Viola's neck she takes a deep, comfortable breath, laden with Yvonne's scented lotion. "Mmm, you smell like pumpkin pie. Sebastian, you are full of surprises. I've never met a guy who uses girly smelling things."

Stammering a bit 'Sebastian' replies, "Y-yea, you're right. Full of surprises, that's me. It's uh, my sister's friend's. I was desperate."

"Silly, it's okay. I like it."

_Crap. I don't know if that's good or bad. Since it's Olivia saying it to me, definitely bad. Is she going to let go of me any time soon? Her chin's digging into a bruise._ "Hey, is my outfit okay? I wasn't sure how primped you'd want me to be."

The question forces Olivia to pull back and apprise the ensemble, leaving only her hands on 'Sebastian's' arm. Of course, Viola makes sure she gets her space, proceeding to remove the jacket and subtly displacing Olivia's hands.

"Yes, you look great."

"Are you sure, I brought a tie. In case this wasn't good enough."

"You brought a tie? Wow, Sebastian, you went to a lot of trouble to look good today."

_Uh, oh. Don't get the wrong idea, Liv. Quick, a manly excuse._ "Yea, ya know. A brotha's gotta look real sharp in public." Viola continues a little ashamedly, "Especially when everyone says I look like a preteen boy."

"Are you joking? I bet it was Duke, right? You may look young, but he acts like a little boy, he's so shy around girls."

_Sweet, a new topic, Duke._ "Yea, I don't get him. How can such an attractive guy be so lame when it comes to women? I tried to help him, but he just doesn't get it."

"I know. At the ball he let his shell break a bit. He gave you the credit for it."

"He did? What happened? I want to hear all about it. First, shouldn't we get going though?"

"Right." Olivia buckles her seatbelt, then turns the ignition. While she steers them toward the highway and their destination she happily recounts her evening with Duke. At first he had been cold until she got him to talk about his anger toward Sebastian. She doesn't mention he was angry because Sebastian is the focus of her attentions. He opened up after she admitted tension between herself and her mom. Again, she omits why there was tension. Afterwards they had gotten along famously, sharing stories and laughing freely. The short interactions with the female twin are also left out. Discussing her affection for Sebastian and her unique situation with Viola are not topics she wants mixed in the same conversation.

"So that's what happened. Duke kinda mentioned something about you being understanding. That's great! So, you two are getting pretty close, huh?" Viola almost chokes a little over the last question._If I can't have him, I just hope he can be happy._

"We are." _He's a sweet guy, cute too, but nothing compared to you._ "He's turning out to be a good friend. Mom wants us to be more, she says he's a perfect guy for me. All rugged and chiseled and such a gentleman."

"That's what my mom said about my-er sister's ex-boyfriend. Except the gentleman part." Starting to laugh, she cuts herself off as her injuries give a vivid reminder of how lacking her ex is. Tears try to form in her jade eyes. Sharply she forces them down, glad Olivia has to pay attention to the road. More emotion than she intends slips into her voice. "Justin is such an ass. Even Monique doesn't like him. I can't wait to give him what he deserves at the game, he better be there."

From the driver's seat Olivia glances at 'Sebastian', concerned at the sudden ferocity in

'his' description of Viola's ex. "Why wouldn't Justin be there?" Searching her brain for information on this Justin guy she asks, "Isn't he the captain of the Cornwall soccer team?"

"Yea, I just heard he got in a fight or something." Realizing talking about him will only give Olivia too much to ask about, she clams up, desperately trying think about something else. Outside the window a soaring hawk catches her eye. Gratefully she focuses on it completely. The bird's fluid movement through the air provides ample distraction for her to empty her thoughts. Fortunately her friend is quite astute in reading other people's emotions and decides pursuing talk on Justin is a bad idea. Julia has two ears in the gossip mill, she can fill Olivia in on anything she needs to know. There are other subjects her curiosity need to sated with anyways. Instead of questions however, she launches into a funny story about her eccentric French teacher. For the next hour the smaller girl carries the weight of conversation, allowing 'Sebastian' to relax and regain 'his' usual light attitude. Itching to ask the questions that have haunted her the past week, she begins to maneuver the conversation to create an opening. At last, having returned to the topic of Duke, she has an excuse to talk about Sebastian's sister.

"Your sister told me she likes Duke." _Okay, not exactly, but she said she wouldn't fight me for him. I wish Duke would drool over her instead of me._ "They'd make a cute couple."

"What makes you say that?"

"They just would. And at the ball, Duke actually had the guts to flirt back with her." At this Olivia expected 'Sebastian' to be really interested and protective of his sister. 'His' response shocks her.

"I know, but he hasn't asked me for her number. She doesn't hold any high hopes for him."

"Wow, Sebastian, you guys must be really close. Most guys' sisters don't share stuff like this with them."

"You have no idea." Deciding that continuing on this line of conversation won't lead anywhere comfortable, Viola changes the subject quickly. "Tell me about this thing we're going to."

Unable to help herself, Olivia's track of thought is easily diverted to talk about today's destination. "It's going to be phenomenal. Part of it is an exhibition devoted to the evolution of personal ground vehicle technology. The other part is current developers. Everyone from major corporations to independents working from their garage are going to be there showing off their best stuff. Most are looking for financial backing while others are looking for possible clientele. There are several new engine models with hybrid fuel injection systems that look really interesting. I can't wait to see them."

"Whoa, hybrid what? You're really into this stuff."

"I am, I guess it's my dad's fault. When he was alive, he designed several racing cars. Some magazines compared him to McLaren. Mom doesn't understand how I can still love fast cars when he was killed test driving one of his models. She insists I should use my science skills to go into a safer field, like computers. I want to work in the racing industry, designing and building engines. I'd like to work with other experts to create a 'greener' machine that can perform as well as or better than those powered by fossil fuels."

Astonished, Viola swivels in her seat, her entire body facing her friend. "That's amazing, Liv. You're always so confident, I didn't know your mom doesn't approve of what you want too."

Olivia blushes at the compliment and 'Sebastian's' complete attention. Shaking her head in disagreement, she speaks softly. "Not as amazing as you. Duke has told me how hard you work, the long hours you spend on the field practicing. He says you also have a few books on soccer you pull out when you think he's not looking. Besides, I bet your parents are rooting for you to be a great soccer player. A sports star for a son, it's every parent's fantasy. My mother would love to have you as a son, instead of me. One of Mom's favorite sayings is: _Boys are meant for harsh and demanding careers like sports, girls are meant for soft and gentle pursuits like music_. Then she has to continue with something like: _Racing can be dangerous and dirty, even if you're just designing those horrid death traps. You should do something more feminine, if you like building why don't you go into architecture. That would be a lovely career._ I don't think I'm brave enough to let myself be completely consumed like you. Mom wouldn't let me."

Suddenly embarrassed by Olivia's ardent praise, the brunette's expressive eyes drop to her knees, she shifts away to watch the passing landscape. "You're wrong. I know how it feels when your parents don't understand your dreams. Every time I see them lately they look at me like I'm an escaped mental patient. Maybe I am crazy to do what I've done. Your mom definitely would not like me." _I'm a chick dressed like a dude to play sports, she'll hate me, "_And I'm not really brave."

Disbelief surges through Olivia's mind. "What? No way. How could your parents not be absolutely ecstatic about your accomplishments? How can you say you're not brave."

"They aren't and I'm not. In fact, I'm usually scared out of my mind and have no idea what I'm doing. If I do happen to be confident, I'm worried that I'm doing the wrong thing. Sometimes I think I should just give up and go home then maybe bad things would stop happening. I don't know if all this pain is really worth it in the end." The cold tone seems to suck all the warmth from the car, leaving it chilly and dark.

Olivia desperately wants to say something to cheer her dispirited friend and bring 'his' brilliant smile back. The dramatic swing in mood is disturbing, she tries to lighten the heavy atmosphere without noticeable effect. She has little experience in the field of dreams, herself unsure if even her own are worthy. Her awkward words fall flat without the fire of determination behind them. There is only one thing she can say for sure. "I don't know either." Her voice is sad and soft, full of the knowledge she doesn't hold the answer. No response comes from the passenger seat and Olivia's heart cries out in anguish. Wanting to give some sort of comfort, her hand acts of its own accord. Silently she scolds it for putting her in a dangerous position where 'Sebastian' could reject her. The hand pays her no heed, proceeding to grasp the other slightly larger hand resting next to her and try to express her love and sympathy through its gentle squeeze.

Lost in her gloomy thoughts Viola starts at the sudden contact, her hand jerks back to her lap. Immediately, she craves the comfort she had just rejected. The hurt in Olivia's eyes as she withdraws her own hand back to her seat is obvious. Again she scolds her hand, it should have listened to her, Sebastian's going to hate her now. Mentally berating herself for her inappropriate actions she fixes her eyes steadily on the road. Another hour passes by with little to no interaction. Olivia tries some inane small talk with little luck, Viola simply continues to stare out her window, so she gives up and puts in a cd to fill the silence. A green sign directs her to take exit 2B for the Whitehall Convention Center. Soon they will have something besides personal matters to direct their attentions to.

Neither girl speaks for the next twenty minutes. Olivia thanks the parking security for the pass and heads for an empty space in one of the farthest lots, the others already filled to capacity. It seems another large trade show is using the remaining convention space. Thousands of cars and buses surround the small SLK. Finding a small spot next to a boring white land yacht and a tricked out Honda Civic, she squeezes in with barely enough room to open the doors. Both retreat from the vehicle, Viola leaving her bag and jacket, Olivia grabbing her purse. Guilt causes Viola to break the tense silence first, speaking up as they walk toward the entrance. "Um, Liv, ya know your outfit is really cute."

The unexpected compliment slows the blonde's stride. "You think so?"

Now in front of Olivia, Viola stops and turns around. The azure skirt suit and white heels flatter Olivia's slim figure. Her makeup is subtle yet playful with a bit of pink shadow and silver liner. An intricate platinum butterfly hair clip pulls the blonde locks back leaving only the bangs loose. Gracing her throat is a platinum necklace from which a smaller butterfly hangs, its wings glittering with several small rubies and sapphires. The entire look is quite professional, befitting the occasion, but still very fashionable and fresh.

"You look beautiful. I-my sister would be jealous, you've got great taste. You look mature and totally business-like and still absolutely stunning." To emphasize her point, Viola ignores the searing pain in her lip and cheek to smile charmingly.

A blush creeps across her features, Olivia mumbles a small thank you. They cover the football field distance to the doors walking side by side, Olivia's heels clacking on the concrete. There is already a long line filled with hundreds of enthusiasts waiting to get in. Taking their place at the end, several sets of eyes turn to ogle one of the rare pretty women standing in line. More and more people arrive, the crowd buzzes with excitement and rumors about the show they are all here to see. A hush descends upon them, the loud speaker announces the doors are opening in ten minutes and tells them to double check they all have their tickets.

Olivia is quite sure she has them, but decides to be safe and checks her purse.

"Shit."

"What? Don't tell me you forgot them."

Slightly panicked, Olivia frowns up at 'Sebastian'. "I left them in the glovebox with the directions. It'll take forever to go back and get them, we'll be at the end of the line."

"I'll get them. Give me your keys."

"I'll go with you."

'Sebastian' glares pointedly at Olivia's heels and skirt and shakes 'his' head. "I'll run and be back in five." 'He' holds 'his' hand out for the keys, as soon as they drop in 'his' hand 'he' sprints off.

With the gorgeous woman now all alone, the circling vultures swoop in. Men who only expected to get pictures of some of the sexy models the big companies bring in to sell their products leer at Olivia. Most are brave enough to say hello while a few close in on her, crowding her space to employ their best come on lines while inadvertently scaring the crap out of her. Practically ready to run for her life, her white knight reappears, barely winded, wielding the tickets before 'him'. The would-be suitors retreat from the return of the girl's escort knowing themselves to be far outclassed in all the ways that count.

"You found them. Thank God."

"Yep." 'Sebastian' coughs loudly to regain 'his' breath and deepen 'his' voice, then faces the one really large, fat, hairy dog still panting far too closely. "Hey, man, give us some space, huh?"

The brute shifts his bulk, intentionally putting the annoying whelp into his shadow. A baritone voice replies nastily, eyeing the slight 'boy' with distaste. "What are you, her boyfriend?" He takes a threatening step at 'Sebastian', who almost retreats until 'he' glances at Olivia's frightened face. All too quickly last night's events swim past Viola's eyes. _No. No way am I gonna let some overbearing asshole push me around again. I'm not gonna let him mess with Liv, either._

Putting all her time with the guys on the field into use, she widens her stance, thrusts her manly chest out, juts her chin up, and glares right back. "Yea, so you better back off. I might take offense if you try to steal her from me." For effect, she puts her arm around Olivia's shoulders. Around them the crowd hisses and gives the combatants a perimeter with several feet of empty sidewalk.

Angrily the hulk's eyes shift between 'Sebastian's' belligerent stance and a man in uniform heading their way. Not wanting to fight with a guy who just ran a considerable distance without breaking a sweat, no matter how scrawny he is, risking security kicking him out is even worse. He snorts his disdain, then backs down after another leer at the glamorous woman hiding behind her champion's bravado. The uniformed man stops a few paces away, watching intently until Viola relaxes her posture and resists raising an extremely rude gesture. A much relieved Olivia takes the opportunity to get cozy and leans into 'Sebastian', her own arms slipping around 'his' waist. "My hero." She murmurs. Excitement concluded, the uniform disappears and their neighbors allow the sidewalk to be covered in polished shoes again.

Inwardly Viola screams at herself. _Crap, crap, crap! I risked getting my ass kicked by some behemoth just so Olivia can grope me? Super, now I have to play boyfriend for the day. I'm sure she's real disappointed about that, she just better be careful where she puts those hands. I've got tender spots everywhere._ A large sigh escapes from her chest, she rubs the back of her neck with her free hand. _I'm doing this to play the game, I'm going to be a professional player one day._ Using that mantra, Viola reassures herself all her troubles are worth the goal. She can deal with it, no matter how uncomfortable it makes her.

The loud exhalation draws Olivia from her blissful moment lost in the solid warmth of her defender's latest conquest. She examines 'Sebastian's' soft face, hoping to see a bit of matching happiness at their embrace. Instead, she sees only frustration and strangely enough, determination._ Twice he's saved me from unwanted admirers and ended up with me draped all over him. Does he have some aversion to being touched or is it just me? He obviously doesn't want to be pretending, oh I wish he weren't, to be my boyfriend, but he's determined to protect me. I don't get you, Sebastian Hastings. _Again she peers up, this time her crush meeting her gaze. 'His' eyes seem to be pleading for something, like 'he' has this enormous question to ask or something important to say. Either way 'he' looks away first. The new angle lets the midday sun dissolve Paul's spell, throwing Viola's split lip and swollen temple into stark relief.

Abruptly Olivia untangles a delicate hand to reach up, tenderly caressing the abused flesh. Fresh panic floods Viola's athletic frame and the blonde doesn't miss the intense reaction. Concern is her only thought right before the entire line starts to move forward. The doors have opened and security is herding everyone in, taking tickets right before they enter. Forced into motion Olivia only has time to secure a grip on 'Sebastian's' hand and they are swept along with the crowd.

Viola's mind kicks into overdrive, her thoughts flying every which way, the panic starting to take over. She almost considers dropping her grip on Olivia to let the mass of people split them far apart. Being completely alone in a huge building full of girl-depraved nerds like that hulk worries her even more. Even though she looks like a guy, she has all the instincts of a woman which are screaming to hold onto her trusted friend. Ungratefully she admits Paul was right, being alone today is not a good idea. It seems like every five minutes she's either ready to cry or scream. _Paul's going to rub this in later._ Her first coherent thought jolts her back from the edge. She realizes Olivia has taken the lead, knowing where she wants to go. Back in control of her body Viola joins Olivia's efforts and the two slide through the sea of people with greater ease.

At last they are able to come a stop, the mob being dispersed throughout the enormous convention center. Their hands disengage, Viola beelines to the nearest display. The exhibit is a model of the first self-propelled vehicle. Its poster tells her it is a military tractor invented by Nicolas Joseph Cugnot, a french engineer. On three wheels it achieved two and a half miles per hour and was used to carry artillery for the French army. Reaching the end of the text, Viola tries to ignore the searching look on Olivia's face by feigning impressive interest in the history before her.

"Sebastian, how did you get those bruises?"

Viola makes her attempt at nonchalance with a casual reply. "Just guy stuff. Ya know, we were messin' around. There was a car door involved, some pizza and beer, maybe a phonebook, and some stupid dares. Nothin' big."

Normally she would accept the usual macho guy stuff. 'Sebastian's' reaction earlier when she touched 'his' face is not the story of immature jocks being stupid boys. That and the fact 'he' has gone through the trouble of getting a really good makeup job done on the bruises and 'he' is trying to cover it with a macho tale are evidence something bad went down. Her expression and body language speak volumes of what she thinks of the lie.

Viola sags, tired of lying to the girl next to her. She decides to be honest and ignore Yvonne's advice about a lame story. "Look, I got a serious beat down. It was painful and I don't really wanna talk 'bout it. I have a friend who did the cosmetic coverup so I could avoid the stares and questions, at least until tomorrow when I have to do it myself." Okay, so not completely honest. At least it is close enough for Olivia who nods, accepting the half-truth.

"I can help you with the makeup tomorrow if you want."

"You would do that?"

"Of course. You are my hero after all, it would be the least I can do."

Still the tension lingers, neither sure what to say to the other. Twisting the brown leather strap on her borrowed Bedat watch Viola fidgets uneasily.

Olivia tries her voice first, keeping it low and even and closes the distance between them. "That's a nice watch, my dad liked stainless steel and rose gold together too." She runs a finger along the side of the smooth metal, down to the tan skin it rests on. Sensing no rejection this time, she allows her hand to twine its fingers around 'Sebastian's' slightly larger ones. When they squeeze back, her head snaps around to see 'Sebastian' smiling lopsidedly with the less swollen side of 'his' mouth.

"Thanks, Liv. You're a sweet friend." _Her hero, I guess that's not so bad. I'd like a hero of my own, being a guy is hard. Maybe I can use this new knowledge to my advantage and win Duke after all._

_He's letting me hold his hand and he even squeezed it, then smiled at me. Is he finally letting me in? Does this mean I have a chance after all?_

Both hopeful for their respective future relationships they spend the next several hours comfortably. Olivia exploiting every opportunity to touch or hold hands and Viola going along with it; because being loved so unconditionally is a balm to her psychological bruises better than any medicine ever invented. Their entire day is filled with cars and shiny objects, their only break is when Viola buys their hotdog lunch at the concession stands. A young Spanish couple with their three-year-old son share their table in the crowded food area. The small Spaniard has trouble pronouncing Sebastian. His determined little tongue twists over the name many times until he slaps his tiny hand on the table and redubs 'Sebastian' as Sebel, rolling the 'l' thickly. A deep blush shows through Viola's makeup coated face, she remembers when she couldn't say the name either. Instead of Sebel she called him 'Bash', and when she lost her front teeth he became 'Bath'.

The child's parents are mortified until Olivia starts giggling, saying in between breaths the name is perfect. She has been trying to come up with a nickname since Sebastian can be a mouthful. Sebi and Bast don't hold any magic in them, they don't feel right. Proud of making the pretty woman laugh, the child, whose name is Gilberto Chavez, crawls into her lap for a hug. Laughingly Olivia obliges and asks him what his favorite car is. Eyes bright and round Gilberto launches into an animated display of waving arms and loud Spanglish. Occasionally the mother translates in a greatly amused tone. Olivia apologizes to them saying she barely understands French even after three years of it, let alone Spanish.

It turns out neither parent is overly interested in the show, the whole trip is for their son. They own a tourism business dedicated to travel between America and Spain. Business required their presence in the states for the month and Gilberto had seen an advertisement on TV. He adores cars and trucks of all shapes and sizes and was instantly begging to go. Jorge and his wife, Isabella, share loving looks before returning to the conversation. Their work finished, they decided a little family excursion was a good idea. A client in the auto industry had extra tickets he wanted to use as payment for an overdue bill and here they are. Between Gilberto and Olivia engrossed with the cars and Jorge and 'Sebel' having found _football_ to argue about, Isabella asks if they should all continue their afternoon together. Everyone in ready agreement, Gilberto pulls Olivia off to the showroom.

About seven o'clock Viola's stomach growls loudly, informing her and her companions that she is ready for dinner. Gilberto heartily agrees even though it means leaving his new friends. In case they ever want to visit Spain or catch the World Soccer Cup Jorge leaves them with cards containing business and personal contact information. Their goodbyes are jovial, if a little sad, everyone having enjoyed their time together immensely.

Again walking side by side the teens become engrossed in discussing the highlights of the day. They reach the last lot, their ride home almost in sight. Neither notice their unpleasant shadow until it calls out from twenty feet behind them.

"Hey, Shrimp. We got some business to finish."

As one, they turn at the voice. The fading sunlight gives the oversized man and his three friends the look of old-time gangsters. All they need are bowler caps and it would be perfect.

"Oh, shit. Liv, run."

Impossibly the brute keeps pace, getting angrier by the moment. White heels clacking, Olivia won't make it before the leaner henchmen catch up. Viola makes a quick decision, hoping her rash plan works.

One of them yells after them. "Wher're ya two goin'? We're a gonna kick ya ass, fo' embarissin' Chuck lik' ye did."

Another joins in, "Yea, the pretty lady's gonna join _us_ for supper tonight."

_Great, they're geniuses. Moron's name is Chuck?I can _so_ handle these losers. _"Liv, just get to the car and go. I'll catch up at the exit."

Olivia spares a concerned glance, but does as asked, her faith in 'Sebastian' absolute.

_Alright, they're just an opposing team. I'll pull a feint and distract them so Liv can reach her car. Then I'll just outrun them and catch up. Easy. Yea. I can do this._

Once more Viola draws inspiration from her long hours on the soccer field to outsmart her enemy. Midstride she one-eighties to race directly at the shadows. Taken off guard, they fail to make their hasty grabs for the twin connect. The hulk directly in her path grins wickedly, thinking his prey is going to run right into his hairy arms. Returning a wider smirk, Viola skips sideways at the last second to circle around him and dart off to the side. A colorful string of curses stream from his mouth over her deceit. His lackies try a pincer attack only to be thwarted again by the girl's agile feet. She dances away, distantly hearing the Mercedes' engine purr to life. One more close dodge and she sprints off between cars, her aim the security booth and its steadily moving yellow bar.

_Just a little farther_.

Adjacent her she hears metallic clanks, barely twisting away as a man jumps from the top of a truck. He lands heavily, Viola hopes that crack is him breaking something painfully.

_Crap, they're running across the cars?_

A fresh load of adrenaline from her narrow escape allows Viola to increase her speed another notch. Guttural curses are thrown at her as she outpaces the furious shadows. Her chest heaving she finally comes to stop, leaning against the booth. The attendant looks worriedly at the resting boy and back toward the lot. He can see the men still giving chase, yelling angry epithets and shaking their fists. Hurriedly he calls for uniforms to escort the irrational men off the premises. That taken care of he inquires of the teenager's well-being. 'Sebastian' waves him off and points at the approaching headlights, 'his' ride is here, thanks, 'he' pants.

Upon entering the vehicle Olivia demands to know if 'Sebastian' has been hurt. "Are you okay? Did those idiots do anything to you? What happened?"

The booth attendant knocks on the window, interrupting her interrogation to very politely ask for the exit fee and if the young man is really OK? She pays and 'Sebastian' again replies 'he' is fine. A quick glance in the rear view puts Olivia into action, the tires squeal as she peals out. Viola twists around to see the quickly receding outlines of her disgruntled pursuers. As they turn the corner she sees the men surrounded by uniformed security guards, their nightsticks out and ready. She relaxes back into her seat, closing her eyes and enjoying the comforting scent of Olivia's perfumed car.

Olivia is about to begin her questioning again, but Viola's stomach interrupts with its own demands, letting them both know it is still quite hungry. Viola gives a sheepish smile and asks if there are any restaurants around.

"I don't know, but we need gas. We should find a station first."

"Good idea, I'll ask the cashier. They should know what's around."

"Yea, ok."

A not quite comfortable silence follows them until they reach a BP. Olivia digs out her debit card and Viola heads toward the store. Olivia is watching the pump's numbers grow ever larger when her friend returns.

"There's an Applebee's right next to the highway entrance or there're some nicer ones a few miles away."

"Applebee's works for me, they have decent salads."

Viola rolls her eyes at the mention of salad and joins Olivia to watch the numbers roll. The pump clicks, Olivia replaces the handle back onto its cradle. She screws the gas cap back into place and shuts the little door. Slapping the blonde's hand away, Viola snatches the receipt from the machine, waving it just out of Olivia's reach. Her mischief earns herself a playful punch and a grin from the shorter girl. Olivia holds out a hand for the paper, the other cocked on her hip. Viola pretends to give in and hand over the receipt, she instead lunges forward to tickle the other's sensitive sides. Just as she declares victory a loud metal _bang_ sends her jumping into Olivia's arms.

The officer walking from his cruiser gives them a friendly nod before heading into the store. They share nervous laughter, Viola hastily releases her too intimate grip. Another car pulls up, this one grimy and rusty, the front bumper halfway off. Loud bass thrums from it, a scantily clad woman emerges before it stops. She stalks toward them furiously while not a moment later a well-built man in a muscle shirt jumps out in pursuit of her.

"Ay, you. I need a ride. Dis asshole won't leave me the fuck alone."

"Uh . . ." 'Sebastian' replies.

"Come back here, Shanay. We gonna work dis out."

"Nuh uh, you had your chance. We're through. Back off, nigga."

"The hell, you comin' home wit me."

"You jus' aint gettin' it, we done, boi. How 'bout the ride?"

The clamor brings the uniform to poke his head out the door. He watches the excitement for a moment before deciding to intervene.

"Miss, you need some help?"

"Yea, dis brotha won't leave me be. He all up in my face when I told him we be through."

The enraged man doesn't seem to notice he is speaking to a cop. Instead he keeps his gaze focused on his girlfriend. "Man, you stay outta dis. It between my woman 'n me."

"Sir, I'm just trying to help." He holds his empty hands up. "I was just stopping for my first coffee, I don't want to start my shift with trouble. Name's Sergeant Ryan." It seems the man finally notices who is talking to him, because he suddenly regains his cool.

"Right. Sorry, man. We're jus' goin' through some shit, ya know? Shanay, I'll give ya a call latah." Hurriedly, he returns to his still running crapmobile and leaves just as quickly. Sergeant Ryan offers the woman a ride which she accepts readily, griping about her stupid boyfriend. When they leave Olivia has to nudge 'Sebastian' to respond. 'He' moves to go around to the passenger seat and is confused when 'his' hand stays behind.

Turns out it managed to wrap itself around one of Olivia's delicate hands. She takes one look at 'his' bewildered expression and bursts into laughter. 'His' face turning beet-red adds fuel to her merriment and she laughs even harder, gripping her stomach with her free hand. Noticing 'he' is still holding her hand, 'he' blushes an even deeper red. Their eyes meet, Olivia sobers up enough to say something.

"We just can't win today can we? It's just one idiot after another."

"Must be my natural charm." 'His' dry wit sends Olivia off again, her warm giggles finally drawing out 'his' laughter too. Both double over with their efforts and their sides start to stitch after several moments of released mirth. They return to soft chuckles, leaning against the car, their shoulders barely touching. "Geez, hanging out with you is starting to get real troublesome." 'He' angles 'his' head to look the other in the eye. Olivia leans closer, a wicked smile on her lips.

"Maybe it's you. Malcolm was the worst I'd ever faced before you came into the picture."

"Could be, I seem to be a magnet for trouble." Their faces now only inches apart, Viola feels the shrinking distance and the fact they are still holding hands quite acutely.

Olivia's exhale is warm against her chin, her next words are breathily suggestive. "I guess that makes me trouble too."

The minty scent of Olivia's breath tickles the twin's nose. Underneath it she can smell a sweet floral perfume as well. _She smells good, wonder what she wears. Hmm . . . Whoa, Vi. This is no time to be wondering about her choice of perfume. Time to change the subject. _"That you are. So, ready to get some grub?" Viola darts away to slip into her seat. "Coming?" She calls.

Opportunity lost, Olivia groans her disappointment before joining 'Sebastian' in the car. "Food, right. Good idea. Better hurry before your stomach starts chewing on itself."

_Holy poo that was close, just gotta make it through dinner and the drive home. Yep, no big deal. My dorm sounds so nice right now. Simple, just me and . . . _Silently groaning, she slumps into her seat wishing she could melt into the soft leather. _Aw, man. Duke. He's gonna kill me._

* * *

A/N-If Viola were real, she'd probably want to kill me too. Don't forget to R&R!

Are the girls still in character?

Did it flow ok?

Is my story too serious? Or feel full of itself?

Is it good enough to wait for more?


	8. Masquerade

A/N- Welcome back! Thanks as always to my reviewers, they make writing worth it, luv ya guys! Here we have the beginnings of the BIG REVEAL! It's getting so exciting. Yay! Merry Christmas everyone, and be careful of the eggnog...

* * *

"I'm going to murder the little liar." Duke is in his friends' dorm, venting his anger at Toby and Andrew. The soccer captain punches the air violently, trying hard not to completely lose his head. Toby keeps his mouth shut and lets Andrew take the brunt of it. 

"Hey, man, Sebastian wouldn't do something like this."

"I thought he wouldn't either, but I heard it from Headmaster Gold."

"Wait, what?"

"Yea, he wanted to chat with me about how I'm doing as captain. He asked about the team, we ended up talking about Sebastian, and boom! He tells me the little traitor took my dream girl to some car show. I was right, he used me to get better at soccer and now he's stealing Olivia."

Having heard enough, Toby finally speaks up. "Dude, he's our bro. He wouldn't try to steal Olivia from you. Maybe he was forced to or somethin'."

"Forced to go on a date with the hottest girl in school?" Duke looks at his friend in disbelief.

"Well . . . You've a point there." The darker teen shrugs, shaking his head.

"Ergh, man. I can't believe he'd sneak around my back like this. I thought we were tight."

Head nodding in agreement Andrew doesn't want to believe in the deceit either. "Messed up, that's what it is. When are they getting back?"

"I dunno. The arena is like two or three hours away. After it's over, he'll probably take her out to dinner. They could be back really late. I mean, it's already six. It's no wonder he was trying to hook me up with his sister."

Fully aware Duke may hit him at any given time Toby keeps his tone light and nonthreatening. "She's pretty cute too. Please don't hurt me, but you do realize Olivia has no romantic interest in you whatsoever, right? Don't tell me you haven't noticed the way she looks at Bast."

"She is, I know, and I know! Every time we hang out, Liv mostly just wants to talk about how wonderful he is. He's about the only thing we have in common. It's not the point. He _knows_ I like her." The pen Duke has been twiddling with abruptly snaps in his clenched fist, its ink splattering all over his shirt. "Dammit. Now he's ruined one of my favorite shirts. He's so dead."

"Uh, the pen was your fault. You broke it." Andrew can't help laughing at Duke's furious expression. The joke isn't taken well, Duke cocks his fist to release his burning adrenaline upon Andrew's smiling face. Toby saves his roommate from the need for plastic surgery, grabbing their captain's arm and holding him back.

"Hey, be cool, man. He was just making a dumb joke."

"Dumb is right. Now is so not the time to screw with me"

"You're right. Sorry, man. Look, I'm going for a run. Wanna join?"

For several moments Duke only stares angrily. Finally, he shrugs, turning toward the door. "I'll go change and be back in five."

* * *

Well after midnight Olivia lies awake in her bed, remembering her exciting day with her knight in shining armor. The amazing displays, Sebel's, and she giggles at the nickname, dashing heroics, little Gilberto, the excitement at the gas station, and the quiet ride home as Sebastian slept all come to mind as ideal topics of discussion. How he managed to avoid talking about their relationship or lack thereof, yet again, also burns to be talked about. Briefly, she considers waking her roommate to tell her all about it. Julia would be furious with her and then her curiosity would keep the two of them awake all night. After deciding she can wait until later, she drifts off to sleep with images of Sebastians dancing in her head. 

The next day seems to be perfect for the gorgeous blonde debutante. It begins with 'Sebastian's' makeup session in an empty locker room. Her heart leaps for joy when she tenderly calls 'him' Sebel and 'he' smiles sweetly back at her. Her breath hitches in her chest when she applies too much pressure and 'Sebel' hisses in pain. She doesn't stop apologizing until 'he' tells her an angel couldn't be more gentle. Olivia's knees almost collapse before she catches herself and returns to her task. Admittedly, the coverup job isn't nearly on par with the previous day's, but 'Sebastian' asks if she will help again tomorrow. Assent is quickly given and 'he' thanks her profusely before running off to class. Olivia enjoys the view of 'his' behind before she too gets up and leaves. She spends her breakfast hour with a wide-eyed Julia, telling her all the juicy details from the previous day. They look over pictures on Olivia's digital camera, laughing especially at some of 'Sebel's' creative poses. The other girl can scarcely believe the outrageous tales of the chivalrous 'Sebastian', merely shaking her head and asking for more.

Olivia floats on cloud nine, doodling her favorite cars on her notebooks, dreaming of intimate moments with her gentle 'Sebastian', and grinning from ear to ear. American Government, Advanced English Literature, Advanced Chemistry, and even a pop quiz in Calculus are easily breezed through. Finally free from Monday classes, she meets up with Julia to enjoy the unusually warm evening watching the soccer team practice. The girls spread out on their usual blanket in a swath of sunlight the towering evergreens cannot quite block. Julia opens her laptop to check her mail, the news, and various gossip columns she subscribes to, while Olivia dreamily watches the boys' practice. Having watched them the past couple weeks, she notices right away their teamwork seems to be off. She sighs, knowing it is probably Duke, who most likely is upset about 'Sebastian' going with her yesterday.

"Hey, Olivia. You should look at this."

"What is it, Julie? I'm enjoying the show."

"This is more important." Julia's serious tone draws Olivia to turn away from the field and glance at the laptop screen. The caption at the top immediately captures her attention. She looks from the screen to her friend's face for confirmation it is not a joke. Receiving no negative response, she turns back to read the featured article from the _Cornwall Gazette_.

_Masquerade: The Hastings Twins._

_Where has Viola Hastings disappeared to this semester? We all know her twin brother, Sebastian was transferred to Illyria Academy, but what about his sister? The last anyone at Cornwall saw her was when her soccer team found out they had been ruthlessly cut due to lack of interested candidates. The boys' soccer coach refused to let the returning champs try out for their team. Justin Drayton, the captain, also stood against his longtime girlfriend, earning him a severed relationship and a soccer ball to the face. When classes started a few days later, the girls' captain was nowhere to be found._

_Interestingly, close friends and fellow band members of Sebastian also vanished about two weeks into the semester. Rumors have it, they flew off to some music festival in England. Now, why would they leave without their lead guitarist? Sebastian has been reported to be at our rival school, not missing a single class. Wasn't he kicked out of Cornwall for skipping? Maybe he wanted to turn over a new leaf, however unlikely. The most intriguing bit is that he tried out and made the Illyrian soccer team. At first he was given second string, but apparently he worked his tush off and the coach upgraded him to first string._

_Now, when was the last time anyone saw Sebastian Hastings play soccer or any other sport for that matter? It's a well-known fact the male twin barely passed gym class and never showed any love for athletics. Sure he worked out, but then every hot-blooded male wants to attract a cute girl with a nice body. Sebastian was more likely to watch his sister's team practice while fiddling with his guitar. Writing and playing music is definitely his forte. His band, _The Laughing Spleen_, have won several contests and local band battles. The boy can whip up some mean lyrics, but has anyone seen Viola ever play anything?_

_The musician is now playing as a first-string athlete and he also scored the winning goal of Illyria's first game. Oh, and we can't forget the exciting display during that game. At first, he played like a complete moron, practically helping the other team. Then, Headmaster Gold stopping the game and calling Sebastian a girl? Everyone at that game saw the family jewels, but what about the 'other' Sebastian rumored to have been there? Another boy, slightly smaller who looked just like him. Coincidence? Maybe. Yet, how can anyone explain the same Hastings become a strong player after halftime?_

_Could it have been there was mixup somehow. Possibly it was the _real_ Sebastian playing the first half, and then his sister, dressed up like him, who finished that game. Crazy, but plausible. Her old team didn't receive trophy after trophy for losing. Also, did anyone else notice how Viola's close friends crowded around her brother after the last goal? Why would Viola Hastings be pretending to be her brother? Most likely so she can play soccer, since our own coach is rather chauvinistic, considering he wouldn't allow the girls to try out for the boys' team. Her friends, Kia Dunwell, Yvonne Jackson, and Paul Sullivan refused comment when asked their opinions on the matter. They also claimed to not know where the girl has got off to._

_The first sighting of the female twin was at the carnival where her ex-boyfriend and Illyria's soccer captain got into a brawl. Next, was at the after-game bonfire the Armadillos have after every victorious game. Apparently she was rather distraught and a contact reported her as crying. Stress from having to be a fake boy and lie to everyone may have something to do with that. She was next seen at the Junior Leagues' annual debutante ball, escorted by her hairdresser friend, Paul. Hmm, apparently they weren't out of contact for him to have been her date. Her latest appearance was at Caesar's party he threw this past weekend._

_I can personally say that was a crazy evening. That boy knows how to put together a phenomenal house party and has a house practically designed for them. I'm sure you all heard about and have seen the pictures of the aftermath of Justin Drayton. If you haven't, I bet you've noticed his bandaged nose and foul temper. Unconfirmed reports say he has huge anger management issues and his mother forced him into counseling after this weekend's fiasco. Monique Valentine will probably have my head for putting this down on paper, but I feel it is my duty to enlighten my readers._

_Caesar's party was almost crashed by Justin's indecent behavior. First, he was so drunk he was telling stupid, slurred jokes so loudly, he could be heard from either end of the house. Where he got the alcohol, I am unsure as I certainly didn't see any there. Then, he trapped Viola in an upstairs bathroom to do what, I can only guess. I have seen the pictures taken from ready camera phones and I saw the whole entourage come down the stairs and exit the house. The poor girl was a bloody mess and wearing Monique's sweater. Her lip was split open and a gash on her forehead was just gushing blood. Viola's pants were also askew and she was clinging to her brother's ex-girlfriend. A confidant told me they found a shredded, bloody shirt on the bathroom floor after Justin was dragged from the house._

_My guess would be that Justin tried to force himself on Viola and when she fought back, he got angry and beat her up. When Monique entered the room, she had to pry him off the brunette. After the others arrived, they finished the job, beating him senseless. His broken nose and purple jaw is proof of that. Any other bruises Viola might have would be well hidden beneath masculine clothes and a decent makeup job. Playing soccer must be pretty darn important for her to go through all this. That is, if she is pretending to be her twin brother Sebastian while he is off playing with his band in England._

_Now, what about the girl Olivia Lennox? Illyria Academy's most popular and hardest to get girl. The same girl who is rumored to be head over heels for the new transfer student. Is she in on the secret, if there is one, or is she completely ignorant of it? Or of Duke Orsino, who made out with Viola in the kissing booth at the carnival and shares a room with her brother. What does he know or not know? When will all the mystery end and how will it all turn out? No one can predict the future, but I'm sure it will be exciting. The Hastings twins never do anything unless it's worth a great story._

Below the script are a few captured images from the party. Olivia stares at the clearest one showing Viola, bloody and clinging to Monique. Her eyes glaze over, remembering the coconut scent of a certain perplexing girl.

"Viola."

* * *

A/N- Don't forget to review! That button is there for a reason... :) 


	9. Consequences

A/N - Hello! Wow, so I'm back to working lots of overtime and that totally cuts into my creative time. That and I'm planning on moving soon, so, you all know how much time the future eats up. Huh, future eating my present time... makes a weird sort of sense. Anyways, thought I'd add in here that one of my friend's recent 'coming out' is a big influence on how my story will be heading. Updates are, I am afraid, probably to be far apart. Thanks as always to my reviewers, because reviews always give me inspiration to continue hint hint Read on!

* * *

Coach signals an end to another grueling practice. The team trudges toward the lockers, complaining about sore muscles and bruises. Duke leads the pack, his sweat drenched clothes clinging to his well-defined body. 'Sebastian' hurries to catch up to him, but takes a healthy moment to enjoy the view before 'he' grabs him by the arm. 'He' refuses to let go as 'he' demands explanations from him.

"Duke, man, why are you ignoring me?"

"Oh, get off it. I finally realized what a liar you are."

His eyes burning fiercely with emotion, 'Sebastian' can't help but notice the sensual appeal it gives him. 'He' shakes 'his' head to clear the image of them making out, remembering 'he' wants answers, and yells back. "Liar? What are you talking about? Is this about Olivia?"

Duke answers her with another sexily angry stare.

"Right. Stupid question. How could it not be about _her_? Dammit, when are you going to learn I have no interest in her that way? I didn't even want to go with her!"

"Why did you then? What, couldn't resist making me mad?"

"Like having you royally pissed at me is baskets of fun. It was either me or Malcolm. Was I supposed to subject her to a day with him just so I could say I wasn't betraying you? I'm supposed to be her friend too."

"Malcolm? Liv would never spend time with him willingly. Stop making stuff up."

"Why am I even bothering, you stopped trusting me after that kiss." _The one you saw. Not that it should matter, she started both of those._

"I gave you another chance and this is how you repay me. Man, I thought we were tight. I was so wrong about you. If I'd known you were gonna steal my dream girl from me, I'd of never told you all those things. You probably laughed your ass off after I told you how I felt about girls."

Disgusted and tired of it all, 'Sebastian' throws 'his' arms into the air. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just agree for you to hate me. Now, if you don't mind at least acknowledge me on the field. That way we can wipe it with Justin's tears and not get our butts kicked. Then all your precious time training me won't have been wasted. OK? Will that work for you?"

"Fine. Just stay away from Olivia."

"When will everyone figure out I don't want her as anything more than a friend?" _Oh, right. When they figure out I'm a girl. Screw this. I wish it would just be done with._

The soccer captain rolls his eyes and proceeds to storm away. Stragglers who had watched the confrontation quickly jump out of Duke's way. They spare uneasy glances for 'Sebastian' before making their own way inside.

_Your sweetness factor is totally losing its charm with this awful jealous streak, superboy._ 'He' groans loudly and follows behind 'his' teammates to retrieve 'his' belongings from the locker room.

* * *

Across the field Olivia briefly considers how entertaining the situation would be if she were not caught in the middle of it. Still too shocked for any emotion to take precedence, she is unsure of whether to scream at the top of her lungs or break down sobbing. Too many things ring far too true for her to ignore the truth in the article. Her mind, if not her heart has already accepted that her sensitive 'Sebastian' is really the beautiful Viola. With a completely blank face she finishes watching the end of the practice. As the Hastings twin exits the field, the blonde turns to collect her things, ignoring Julia's searching look.

"Liv, I . . ."

"I have homework to do. I'm going to the library."

Olivia carefully walks away, her posture and composure perfect, refusing to acknowledge her world has just been turned upside down. She decides on no emotion, just shut it away, pretend it never happened. After all, she was brought up to be the perfectly normal debutante who doesn't fall in love with girls.

* * *

Monique Valentine smiles viciously as she disconnects her call with Malcolm. On pain of losing Malvolio to a restaurant that specializes in exotic cuisine, his mouth on the article's topic, is closed for now. Her next order of business is to set about ruining the reputation of the author. The necessary texts and phone calls made, she sends Viola a link to the web page with a note to read it now. Good deed done for the week, the strawberry blonde wonders if she can use this to help tarnish Justin's name any further. Besides his disgusting performance on Saturday, he had embarrassed _her_ and any excuse to ruin him is far too appealing to pass up. A few more phone calls later and her inner demons satisfied, she opens up her book for Modern English Literature to read the last few chapters. She can't wait to find out what happens to Hannibal.

* * *

Exhausted after another self-imposed late practice, Viola doesn't bother checking her messages before collapsing into her bed. Barely remembering to set an early shower alarm, she spares a sad glance at Duke's sleeping form before curling into her pillow.

* * *

Headmaster Gold replaces his sombrero for a red and black striped nightcap. Sipping his evening cocoa, he opens his mail, skimming through to the most interesting ones. Thirty minutes later, he powers down his PC and idly sets his glasses on the nightstand. Bunny slippers, now without feet in them, rest quietly on the floor. Normal workday demands and an afternoon meeting will prevent him confronting 'Sebastian' until the 'boy' will be at practice. Horatio thought this mess was settled once, when Sebastian had bared the family jewels. Sighing, he shakes his head, unable to fathom what in the world could be going on. His hand flicks the lamp's switch, then returns to rub his eyes. Thoughtfully he wonders why he didn't just become a ballet dancer like his dad before him.

* * *

_BUZZZZZZ._

"Mmm."

_BUZZZZZZ._

"Too early." Eyes half closed Viola grabs her shower bag and change of clothes and heads to the showers. Water running over her nude form, she relishes in the freedom from her bindings and wig. Lather, rinse, and repeat, she reaches to scrub her feet. Swirling around her toes she notices it is time to put her tampons to use, and it is not for her nose.

"Great. At least I have a few days before the game."

She finishes her shower, throwing on her pajamas and drying her hair before she puts her wig back on. Just as she is arranging the last adjustments to her facade, Andrew walks in with a mumbled 'mornin'. Caught off guard by his appearance, she almost forgets her other eyebrow is still on the counter and her bruises stand out like streetlights in fog. Hurriedly she adds on her last bit of false hair before grabbing her things.

"Latah, bro."

"Yea. See ya in biology."

Back in her shared dorm, she leaves her bathroom stuff and discreetly shoves a few tampons into her bookbag. Grabbing her stuff for the day, she intends to stay as far from Duke as possible. Avoiding him means staying away from the dorm. She chooses to skip her morning workout, which would require returning to change, and do homework instead. Dressed in her uniform and her books all packed, she leaves to meet Olivia for her morning makeup session. The door closes on Duke's own alarm beeping for him to get up.

Once again Olivia moves as if to leave, but changes her mind and sits back down. She fidgets with her makeup kit and glances at the clock. Six AM. Any minute now she will have to make her decision. Confront 'Sebastian' or feign ignorance. _Why is this happening to me? Why couldn't he, no she, pull someone else's name for a lab partner? Or better yet, why couldn't he, she, have knocked someone else's books from their arms? What did I do to deserve this? As soon as Mom finds out, my life will be over. That's it, I'll just have to confront her, tell her how horrible she is to do this to me, and find out where the real Sebastian is. Then I can tell Mom I already took care of the crazy tomboy and . . . I must have kissed her brother by that taxi. That's why his skin was so rough, his six o'clock shadow, and her's was so silky and smooth. _

Pushing her last thought aside she continues with her plans._ I can finally find out what happened after _that._ I can't believe I didn't notice sooner! She's been lying all this time to me, to Duke, everyone. Damn her, I can't wait for her to show up so I can give her a piece of my mind._ Still silently fuming she doesn't notice when the door opens and 'Sebastian' slips into the locker room.

"Hey, Liv. Thanks for coming again, I really appreciate it."

The blonde looks up, ready to unleash her tongue. Startled by the ferocious expression on Olivia's face, 'Sebastian' takes a step back. _Oh, shit. What happened? Did I do something? Why does she look like she's about to take a bite out of me? Does she know? Crap, crap, crap, crap._ 'He' tries to smile 'his' uncertainty away, but the scab on 'his' lip tears, instantly bringing a hand to it and a moaned 'ow'. Pulling 'his' hand away, 'he grimaces at the bright red blood smeared on 'his' fingers. Olivia sees it and immediately calls to mind the pictures from the party. Her anger is washed away in a flood of sympathy, easing her features to soft apology. She stands up and digs into her bag, pulling out a tube of Neosporin. A small amount on her fingertip, she dabs it gently onto the wound.

"Better?"

"Yea." Confused by the sudden emotional change, 'Sebastian' tilts 'his' head and looks at 'his' friend questioningly. "Is everything alright?"

"No. I don't know. Look, let's just get these bruises covered up. I have some homework to finish before class." Her voice strained, she refuses to meet 'his' eyes. She sits back down and retrieves a sponge and concealer.

Hesitantly, 'Sebastian' sits also, still wondering what could be bothering the usually composed girl. As Olivia dabs at the yellowing bruises, she can't help but imagine what Justin did at that Cornwall party. Her anger mounting at the jock's unforgivable actions, she does not notice the pained expression on 'Sebastian's face.

"Liv?"

The other girl is too lost in her thoughts and practically stabs 'Sebastian's' face during a particularly grim thought.

"Ow! Hey, that hurts."

Finally brought back to the present, Olivia drops the applicator and pulls her hands back. "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry, Viola."

'Sebastian's' eyes about jump out of 'his' skull. "What did you call me?"

Softly Olivia repeats the painful name again. "Viola."

Viola swallows several times before managing to stammer out another 'what?'.

"I realized it last night after reading that article about you and your brother."

"Wait, what article?"

"The one in the _Cornwall Gazette_. Here," Olivia pulls out some papers stapled together. "I printed it off the internet."

While the twin reads, her hands start to tremble. Olivia waits quietly until the other looks up, looking like she is ready to cry.

"It is true, right?" Silently, the smaller girl prays for her Sebastian to say 'no', that it's all just a bad dream. That her love wasn't misplaced and her future isn't so bleak. And that Justin really didn't do those horrible things to the nice girl she met in the kissing booth.

"Yea, all of it." The twin hangs her head, then looks back up, a single tear streaking down. "I'm sorry, Liv. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Feeling her heart breaking all over again, Olivia tries to ignore it and ask the questions that have been burning in her mind since last night. Her voice is soft, but cold. "Just tell me why and where the real Sebastian is."

"Well, like it says, the girls' team was cut and coach wouldn't let us try out for the boys' team. I decided that my dream was too important to not have scouts see me play this year and I really wanted to rub it in Justin's face that I beat them at their own game. My brother is in London right now. His band made into a music festival there. It was his lyrics you read that first day and he says the crowd loves them. So, while he's gone, I took his place here so I could prove I was good enough. I didn't mean for you and Duke to get caught up in my lie."

"When does he get back?"

"Thursday night."

"How long are you planning to go on with this?"

"Only until the game."

Squirming under Olivia's intense gaze, Viola wrings her hands before tentatively asking, "Can you forgive me?"

Olivia doesn't answer right away. Instead, she picks up the applicator and finishes the coverup. Her task complete, she drops her hands into her lap and looks into Viola's sad green eyes. "I'm not sure I can."

"Oh, okay then." Viola starts to get up and hesitates. She glances at her reflection in a nearby mirror. "You really did a good job, thanks. I suppose you won't want to do this again, huh?"

"Can you do as good a job by yourself?"

"Not a chance."

"Then we'll be back here tomorrow morning." Surprising both herself and Viola, Olivia's response is completely unexpected. She shakes her head and packs up her supplies. "See you in Biology."

"Right. OK."

Olivia exits without another look back at the stunned Viola.

* * *

Well, how did this chapter feel? I wanted to break it up with the different characters to give it some suspense... did it work?

Have any suggestions on where things could go?


	10. Glass Emotions

A/N-Good morrow, my fellow revelers. Today is another frigid day in Nebraskaland and so with a head of wet hair I called in sick to work. Huzzah And I've posted another glorious chapter in the life of Viola. K, well not so glorious for Vi... Anywho, I have to thank you guys again, I never thought people would like this story so much. I was just bored one day and decided to write, but now I write for you.

* * *

Paul Sullivan convinces another stray hair into place and scrutinizes the rest before nodding in satisfaction. He mists his head in holding spray, looks himself over again, and smiles brightly before turning off the bathroom light. Normally he would just be rolling out of bed with his hair nappy from sleep, but today he has a few errands to run before school. Messenger bag full of homework and his keys in hand, he locks his door, heading to his little Bug. Humming a song from a new CD, his good mood transfers to his legs, adding some bounce to his stride. Outside his dad's house, he takes a moment to enjoy the beautiful, sunny weather and the great body of a passing shirtless jogger. 

While his eyes are still following the retreating figure, his legs automatically head to his car parked on the curb. About ten feet away from it he stops, closes his eyes and sighs, wishing for a man of his own. He opens his eyes, looking up into a clear blue sky, praying for a little help in the romance department. Bringing his gaze back down to Earth, he suddenly sees the graffiti on his cherished car and curses violently. Covered in everything from _fag_ to _die, homo, die_, the horrible message destroys his good mood like glass against concrete. Angrily he pulls out his phone, about to call the police and it decides to start ringing. Without bothering to read the caller ID he flips it open.

"Hello, my life sucks."

"Paul, it's over."

"Wha'?"

"I'm dead."

"Huh? Vi?"

_Sniffle._

"Are you crying?" Immediately his thoughts change from angry thoughts of revenge and refocus on his friend. He is concerned at once, last night she was fine, except for the Duke issue. "Vi, tell me what's going on."

"My life is over." _Sob._

"Vi! Pull yourself together and pretend I'm hugging you."

He hears another sniffle, and a long sigh before Viola finally responds.

"Thanks. You hug great."

"I know. Now, tell me what's the matter."

"She knows."

"Who knows what?"

"Olivia. She knows about me."

"Oh. I guess your life sucks now too. How did she find out? How do you know she knows? Spill, Vi."

"She read that article in the _Cornwall Gazette_."

"What article, and why don't I know about it?"

"It was posted yesterday. That Stacy Taylor girl. You remember, the one who wants to be a reporter and freshman year she decided covering the Hastings twins was gonna be her high school career. The problem is, she's too good. I don't know who all has read it, but she told me this morning. I just checked my email and Monique had sent me a link to it too."

"That girl has been plain weird lately. Anyway, she's always the first to know about stuff. Just cuz Monique is in the gossip loop doesn't mean everyone knows."

"They will soon, they always do. I know Julia is in the loop too, it's probably how Liv found out."

"Oh. Riiiight. Juicy news about a Hastings usually travels fast. Probably Stacy's fault. How did Olivia react?"

He hears Viola blow her nose loudly and winces in distaste. "Sorry. It was weird, when I showed up for her to do my makeup, she's got a real knack for it, she looked like to she wanted to take an arm off. I mean, like fangs and drool and demonic red eyes, and totally ready to rip chunks. I seriously thought about running. Then, all of a sudden, she softened. It was like some invisible hand flipped a switch inside her head."

"Did you say something to make her change her mind?"

There is brief silence. "No. Oh, I tried to smile all big and cheesy, you know I do that when I'm nervous. Well, I usually ramble a lot too. My scab split, it must've been too dry. That really hurt and it bled. She put some Neosporin on it for me."

Paul absorbs this statement thoughtfully. "Tell me all about what happened." He looks over his car one more time disgustedly and pushes it from his mind to listen to Viola's melancholy tale. Once inside, he turns the car on, his first stop will be the carwash instead of the post office.

"That's pretty much it. Oh yea, I have to tell you about Duke." His ear is filled with his best friend's vivid description of her confrontation with Mr. Hottie Orsino.

His car now returned to it's usual pristine state, Paul's smiles returns. Viola is _so_ taken with the soccer captain. He just hopes a relationship with him will work out, if he's not too pissed at her for pretending to be a guy.

"I'm scared to go to Biology even. Duke won't talk to me and Olivia may try to poison me. Paul, what should I do?"

"Vi, listen to me. You can handle this. I don't know anyone who is stronger than you. Okay?"

"You think so?"

"Of course I do. Now, Bio is after Sociology, if I remember correctly?"

"Yea."

"Well, you said that teacher makes class really interesting, right?"

"Yea."

"Okay, so let yourself get absorbed into it and don't stress over what will or won't happen in Bio."

"How can I not stress?"

"Vi, you asked me what you should do. Are you going to argue with my perfect advice?"

A little laugh at his ego comes from the speaker. "Alright, Mister I Know the Answer to Everything."

"Good." The lime green bug pulls into a spot at the post office. "Now smile and chin up."

"Thanks, Paul. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"The same thing I'd do without you."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Be miserable and eat way too much ice cream."

He wins another laugh from his favorite brunette, giving him that warm feeling inside, knowing that if it was him in this emotional crisis, she would be the one making him laugh.

"I've got to go, Vi. I'll give you a call on my way to work."

"You better. By the way, I love you"

"Yea, I love me too. Oh, and you too!"

Hearing another laugh come through the line, Paul smiles. "Later, babe."

"Bye."

* * *

Not for the last time, Viola admits her best friend was right. Sociology was a great distraction, all she had to do was let herself get into the discussion. The topic of social conformity had become a rather heated debate. Mr. Barton had let the students have relative free reign, only occasionally throwing in his thoughts, some facts, and a few statistics. Her mind was still reeling as she headed to Biology. Tomorrow, the teacher had promised to continue and the next topic would be society's views on sexual orientation. 

'Sebastian' sets 'his' notebook on the lab table and hangs 'his' bag from 'his' chair. Still engrossed in 'his' thoughts, 'he' decides to write down a few ideas to ask in Soc later. Reading through the notes 'he' had taken during class, 'he' is startled by the sudden voice of the Mrs. Graham. _Wow, I was doing some serious zoning there._

"OK, class. Let's get started. Today we'll be dealing with some chemicals that are potentially hazardous, so pay attention. I don't want anyone getting hurt because they were too obtuse to listen."

Brought back to the present, the teen looks across the table. The back of Olivia's head meets 'his' gaze, the blonde paying attention to the stern warnings the teacher is giving. 'He' gulps, not willing to turn 'his' eyes to the right, where 'his' roommate sits. Hearing something about burning hair and goggles, 'he' decides to follow Olivia's example and listen.

Opening 'his' book to page eighty three, 'he' groans. Today they begin the study of bones. Suddenly, the lecture on chemicals to burn away flesh and hair, that do minimal damage to bones makes sense. Uneasily 'he' looks to the front where smallish containers cover a lab cart.

"Mister Hastings?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Will you go down the hall to the science office? I didn't have a chance to pick up the workbooks for this lab. Just tell Miss Harper what you're there for, she'll get them for you."

"Oh, sure."

"Miss Lennox, while he's doing that, please get him goggles and the materials for this lab."

"Yes, Misses Graham."

"The rest of you, one partner get the chemicals and the other your animal. Get set up and we'll begin as soon as Hastings is back with your workbooks."

The trip takes less time than 'he' had hoped. Ms. Harper had known exactly what 'he' needed and 'he' could only walk so slowly. Back in the classroom, the teacher motions for 'him' to pass out the material. While 'he' hands out the dwindling stack of papers, Mrs. Graham finishes giving the instructions for the lab. Duke pointedly ignores 'Sebastian' when the 'boy' reaches his table. Eunice takes the packet from 'his' hands, her usual intensity giving way for a small smile of sympathy.

"Hi, Sebastian."

"Hey, Eunice."

She looks from one soccer star to the other and shakes her head. The girl with headgear may be a bit scary, but she realizes Duke is being a bit of a jerk to the cute Sebastian. After all, everyone knows Olivia has never been interested in the taller boy. She completely agrees with the blonde's taste. Sebastian is sweet and funny and so much easier to get along with.

"This lab is gonna be interesting, huh?"

'Sebastian' gives a pained look. "Interesting. Yea. That's a word for it."

"Mister Hastings, if you're finished socializing, would you get back to your own seat?"

'He' tears his gaze from Duke to get back to 'his' seat. "Sorry."

'His' chair once again being warmed by a muscular butt, the Hastings twin picks up a pencil to put 'his' name on 'his' papers. Looking through the material, 'he' frowns. _How in the world am I supposed to know what to do? There aren't any instructions here._ "Liv, do you know . . ."

"You weren't paying attention were you?"

The sad note in her voice instantly reminds 'Sebastian' that 'he' can't take for granted that the blonde will be patient enough to deal with 'his' absentmindedness anymore. "I, uh, no." 'He' peeks up to look her in the eye. "I know I totally don't deserve it and you should let me screw up, because I will if you don't help. I mean, I'm a complete idiot at science. Will, you, um, please fill me in?" The expression on the blonde's face reminds 'him' of lunch on 'his' first day. 'He' remembers what 'he' said after 'he' found out she had just broken up with some college guy. "_She looks so sad, it's heartbreaking._"

_Crap, it's my fault this time and there's nothing I can do about it._

". . . since you're still my lab partner."

_What did she say?_

"Uh."

"I said that I'd fill you in."

"Thanks."_I hope Duke is as understanding as Olivia when he finds out about me. He's so cute and sweet. I wish I could have met him as a girl._ Viola peeks at her crush and sighs heavily.

Olivia follows the stolen glance and puts two and two together. She almost chokes. _Duke? You've got to be kidding me. It's no wonder I never had a chance if that's what he's interested in. God, I know that he's really Viola, but she still looks like a guy. A really cute guy I totally fell in love with. Damn! I told myself I wasn't going to think about that._ A tentative hand touching her own startles her from her thoughts.

"Olivia? You were gonna tell me what not to do, so I don't burn my hand off?"

"Y-yes. Well, the teacher said that . . ." 'Sebastian' listens carefully to Olivia's recitation, amazed at the girl's recall.

Garbed in their white lab frocks, long rubber gloves, and goggles, they spend the majority of their time in an awkward silence, broken only by forced conversation on the lab. Their teacher watches their subdued interaction, concerned for them. Normally, they would be laughing and smiling, touching hands or play punching. In fact, her entire class seems to be on edge.

She catches Duke giving Sebastian dark glares several times. Olivia is not smiling foolishly and making goo-goo eyes at her lab partner. Sebastian himself has not broken anything, collapsed, or made any of his usual stupid faces. Malcolm is not acting like his usual creepy-stalker-self today. Good Lord, she hopes to never hear that boy sing again. Several other students continually stare at Duke or Sebastian and Olivia, then turn back to each other to whisper excitedly. For the life of her, she can't imagine what happened overnight to cause this. She makes a final walk around the room to check on everyone's progress before returning to the front of class.

"OK, everyone wrap up. You've got ten minutes before class is over."

Helping Olivia to clean up their station, 'he' pauses a moment, a hand to 'his' stomach. _If Liv looks at me with those sorrowful eyes again, I'm gonna hurl. Between her, and Duke, and the lovely smell of dissolving flesh, my stomach feels like it's on a bad roller coaster._ The twin packs away 'his' stuff, more than ready for the bell to ring. 'He' watches the second hand tick slowly by. As it approaches the twelve, 'he' taps his foot impatiently, willing it to move faster. Unconsciously, 'he' looks over to 'his' lab partner and meets her eyes one last time. Unshed tears glisten in the corners of those bright blue eyes. She blinks, and one makes it way down her pale skin, a faint trail of mascara following. With the taste of bile in the back of 'his' throat, 'he' gags. _That's it, I can't take it anymore._ A hand to her face, Viola is out the door and headed toward the bathroom when the bell finally decides to ring.

* * *

A/N-Push that neat little button and review! I want your thoughts...Some of you guys gave really good suggestions. I wouldn't mind hearing more! 

Let me know if I'm going overboard or if something just doesn't seem right.


	11. The Storm

A/N- Hey, so I thought updates would be far between... guess I was wrong. Sudden inspiration has a way of making a liar of me. BTW, if you haven't you should check out the new stories 'She's the One' and 'The Whirligig of Time' on the She's the Man section... gotta luv em. This chap is a lil short, please forgive me. :)

* * *

Somehow Viola managed to make it through her remaining classes. After puking her guts out, she had trudged to Algebra II and zoned out to the monotonous droning of the teacher. At lunch she ate a meager meal of a cereal bar and half a can of Pepsi. During her last two classes, she tried desperately to become lost in the lecture, without success. Her mind just kept running in circles about her failure as a decent human being. After all, how many other girls manage to completely shatter the heart of a good friend, have her secret crush utterly despise her, and still know the worst is yet to come?

The last bell for her academic day rings and she hurries to the locker room for practice. Soccer has always been her release from the stress of life, and today she is determined to use it. As usual she changes quickly in a toilet stall and is first to the field. Outside she takes notice of the gray skies for the first time. Apparently, the weather has decided to match her less-than-fabulous mood. Gloomy and hanging rather low, there is no silver lining for these sunless clouds. Thunder ripples across the sky, promising stronger peals soon to come. The acrid smell of ozone, and the quickly approaching streaks of lightning all prelude to a fierce storm building.

'Sebastian's' obvious eagerness to work up a good sweat draws a few groans of annoyance from her teammates. Whenever someone does more than expected, Coach Dinklage expects the rest of them to follow suit. The twin starts the warm up laps at a vicious run, quickly outpacing the others. Besides trying to run away from 'his' problems, he doesn't want another confrontation with Duke. If 'he's' too busy working out and practicing, the soccer captain won't have a chance to talk to him. Halfway through the warmup, the skies let loose a great deluge. Within a few minutes everyone on the field is completely drenched. Several of the teens slacken their pace, hoping Coach will call an early end to practice.

Seeing his team hesitate, he roars at them above the pounding rain and deafening thunder. "What do you nancy-boys think you're doing? We don't stop for a little rain. Toughen up, we have a game to win on Friday. Get moving!"

After their laps, the team moves on to footwork training. The muddy field makes the work even more difficult, a few ending up face first in dark puddles. Coach calls for a practice game, the captain's side is shirts. Automatically on Duke's team, 'Sebastian' groans at the world's decision to make 'his' life miserable. An hour into the 'game', impatience with the horrid weather has peaked and tempers begin to flare. Duke's own anger clouding his judgement sees nothing wrong with his teammates being thrown bodily into cold mud, especially a certain Hastings.

'Sebastian' pounds 'his' fist into the ground, splattering 'his' already filthy face with more mud. Livid that Duke didn't call a foul on Toby, 'he' jumps right back into the fray, ready to give out a little punishment of 'his' own. A little bit of spilled blood and flying mud later, the ball makes it's way far out of bounds. 'Sebastian' pauses to catch his breath, 'his' eyes follow the path of the ball's retriever toward the school. Two figures under umbrellas talking to Headmaster Gold catch 'his' attention. When they turn and look pointedly in 'his' direction, 'he' tunnel-visions, completely oblivious when the ball flies past 'his' ear. The opposition scores a winning goal and Duke turns his venomous gaze to his roommate.

"What the hell, Sebastian?"

_Oh, no._

"Somethin more important than practice catch your eye?"

"Uh, I had mud in my eye, man. I couldn't see." _Don't look, Duke. You don't need to see Olivia up there. You'll just want to kill me, and frankly, I want to live. I'm not sure why, but I do._

Unfortunately, Duke is already peering through the rain. A heart beat later he turns back to 'Sebastian', impossibly angrier. He grabs the smaller boy by 'his' shirt, practically lifting 'him' from the ground.

"What the hell did you do to Liv? I saw the way she looked in Bio. She was ready to bust out in tears."

Duke's face mere inches from 'his' own, 'he' can see blood vessels pumping madly. "I didn't. . ."

"Don't fuckin lie to me anymore. What's goin on?" His snarl cuts through any excuses 'Sebastian' may have come up with.

"Fine. I'll tell you."

Taken back by the sudden compliance in 'Sebastian', Duke let's 'him' go.'Sebastian' takes a deep breath, feeling hot tears mingle in with the icy raindrops on 'his' skin. "Olivia found out what I was really lying about."

"Well?"

"I'm not Sebastian."

"Then who the hell are you supposed to be?"

'He' finally looks up into Duke's confused eyes. "I'm his twin sister, Viola."

The captain's eyes widen, he takes a step back. Disbelief takes precedence over his anger. "You can't be. I know Viola. I _kissed_ Viola, I did not kiss _you_!"

"I am and you did." 'Sebastian' proceeds to peel 'his' sideburns off. Duke stands speechless, watching the transformation apprehensively.

"The girls' team at Cornwall got cut, just because we were short players." 'He' winces as a few attached hairs come off with 'his' eyebrows.

"The chauvinistic coach wouldn't let us try out for the boys team. So, I've been pretending to be Sebastian so I could make this team and beat Cornwall." 'He' glances in the direction of the school. Olivia's face is unreadable, being too far away. Headmaster Gold is now within hearing distance and his surprised face is quite evident. Looking back at Duke, his jaw is just hanging there, looking slightly unhinged.

"And along the way, I fell in love with you." 'He' grabs the wig, and pulls it from 'his' head.

Running her fingers through her sweat and rain soaked hair, Viola continues, her voice strained. "I never meant for you and Olivia to get hurt. I just wanted to prove I was good enough to play soccer with the guys." She shoves the wig into her hoodie pocket and looks up hopefully into Duke's face.

The tall teen blinks several times before any sound comes from his mouth. He stammers out, "L-look, just cuz y-you wearin a wig, d-doesn't prove you're r-really a g-g-girl."

Viola rolls her eyes. Her inhibitions blown away with her fake identity, she undoes her bindings and pulls her top up. Duke's eyebrows about jump off his face, his reaction mirrored by the rest of his hormone driven team. He finally wrenches his gaze back to Viola's face. "O-Okay. So you're really a girl." A thought seems to occur to him, he points a finger towards the school. "You really weren't trying to get with Olivia? I saw her kiss you, er, you as Sebastian."

"No! That was the real Sebastian. At first I tried to hook you two up. Then, I was just trying to be her friend, when you decided you couldn't trust me any more. All I'm asking for is a chance."

Duke shakes his head, this _girl_ is just too much.

At this point, Horatio decides it is his turn to ask a few questions. "Just where is your brother, then?"

"London."

"Did he get confused? Why is he in another country?"

"His band made it into a music festival there. He'll be back Thursday night."

"Ah. Well, Coach if you don't mind. I believe Miss Hastings and I need to have a little chat in my office."

Viola hesitates, looking at Duke for some sign of forgiveness, hope, for something that says things between them will get better. His face is blank, he refuses to meet her eyes. Dejected, she wipes at her face with the back of a sleeve, not caring that her makeup comes off with the mud. Closing her eyes, she wishes for something to go right after all this. She hugs herself against the cold, and not just from the weather. Around her, the storm continues to rage on. A clap of thunder sounds directly overhead, the violence of it causing Viola to jump and open her eyes. Duke is no longer in front of her. Her eyes search for him, finding him halfway across the field, walking away. The rest of the team fidgets where they stand, the confrontation stunning them to silence. Coach takes his cap off and rubs his shaved head, looking up as if to ask for patience.

The principal's voice cuts through the quiet. "Come along, Viola. We'll have to ask your parents to join us as well."

The twin turns to follow him from the field. As she trudges up the hill, she notices Olivia has not moved since talking to Gold. Close enough now to see her companion, Julia gives her a sympathetic smile. Olivia's face still holds the same expression she kept throughout Biology. Viola's stomach gives a lurch. _She doesn't deserve this, especially how great she was after she discovered my bruises._ Memories flood her mind, Olivia's pained eyes, every argument with Duke, Monique's hysterics, her parents' anger, and then Justin._That asshole, this is all his fault. _Thunder booms again, quickly followed by a blinding flash of lightening. She cringes, remembering the bright flash of light after her head crashed into the hard porcelain. Rain pouring down her face, like the blood from her forehead. The pain in her heart, like the misery she had endured afterward. She gives a little cry, the tears now flowing freely.

Horatio lays a gentle arm across her shoulders. "Buck up, kiddo. I'm sure it'll all turn out. How about some hot cocoa with marshmallows?"

Without responding, Viola leans into the warmth of his side. At this point, she could care less from whom the comfort comes. Even if it is the world's strangest man.

* * *

Reviews, anyone? Yup, that button there should be your new friend. Click on it, get close to it, talk to it...

Ah listen to the sweet sound of an electric guitar. Guitar Hero HAHAHA

Have a great Mardi Gras!


	12. Enter Viola

A/N- Woo hoo, check it out, I updated. I must of course, thank Chica De Los Ojos Cafe profusely for her help. She's been letting me pick her brain (with a large dull instrument) and reading my drafts fresh from the factory I call my mind. And to my other reviewers, you rock! Oh, btw Mardi Gras was some crazy stuff.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Illyria's headmaster is still trying to piece together events over the last three weeks. Rain continues to pound against the office window and lightning still flashes, but with less ferocity. Thunder growls mutely, a far cry from the initial dynamite-like explosions. The storm seems to be losing intensity, although it took the sunlight with it. Horatio Gold tries to keep conversation flowing, with little avail. He receives mostly mumbled answers and occasional sobs of distress. Viola sits, staring out the window, absently holding her untouched cocoa. Her unfocused eyes remain blurry with tears still waiting to be shed. The secretary knocks softly, then pokes her head in to say that Viola's mother is on her way. Gold nods acknowledgment before turning back to the wet teen.

"Viola, is playing soccer really this important to you?"

Her eyes lift up briefly, then drop back down to the now luke-warm cocoa. She takes a long draw, vaguely noting a bit of cinnamon. She sighs, returning her gaze to the bald man.

_I've gone through too damn much to give up now. That, and it's about all I have left here. _"Yes. I still want to play, if they'll let me."

"Okey dokey, then, if you'll excuse me for a moment. I'm going to speak with Coach Dinklage about keeping you on the team."

A small spark of hope flickers just within sight. "Really?"

"Well, yes. You're supposed to start Monday, but we'll see if we can't start you tomorrow so you don't miss classes or practice."

"Oh."_Class? Crap. I forgot about the not being able to miss any classes and still play._

"If you need anything before your parents arrive, just ask Misses Walker."

"Sure."

He gives her a small pat on the shoulder. Pulling a damp hand back, he hopes some dry clothes will help improve her gloomy disposition.

"I suggested to your mother to bring you some of your own clothes. That is, if you don't normally dress like this. You can change into something dry when she gets here."

The girl seems to barely be aware of her wet predicament. "Thanks."

Left alone, she returns to mentally beating herself up. Her self-esteem takes blow after, self-induced blow while her ego tries to bury itself alive underneath the pain. Tears once again flow down her cheeks unchecked. She pulls a tissue from a box on the desk. Blowing loudly, she grimaces, knowing how disgusting she must currently look. In her mind's eye she sees her bloodshot eyes, her bruised skin red and blotchy, her nose dripping copious amounts of mucus, and mud smeared everywhere else. Just as she is about to land another mental drop kick, the twins' mother sweeps into the office.

"Oh, honey, are you all right?"

"Mom." Viola does not spare any more words, instantly jumping into the elder Hastings' arms. Clinging tightly to the woman, she sobs into her shoulder. She is not aware how long she stays like this, simply allowing herself to succumb to the warm and loving embrace. Eventually she feels the wracking tears lessen, and is able to look up into her mother's eyes. Never letting their hands separate, she slowly speaks of the past few days' events, omitting only the painful depths of Justin's idiocy. She glosses over the details, not quite willing to relive it, but unable to keep it from her mother. Mrs. Hastings looks upon her daughter proudly, smiling at the strength, courage, tenderness, and compassion in Viola.

"I love you so much, Viola, darling. I'm so proud of you. You are growing into such a wonderful young woman."

The twin snorts out a disdainful laugh. "Are you kidding me? Didn't you just hear me tell you about what a horrid person I am and all the terrible things I've done? I've hurt so many people, just so I could be selfish and play soccer. I'm not even sure it was worth it." She chokes back more tears threatening to spill over. "After hurting Olivia and Duke I should be shot. Then J-Justin was such a jackass, and you didn't see the way everyone stared at me on the way here. I may n-not even be able to p-play, and it'll have all been for nothing! Scouts w-won't see me play. N-No college will want me. I'll never ever see the f-field again, let alone the W-World C-C-Cup. And," sniff, "and . . ."

Daphne pulls Viola into another hug, cutting off the stream of negativity spewing out. Several minutes later, she puts the girl back at arms' length to look her in the eye. "Honey, you _care_ that you did hurt these people, you never meant to. You were just following your dreams. I'm sure if you are able, that you will do whatever you can to make it up to them. These are wonderful qualities to see in you." She smiles winningly, hoping to inspire the return of light to Viola's usually brilliant eyes.

"This coming from the woman who wants me to always be clean, with perfectly manicured nails, and wearing pink ruffled skirts?"

"Well, I would prefer it, but you're still really great the way you are."

A small smile finally appears on the teen's discolored face. Daphne's dainty hand caresses a muddy cheek lovingly, ignoring the visible bruises. To instead provide positive encouragement, Mrs. Hastings never lets her brilliant smile falter.

The door opens. Gold hops into the office, his exuberant smile ready, thrusting his hand out. "So glad you could make it, Misses Hastings." Still shaking Daphne's hand, he turns to the ex-Sebastian. "Looks like you've gotten those tears to dry up a bit. Se-Viola, I believe we have everything taken care of to keep you playing soccer." That statement is greeted by a small squeal of joy. He chortles. "Now, unless you'd like to stay while your mother and I speak, feel free to get yourself cleaned up."

Viola smiles even wider, the thought of being clean, dry, and completely female again is more than tempting. "Mom, you bring me some normal clothes? I'll even break my no-ruffles policy at this point."

The energetic woman feigns a little pout of mock hurt. "And here I brought you a boring pair of jeans and a one of those layered tops you like."

"Really?"

A nod of assent.

"Super, I would have died if I had to wear ruffles. You're great, Mom. Thanks."

"Of course, sweetheart. Your clothes, shoes, extra shower products, and a clean towel are all here."

Viola takes the bag handed to her, ready to go take a few layers off.

"Since you'll be staying here, honey, we can make a trip home to get your things later."

"OK, sounds great."

"Oh, and Miss Hastings?"

"Yea?"

The man with the shiny, bald pate hands her a set of keys. "Don't forget to use the washroom in the girls' dormitories."

"Heh, yea. Good idea." She pockets the set, then slips the bag over her shoulder, and gives her mom another quick hug before opening the door. About to take off blindly, she stops, making sure no blondes are directly in her path. Free of obstacles, she heads toward the bathroom to wash off her last vestige of being 'Sebastian'.

Viola makes her way through the hallways. Students passing by look at her strangely, not quite sure who she is. A few, like in Biology class, stop and blatantly stare or whisper together excitedly. Bolstered by her mother's loving embrace and proud words, Viola is able to just shake her head and roll her eyes, knowing every day will be just like this. She squares her shoulders, turning the corner to the dormitories. The door to the building in front of her, she fumbles with the key chain. She holds the set to the electronic lock, wondering why the personal room locks aren't electronic like the dorm entrances, fitness facility, and student center. Shrugging, she again pockets the keys, but quickly pulls them back out. The room number on the plastic is familiar. Not able to place it, it bothers her. With a groan she stomps into the bathroom. _Guess I'll find out who my new roomie will be soon anyways._

Once inside, the twin is surprised by how much nicer the girls' bathing facility is than the boys'. Being empty, she prowls the interior, poking her nose around in curiosity. There are curtains for privacy around each shower head. Every stall has places to set products and pegs to hang towels and bags. By the sinks there are multiple power outlets, and fans to keep the mirrors from fogging. For the first time she lets out a chuckle, amused at how pampered the Illyrian girls are.

Still smiling, she peels out of her soggy clothes, dropping them with wet_splats_. Next she pulls off her cleats and drenched socks. Her bare, chilled feet touch the unexpectedly warm floor. Momentarily confused, she blinks. She looks down. It hits her. The floor is heated. Realization immediately sends her into giggles, imagining the looks on the boys' faces if they only knew. Thinking of Duke, she knows should sober her, but she refuses to let go of her good mood. Putting thoughts of him out of her mind, her hand finds the knob, adjusting it until her body is covered in steaming hot water.

For twenty minutes she luxuriates in the feeling of freedom. Stress just washes off her body like the rest of the filth covering her. No worries about being caught naked in the boys' showers. No more pretending to be something she is not. No need for wigs, or fake hair, or the sticky residue from hair glue. No more ass-early alarms for secret showers. No longer a reason for her silly boy voice and uneasy mannerisms.

Tranquility settles about her shoulders, easing her mind. She turns the water off, and wrings her hair out, thrilled she will not have to hide it under a wig anymore. Taking her large, fluffy towel in hand, she pats her smooth skin dry. Not caring if it comes out frizzy, she also towels her hair, getting it as dry as possible. Satisfied, she wraps the damp fabric about her body, and begins to pack up the shower kit. Her hand on the zipper stops at the sound of a choked sob. She hesitates, closing the zipper quietly, unsure of her ears. Another cry and a muffled curse confirm the twin is not alone in the large bathroom. For several moments, she stands and listens to whomever is pouring their heart out to empty air, hoping a friend will show up to console this girl. When her heart cannot stand the sound of solitary grieving any longer, she thrusts the curtain aside, looking for the distraught.

Hunched over a sink, a very familiar blonde holds herself tightly against the pain of the world. Back to Viola and eyes tightly shut, she does not see the brunette approach. She does notice being enveloped in a sudden cloud of coconut-perfumed steam. Olivia straightens, green eyes now open wide, swiveling to look at the girl suddenly next to her.

"Olivia?" Viola questions, not sure what to do, but wanting to offer comfort of some sort.

Several moments pass as Olivia stares at Viola. Suddenly, she seems to make a decision, lunging at the other girl. Viola is sure the blonde is going to tackle her, kill her maybe. Then a set of slender arms wraps tightly about her waist and tear-streaked face crashes into her collarbone. She stands there, with her friend clinging viselike to her, unsure what to do with her own arms. At last, she decides on draping them over Olivia, and rests her cheek on top of floral-scented hair. As Olivia weeps, Viola rubs her back gently, silently wishing they can still be friends.

Eventually the pressure around her waist lessens and she can feel Olivia's breathing become regular. There is a long sniffle, accompanied by a shift in Olivia's balance. Viola fully expects for the other girl to disentangle quickly, now that her tears are under control. The shorter girl stays as she is, not yet ready to leave the embrace. She draws in a deep breath, and seems to relax into the hug even more. Unbeknownst to either teen, the door to the bathroom opens. Julia pokes her head in.

"Olivia? I was worried."

Startled, Olivia jumps out of Viola's arms, sputtering. "I w-was just about to take a shower, but I couldn't stop crying." She casts a guilty look at Viola, who raises an eyebrow back.

"Are you better now?"

Viola's eyes remain fixed on the blonde, who blushes and looks down. "Y-yes. Much better, in fact." She meets the other girl's eyes again asking, "Do you still want to meet tomorrow morning for your makeup?"

The half-naked girl nods assent. "Yea, the stares'll be bad enough without these," and she points to her colorful blemishes, "sitting around like billboards for Asshole Day."

Julia's mouth opens in surprise, realizing who the girl in the towel is. Watching her roommate's reaction intently, she closes her lips to form a little smirk.

"OK. I will see you tomorrow then." Her voice drops to an almost whisper, her eyes look down. "Thank you for holding me. I-I needed it." Again, her gaze flickers up to look into Viola's jade eyes. The ex-boy gives her a warm smile, happy to be on good terms.

"Yea, sure. Anytime."

Olivia wipes at her eyes distractedly, then grabs her shower kit and towel. "See you back in our room, Julie." She practically sprints for the farthest stall, refusing to look back at Julia. Curtains are quickly shut upon entrance, concealing her from further study.

Viola looks on a moment longer before shrugging, and getting her own bag to finish her grooming. While pulling out her facial moisturizer, she notices Julia still standing by the door. "Hey, Jules."

She gives her a brief once over before responding tersely. "Viola." She turns and leaves.

The twin, now relatively alone, returns to self contemplation. She hears Olivia's shower start and smiles, hoping for a new friendship with her. Quickly she brushes out her long hair, and puts it up in a simple ponytail. To lotion the rest of her toned body, she drops the towel. Her eyes catch the fading marks across her chest and frowns. A shake of her head, she puts it from her mind, grabbing her clothes.

Dressed, she glances at Olivia's still running shower. She grabs her things, and slings her bag over a shoulder. Head high, she exits the bathroom, and runs into Eunice, literally.

"Ow."

"Sorry, Eunice. Didn't see you there."

"Do I know you?"

"Uh, well . . ."

Eunice peers at her closely. "Oh, I do know you. You're Sebastian's sister! Well, you _were_ Sebastian. So you are Sebastian, but not. That makes you Viola."

Said girl rolls her eyes. "Yea." _This could get real annoying, real fast. I hope I don't have to do this all day tomorrow. If I have to explain myself more than once each class I'll scream. Really, I will. I will scream loud and clear just who the hell I was, am, will be from now on._

"This is so exciting."

"Because I'll be at the number one spot of the gossip chain top ten for the rest of my high school career?"

The girl laughs, showing her braces. "Why would I care about that? That's interesting, but not why I'm excited."

"Then, why would you be? Did you win a lottery or something? What does this have to do with me?"

"Didn't Headmaster Gold tell you?"

"No, tell me what?"

"Really? That means I get to tell you? This is so exciting."

"What, what are you talking about?"

* * *

HELP WANTED: Please Review!

Happy Valentines, I take all forms of chocolate love


	13. Sweet, but Disturbing

A/N- Oh, my God. Sudden inspiration strikes again! I finally tied this chap together. Sorry for the long wait, but the long anticipated "how will the boys react?" scene is finally here. I guess it had a little to do with the really nice weather we finally had. Warm, sunshiney days after bad weather always inspire my creativity. Onward to the story. Charge!

* * *

Mary Lennox very carefully replaces the phone to its cradle. Stiffly, she sits down upon her antique four poster bed. Hands come together, pulling, twisting, unconsciously showing inner turmoil. Eyes focus on a large, gold cross hanging on the wall. Lungs pull in a deep, shuddering breath. Teeth gnaw on a quivering lower lip. Prayers are whispered, for strength, protection, deliverance, and courage. Fierce determination steals upon aging features, creasing brows, pursing lips, lines appearing over the visage.

"This will not happen again. I will not allow it."

* * *

Eunice gives a little squeal and fans her face with her hands. "This has never happened to me before. I can't believe this." 

Viola's patience runs out. "Eunice! Tell me, before I shake you or something."

"You and I are going to be roommates!"

"W-what?"

"I've never had a roommate before."

"Yes, I believe you told me that once."

"Aren't you excited? We get to spend the whole year together."

The twin rolls her eyes at Eunice's exuberance and laughs. "Yea, it'll be just dandy. You and me, bunkmates. Hoorah."

"I know, I bet everyone will be so jealous."

Viola tilts her head, her hand on her hip. "Jealous? That you get to be room mate to the cross-dressing freak from Cornwall? I know you're a bit unconcerned with school politics, but come on, you aren't dumb. I've seen your Biology test scores. You should be worried you have to share a dorm room with me."

"No way. We're going to be the best roommates ever."

_Sharing a room with Eunice. This will be interesting. It could be worse, though, so I guess it'll be cool._

"Right. Well I've got to get back to the office. I'm sure Mom thinks I've snuck off to the soccer field to play, or something. If I'm not back soon, there will be a massive search party. She'd have no trouble finding enough people to look for me, after she has to tell them the whole story, of course. Maybe sit around for a few interviews. Sign a few autographs. Well, uh, see ya later."

"Bye, roomie."

"Yea."

_Sweet, but disturbing._

On that thought, she makes her way back to the office where her mother is probably waiting impatiently. Waiting outside, is not her mother, but a small crowd. Among them stand Andrew, Toby, and a couple other teammates, as well as Malcolm. They notice her approach, yet remain awkwardly silent. The boys stare at her, predominantly at her bruises, wondering how much further they go.

Andrew breaks the standoff first. "Seb, I mean, Viola?"

"Yea?" She answers in her own voice, the Sebastian facade completely gone.

"Hey, wow, you really are a girl."

"Good observation. Did you guys come here just to gawk? I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to do that later."

"No. Actually, Coach told us you might still be playing with us."

Toby speaks up. "Yea. You are, right? I mean, cuz you're like a star player. We'd be so screwed if we had to replace you now. And we want to make sure that, uh." His stare fixes on her face.

She raises her eyebrow quizzically.

Andrew finishes the thought. "He means, we know about Justin. You better be on our team when we smear his guts across the field." Around the group heads nod, and a few growls escape.

"Oh, that's well, sweet. I guess. Thanks guys." Viola rubs her arm, not sure what else to say. Her eyes flick from face to face, then land on Olivia's stalker.

Seeing the question in her eyes, Malcolm speaks up finally. "I just came to see you for myself. To see you exposed for what you really are. To tell everyone, I told. . ."

Toby rudely cuts him off. "Shove it somewhere the sun don't shine, freak. You're just jealous she has a better chance with Olivia than you ever could."

His response is incoherent sputters. Unable to come up with a good retort, Malcolm storms off.

The boys high five each other before turning back to a blushing Viola. Andrew hesitantly asks, "About Olivia? Are you . . ."

Daphne bursts from the office, her excitable nature instantly curious about all the attractive boys surrounding her daughter. "Viola, honey. Are these your friends?"

The ex-boy blinks. Taken off guard by her mother's sudden appearance, she is unsure of how to respond. She glances at the boys, her eyes questioning.

Duke's best friends respond for her. "Yes, we are. I'm Toby, this is Andrew. The other guys are on the team too. We were just tellin Viola we still want her on the team, if she's stayin."

"Didn't she tell you?"

"What?"

Mrs. Hastings affectionately squeezes her daughter. "My Viola is already a student. She was not supposed to start until Monday, but she is going to begin tomorrow."

"Seriously?"

"Why, of course."

"Awesome!" Another round of high fives is thrown, then the boys turn to Viola. Toby holds out his hand and is knocked aside by Andrew who pulls the girl into a bear hug. "See you at practice tomorrow, unless we have any classes together before then."

She gasps for breath. Once released, she replies. "Some classes are the same, but I haven't gotten my actual schedule yet." She looks to her mother, for possible confirmation.

"I don't know either, honey." Daphne seems to think of something. "Aren't you boys Duke's friends?"

"Uh, yea?"

"Would you be willing to retrieve some of Viola's personal effects from his room? Like her shower kit and . . ." She looks to her daughter to complete the list.

"My tampons," horrified expressions respond to that, "my homework, my makeup stash, and a bag of my girl clothes are in the closest."

Toby and Andrew exchange looks, before nodding. "Sure. Just tell us where it is." As Viola describes where she has stashed her belongings, the other teens start to wander back to their own lives. The crowd now reduced to just the two roommates and her mother, Viola lets herself smile. Her friends promise to give her a call when they have retrieved her things. Toby gives her an awkward pat on the back before following Andrew down the hall.

"They were awfully sweet young men."

"Yea, they're pretty decent guys."

Gold chooses this time to poke his head into the hall. "Ah, Miss Hastings, nice of you to join us again. Come on in. We'll sort out your new schedule and I'll tell you who your new dorm partner is."

* * *

Duke's eyes stare unfocused at the magazine in his hands. His mind replays every encounter he has had with his erstwhile roommate. The little details he had attributed as part of Sebastian's strangeness, hindsight points out as neon signs. The boy never took showers in the locker room. He insisted on always being a 'shirt'. There was that girl voice he was so creepy good at. And, oh God, the tampons, those should have been all Duke needed to see Sebastian for what he really was. The short, charming, friendly roomie was, in reality, a girl. A girl who was never trying to steal Olivia from him. He sets the magazine down as his thoughts settle on the blonde. For so long he was convinced Sebastian was wooing Olivia behind his back. Anger at the smaller boy had flared each time he saw them laugh together. Jealousy had raged at the looks she always gave her lab partner. He had been so wrong about the twin.

Olivia's words from the night of the ball tease him now. _'Sebastian has never tried anything with me. In fact, all he ever does is tell me how great you are and how I should date you.'_ His eyes flick over to the other, empty bed. The teen sighs, briefly wishing Sebastian was there to talk to about everything. A rueful grin pulls at his lips. "I never could talk to girls, but I had the best conversations with _her_. Heck, she even opened the door so I became friends with Olivia. Maybe I've got a chance with her now."

Duke's musings turn to daydreams about the lovely Olivia. Abruptly his thoughts are broken by loud banging on the door. "Who the hell?"

"Duke! Your door's locked, come open it."

"Toby." He mutters, then gets up to let his friend in. When Andrew follows the darker teen in, Duke just shakes his head. "What do you guys want?"

"Uh, hello? News break, Sebastian is a girl. Thought you might want to talk."

"And pick some stuff up for Viola." Andrew pipes up. At Duke's look of confusion, he continues. "She's starting class tomorrow, as herself. Her mom asked us to grab her girl stuff, since she has a new dorm room. Oh, and you didn't stick around to hear she'll still be on the team."

"What? She's a girl."

Toby rolls his eyes. "She's a kick ass player."

"Yea, but . . ." Duke holds his hands up. "Before you call me a jerk, I'm just sayin it's weird. A girl on the boys' soccer team. She's really gonna stay?" He gulps, remembering how she proved her femininity on the field. "As a girl?"

"Do ya know where she stashed her tampons? They aren't with her other stuff. I found her clothes, sandals, shower bag, and makeup."

Duke's eyes bulge. "What? No. Well, try the big duffel bag."

Andrew nudges through the interior, finally coming up with the little box. He holds them high, like he just won a medal. "Found em!"

Toby punches him. "Great, now stop flashin em around, you weirdo."

"Ow. Hey, Duke?" Andrew takes on a serious expression.

"Yea?"

"You're going to support her, right? Cuz you know she's gonna need her friends."

"What do you mean?"

"Dude, I realize your head's probably still spinning, but didn't you read that article?"

The whole school had gotten an anonymous, mass e-mail with a link to the story. Duke had, of course, checked his mail the moment he got to the dorm. His eyes narrow, thinking over what he read, and the images he had seen. Realization dawns quickly. "Justin."

Toby curses violently. "I can't wait to see him cry again."

Andrew nods agreement. "And all the other dumb jerks that are going to give Viola shit about what she did. The amount of trouble the author went to learn that much just shows how deep the girl's gonna be if she doesn't have anyone that'll back her up."

"Right."

"So?"

Duke nods decisively after a few moments. "We stick by our own. I'm still her captain, so I'm behind her. If any of the guys have a problem with a girl on our team, they'll answer to me."

Andrew grins, but prods further. "And off the field?"

In answer, he cracks his knuckles. "We stick by our own."

Satisfied with the response, Andrew nods.

Toby smiles. "Cool." He slaps Duke on the back affectionately. "Good to know Mister Chivalry is still alive and kickin. See ya tomorrow."

"Night, Duke."

"Yea. Catch you two later." The soccer captain runs a hand through his short hair, turns around, and goes back to his bed. He flops down and picks up the forgotten magazine. Laying down, he tries to read the page he had previously stared at. After finding himself rereading the same sentence four times, he gives up. With a grunt, he throws the magazine down and gets up to turn the light off. Back in bed, he closes his eyes and hopes sleep will claim his troubled mind quickly.

* * *

Hooray for Duke being a great guy. Let's just see how the next day goes LoL...

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	14. Is there a Difference

A/N- Welcome to the latest installment of FTLOS. I apologize for the horrifyingly long delay. Not only did writer's block sit in front of me for weeks and weeks, but then, when I almost had this chap done my computer spazzed. It totally destroyed, dumped, whatever it did to the file and I was forced to completely rebuild the entire chapter. Ugh. Anywho... I hope it's worth the wait.

* * *

"Mercy killing should be legal."

Caesar does not bother asking why, since Paul threatens someone's life several times a week, usually for touching his precious hair. "Who?"

"Justin."

"Right, should've guessed. Hey, did ya ever find out who wrote all that crap on your Bug?"

"Hence the current topic."

"Ah."

"Know any assassins for hire?"

"No, but I could ask my sister."

Paul looks at his friend dubiously. "Your sister?"

"Didn't I ever tell you? She works at the American Embassy in Venezuela."

"Perfect. Let me know what she says. As long as they can't trace 'em back to me, I'm so down with blowing him off the face of the Earth."

"They are kinda expensive though. You got a few hundred G's to spend like that?"

The hairdresser pouts. "No."

"Well you can just do it yourself. Steal a car and run him over with him. Or build a homemade bomb and wire his locker to explode. The science wing has arsenic."

"Great ideas. Do you know how to steal a car?"

"Not really."

"How do I build a bomb to go off when he opens his locker?"

"Uh, I'm sure I saw something like that on Youtube."

"OK. Possibility. Arsenic is too girly. Any other good ideas?"

The lacrosse player raises an eyebrow. "Arsenic is too girly. For you, too girly? Are you kidding me?"

"Shut up."

Caesar chuckles deep in his throat. He stops abruptly as the target of their plan enters the room. "Why is it that the only class we share, we gotta endure it with him?" He moans.

Justin stops and slaps his hands together. He puts on a brilliant smile, his eyes dark with intended mischief. "Hi, guys. Having a great morning?"

"What do you want?"

"That's no way to treat an old friend." The blonde sticks his lower lip out.

Caesar snorts and Paul remains angrily silent. "We were never friends. The closest we come now is me wanting to tie you to Kevin Starkey's truck and go off-roading through Kessler's pass."

"Oh, aren't you a cranky puss. Anyway, I just came to tell you that the cat is out of the bag."

"The hell are you babbling about, Peachfuzz?"

The annoying nickname earns him a glare which he smirks back at. "Viola. Everyone knows about The Tranny Adventures of Viola the Whore."

Paul starts, but is restrained by his dark friend. "I assume you had something to do with that?" He spits out instead.

"Just like the beautiful artwork on your car."

At this Caesar grabs a fist full of Justin's polo and pull him dangerously close to his face. "You are such a fuck bag, Peachfuzz. What the hell did Vi ever see in you?"

"My good looks and big dick." He throws back, his large grin never faltering. "O look, our teacher." Caesar reluctantly releases Viola's ex. "Why good morning, Mister Patel. Nice tie. Red is definitely your color."

Mr. Patel returns the greeting perfunctorily, not ready to deal with Justin first thing in the morning. He heads directly to his desk, sits, and brings his coffee to his lips. His attention is immediately taken by the class over-achiever, concerned about her latest test score.

"By the way, Paul."

The icy glare would deter anyone smarter.

Justin leans closer to whisper. "Just when did Viola go dyke?" Paul growls, his hands clench the sturdy Psychology book tightly. "It would have been nice to know before I dirtied my cock with her sinful cunt juices. I mean, come on. A guy could've warned me. I've got my reput . . ." His mouth closes abruptly as Paul's book crashed into his jaw and snapped his neck backward. The furious teen knocks his desk and chair to the side and he throws himself at his enemy.

"I'm gonna tear your balls off and feed them to you." He screams his war cry.

Together, they crash to the floor, Paul already hauling his arm back to strike. His blow lands heavily, a loud crunching sound pronounces Justin's nose breaking.

He howls in pain. "Ow, that fucking hurts. Get off me, you dirty homo!"

The hairdresser continues to wail on him while the teacher and students stare in stunned silence. A student in the hall sees the carnage of Justin's face and screams. Caesar breaks from the trance of watching the usually gentle stylist beating the shit out Justin again. He reaches his friend and pulls him off. As enjoyable as seeing Justin smeared across the floor would be, he had to save his friend from a homicide charge.

Caesar forces him down into a chair. "Calm down, man." Paul's look is rebellious, but Caesar stares him down. "You destroyed his face. That should satisfy you. Viola will be proud. His nose will remind him not to fuck with us any more."

With Paul's weight no longer holding him down, the soccer captain scrambles to his feet. Caesar turns around in time to catch him by his throat and slam him into the nearby wall. While holding the other teen a few inches off the ground, his face starts to turn purple with lack of oxygen. He briefly considers finishing the job. Mr. Patel seems to have found his voice and calls his student's name loudly.

"Caesar. I don't like him either, but let him go."

"If I can't kill him, you can't either."

The lacrosse player lowers Justin back to the floor just as Cornwall security appears in the doorway. He lets go and turns away to see Paul back on his feet, barely containing himself.

Justin regains his breath and stupidly opens his mouth again. "Did anyone bother telling Viola that her girlfriend's mom is a leader in the Cure the Gay Gene Foundation? Dumb bitch'll probably be the first they try their experimental drug on."

Viola's best friend screams ferally and launches himself at his antagonist again. His friend manages to grab his collar, but it doesn't even slow him and the fabric tears easily. Paul and Justin exchange a few blows before wrestling to the ground where the two guards and Caesar try to pull them apart. Justin holds on to Paul's hair with one hand while clawing at his eyes with another. He roars in pain when Paul's teeth close on his fingers, drawing blood. The pain startles him enough to release his hold and he is hauled up quickly.

Mr. Patel hollers his orders. "Get him out of here. Leave the other to Caesar. I'll send him to the office shortly."

The guards drag the screaming Justin from the room. Caesar holds Paul in a full body lock, forcing him to calm down. When he feels Paul's muscles relax, he lets go. The two get to their feet and the class bursts into applause. Paul looks confused until Caesar smacks him on the back, laughing. "Justin zero, Paul two."

"Hells yea!" He pumps his fist into the air and winces, quickly cradling it against his chest. "Owwie. It really hurts. Why's it so much worse this time?"

"Cuz last time he was drunk and could barely defend himself. You mostly just sat on his chest and slapped him."

"I punched him."

"Yea, but not multiple times in his face."

"Oh. Yea, guess you're right."

"If you two are done counting your trophies, do me a favor and get to the principal's office?"

"Yes, sir." They both respond.

"Oh, and avoid trying to kill Justin again, eh?"

Paul rubs the back of head with his uninjured hand. "I'll try."

Caesar claps him on the shoulder and steers him out the door. "Let's go, hero."

* * *

Viola looks at herself in the mirror for the thousandth time this morning. Girls' uniform, makeup, and long hair are a far cry from what she has gotten used to over the last month. Taking a deep breath, she steels herself for leaving the locker room. Outside, she looks around. She smiles slightly, seeing Olivia climbing the steps to the main building.

_That girl is my hero. Seriously, a lifesaver, still doing my makeup like this. Not to mention amazing, strong, and beautiful. Her Biology notes totally rock too. Class, darn I should've asked her what her normal schedule is. If we share any classes, at least I could've looked forward to sharing them with a friend. Wait, can I consider her a friend? For that matter, what does she think of me, and all this anyway? Stupid me, I forgot to ask how she felt. I was too worried about the rest of today to really talk to her the entire time she was doing my makeup. Wow, I can't believe she actually did my eyes too. Next time the girls and I go out, I'm hiring her as our cosmetologist. _

Caught up in her musings, she jumps at the sudden sensation of hot breath on her neck.

"Eunice! That freaks me out, you gotta stop."

The girl ignores her outburst and asks, "What are you doing here, Viola?"

"Me? What about you?"

"I followed you."

Viola blinks, not quite sure how to respond to the blunt honesty.

"You want to know why?"

The twin nods dumbly.

"I saw Olivia leave her dorm and head to locker rooms. When I saw you head that direction, my curiosity got the better of me. I decided to follow you and see what you and Olivia were doing. Are you two dating?"

Viola chokes, "Excuse me?"

"You're not into her like that?"

"Didn't you hear me tell Duke how I feel about him? The track team was there, you must've heard the whole thing."

"I did."

"So why would you ask me if I was dating Liv?"

"Because she has this huge crush on you."

"She had a crush on the fake Sebastian. Not me." Viola hastily corrects.

Eunice regards the taller girl until Viola begins to fidget. She finally responds. "Is there a difference?"

* * *

So.. SO?? What'd you think of the of the chapter I had to write twice and was therefore really short?


	15. Another Broken Pen

A/N- Hi everyone. A beautiful day on the east coast and I present to you the latest chapter of FTLoS! It is short, but I wanted you all to know I'm still alive and have NOT abandoned my stories...

* * *

Duke taps his pen, irritated. He is tired of the stares and voices that hush when he walks by. Silently, he curses his stupid roommate. No, wait _Viola_. His lips curl into a snarl as he hears the name echoed by the prissy girls behind him. The soccer captain puts two fingers to his forehead and tries to ignore the high-pitched whispers.

"She probably offered to screw his brains out to keep him quiet. Poor Duke probably couldn't help himself. He is a man, after all."

"Really? I heard Olivia knew, and that Viola was keeping her quiet too."

The first girl makes a gagging noise. "I always knew that cheap blonde was a dyke. I heard she kissed a girl freshman year."

"My roommate says her friend's boyfriend's sister saw it. Story is the poor girl had to go to therapy after it."

"Well, duh. Anybody would be traumatized after being kissed by her. Ugh. I mean, can you imagine? She's so clingy and awful, she probably asked her to get married. Ew, lesbo marriage. She has to be a dyke. I mean, who in their right mind would turn down Illyria's star captain? He's so scrumptious."

Another gossiper makes hushing sounds. "He'll hear you."

The first girl snorts. "I doubt it. He's still hung up over that lesbo and her butch girlfriend."

Duke's pen snaps. "SHUT UP!" His roar silences the gossipers and wins the attention of the entire class. The professor drops his chalk to the floor. Duke glares at the offending girls, breathing heavily through clenched teeth. "You don't know anything. So, just shut up about it." He continues his death glare until he notices the attention from around the room.

"Mister Orsino, care to explain yourself?"

Duke takes a deep breath and tries to calm himself. He turns around to face his teacher. Mr. Lockwood waits expectantly and wipes unconsciously at the sleeve of his shirt. The soccer player looks down at his own arm and curses. Blue ink is splattered over his hand and most of his shirt. He mutters, "Screw this," while shoving his notepad into his backpack.

"Mister Orsino?"

The teen does not bother to respond and leaves the room quickly. Behind him, the class bursts into excited argument. The door closes, cutting off the sound of his life becoming even more complicated.

He hurries across campus to his dorm. Inside, he hurls his bag at the wall and paces furiously. A soccer magazine on his desk catches his eye. He picks it up and thumbs through it, hoping to find distraction. After several minutes he sighs, drops the magazine, and flops on his bed. He runs a hand over his buzzed hair and looks over at the empty bed.

"Damn. I bet Viola is just laughing it up. I wonder if I should text Olivia and see how she's doing." He pulls his phone from his pocket. About to flip it open, the blue stains catch his eye. Cursing, he drops the phone, then pulls his shirt off and heads to the showers. "Great, there goes another good shirt."

* * *

Viola glares at the test in front of her. She squints her eyes and shakes her head. _Come on, I know this. French is cake. If the words would just stay still, I could concentrate. Okay, so maybe it's the other way around. _She glances to her right at the blonde next to her. Olivia does not look up and continues tapping her pencil tip to the paper. The twin sighs and rubs her temple. _Alright, Hastings. It's game time, don't freeze up. Take a deep breath, visualize the goal, go for it._ She smiles, relaxing, her hand begins to work quickly over the paper.

Olivia hears Viola's pencil scratching, but refuses to look over. Wishing she had as much confidence in her own French, she guesses at the multiple choice, then moves onto the essay section. _Describe someone you admire? If this was Monday, I could totally do this about Sebastian. Except he doesn't really exist. I mean, he does, because he's Viola. Oh, man. Who else could I write about? Daddy? No, no way, I don't need to cry in public. Sebas-Viola, was the first person I could talk to about him without crying. She wants to be friends. I don't think I can do that._

The blonde chews on her eraser. She glances at the clock. _Great. Only twenty minutes left. I'll just pick a random celebrity. That's it. Jessica Alba. Awesome. So I admire her because, well, because she has a great tan? Darn. This is not going to work. Try a different tactic. I admire people who go for what they want. People who overcome their fears to help others and take risks to achieve their goals appeal to me. I like honesty, or at least someone who will apologize when they're wrong. Let's see, someone who can ignore the cruelty of others and keep going. Someone just like. _Olivia drops her pencil and sighs._ Viola. Oh, God._

* * *

Paul checks his texts. One is from Monique with congratulations for beating Justin's face in. He wonders how she got his number, but then remembers she is Monique Valentine. The other is from his favorite girl. Half the school is freaked out, the other half hates her, and the third half pats her back and gives her high fives. He sends one to Monique thanking her and the other to Viola saying he loves her and perk up, she can get through it.

The Dean of Students steps out of his office, making sure to stand between Justin and Paul. Justin sticks his tongue out and Paul is instantly out of his chair. Caesar grabs him by the waist and holds him down. Security ushers the soccer player out of the offices while Mr. Woolworth massages the back of his neck. He tries to keep his features stern, but a smile tugs at his lips. Paul giving Justin a beat-down was quite the story.

"Mister Sullivan."

"Yes?"

"You are free to go to your next class. Security gave you your bag?"

"Yes."

"And the nurse gave you a good bill of health?"

Paul touches a bandage on his cheek and holds up his wrapped wrist. "Only scratches and a sprained wrist."

"Good. Just try to stay away from Mister Drayton. If you need to, I'm sure your teacher will understand a trip to the restroom."

"Sure thing, Mister Woolworth."

"Oh, by the way. How are the Hastings?"

"You know, the usual."

"Up to their necks in trouble?"

Paul rolls his eyes, smiling. "I didn't say that."

"Right. Get out of here and make sure to apologize to Mister Patel for disrupting his class."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Viola curses loudly. She narrows her eyes at the large, red door standing in her way._ Come on, Hastings, you can do this. It's just another practice. Oh, alright, it's your first practice as a girl, about to walk in the guys' locker room. Do it. Do it, now. Just grab it._ The brunette clenches her jaw, reaches out and grasps the cool metal bar._ Okay, now pull. Yank that puppy wide open._ She closes her eyes. The door begins to open.

"Hastings!" Viola's eyes snap open and she whips her head around.

"Coach?" The tall Brit closes the distance and presses his palm to the door, closing it.

"The headmaster informed me that, here at Illyria, there are rules against co-ed locker rooms. Your things were moved to the girls' locker room. Dress in there and meet us outside."

Viola hesitates with a sudden urge to hug the large man. Her body twitches.

Coach looks at her strangely. "MOVE!" He bellows in her face.

Eyes wide, she releases the grip and scampers away.

* * *

Olivia indignantly erases her voice-mail. Anger, embarrassment, loneliness, and frustration darken her features. She paces in her dorm, muttering curses and wringing her hands.

Julia watches her friend curiously, wondering who had caused this reaction. She debates voicing her question. On one hand, the blonde could explode, on the other, she might open up and work through her emotions. Not wanting to risk a Chernobyl incident, but her curiosity intensifying with each muttered profanity, she takes the plunge. "Olivia, sweetie, what's wrong?"

* * *

...as always REVIEWS please!! Questions, comments, rebuttals? OR... Suggestions.


	16. Fifty Crunches

A/N- The other day my muse came up and whacked me upside the head. My muse is terribly rude and brutal. She comes and goes at will, leaves my readers hanging for months on end. Heck, I just realized I haven't updated this in a year! *Hides head in shame for five seconds* OK! On with the story. And my usual bow of thanks to Aea for beta-ing ^_^

* * *

"Orsino, have you finished warm-ups?"

The Armadillos look up from the stretches their team-captain has been leading while waiting on the coach to arrive.

"Yes, Coach."

"Orsino, why is your arm blue?"

"Broke my pen, Coach."

Duke endures the look his coach gives him until the man takes a deep breath, adjusts his hat, and moves on.

"Here at Illyria we want to provide boys and girls equal opportunity on the playing field." Coach Dinklage pauses so he can glower at every member of his team. He also gives the distant, yet large, audience a menacing stare. The man knew there would be gawkers and can only hope they will bore quickly. His team needs to focus on improving their soccer skills and teamwork, not on the drama-bomb that his only female player has dropped. Dinklage adjusts his cap and continues his mini-speech.

"Hastings is still part of this team. Nothing has changed except that she will be using the women's locker room. Do I make myself clear?"

Heads nod around the group, not a few cast surreptitious glances at the only female on the team.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU MEATHEADS?"

"YES, COACH!"

"Now give me fifty crunches. We have a lot of work to do before the Cornwall game."

Illyria's star soccer team drops to the muddy earth without hesitation.

Viola reaches her fiftieth, takes a glance around and sees more than half the team still at it. Several players, mostly second-stringers, are already sweating and panting heavily. She hides her smile, not wanting Coach to see it.

"Hurry up, you pansies, we don't have all day."

Viola continues her efforts, Duke had taught her that the coach expects everyone to keep going even after they reach the goal. _'It's what makes the first-string stand out,' he said. Darn Coach Pistonek, I want to kick that jerk. Justin too, the ass. Duke, will you give me another chance? _Her smile disappears. She drives the roiling emotions away with frantic effort.

The whistle screeches.

"Seventy-one," she breathes.

"Push-ups. Now!"

Everyone gets into position.

"How many, Coach?" Toby ventures to ask.

"Hastings!"

"Coach?"

"How many crunches did you do?"

She hesitates. A glance at Coach's face inspires her to honesty. "Seventy-one."

Someone scoffs. Coach glares around.

"Orsino, how many did you complete?"

"Seventy, Coach."

Viola's eyes widen at Duke's admission. _I did more than _him_. That's. I. Whoa._

"Push-ups until Hastings collapses."

_I don't need them to hate me any more than they probably already do, Coach. Come on, show a little compassion?_

"If any of you nancy-boys can't keep up with _her_, then we will spend the rest of the afternoon with jump ropes."

Horrified looks and hateful glares at Viola follow his announcement.

"What are you waiting for? BEGIN!"

_He hates me._

"And Hastings?"

"Yes, Coach?" She squeaks.

"Call out your count."

_Oh, crap. I hope Mom has a good life insurance policy on me._

"Three. Four. Five. Six . . ."

Viola can feel the glares of her teammates trying to burn holes through her skull. She grits her teeth for a moment before sounding out again.

Pacing herself, she keeps the count steady. "Eighteen, nineteen, twenty . . ."

She can see the coach's feet moving around the field, sporadically dropping to do push-ups and glare into the face of someone slacking.

"Thirty-six, thirty-seven . . ."

Dinklage yells his usual cocktail of encouragements and insults.

"Fifty-three, fifty-four . . ."

Viola can feel her upper body start to throb.

"Sixty-one, sixt . . ."

"What do you think you're doing? Why are you stopping?"

"M-my a-a-rms," someone rasps out, "th-they burn, Coach."

Viola turns her head to see who. Almost at the same time, the rest of second string stops moving. Sweat soaks their muddy uniforms. _And that's why they are still second string._ She thinks proudly of herself.

Distracted, the twin forgets to count out loud.

"Then I guess you get to start running. Now!"

_Oh, no. Please, no. I like living. _

"The rest of you," Coach hollers. "Keep going!"

No one bothers to object.

_What?! _At least, not object vocally. _Are you kidding me? But you said . . ._

"Hastings!"

"Coach?"

"What's your count?"

_Um, seventy?_ "Seventy!"

"Come on, you lazy twits, keep up!"

Fire ignites in her arms and chest. _It burns._ Although she cannot see it, her coach grins the tiniest bit at her. His eyes scan the rest of her team.

Long ago, Viola's count became barely audible. The coach pauses occasionally to watch her mouth move. He nods and moves on to yell at another quitter.

"Seventy-six, seventy-seven . . ." _Well I'm already screwed anyway. I am so not giving up now. I'm not dropping until Duke does._

"Eighty-two . . ." Four more players give up and begin running even as the coach screams at them.

_Did I mention it burns? If my shoulders fall off I wonder if the doctors can give me new ones._ Viola looks over at Duke. The captain's hands, knees, and backside are covered in muck. Sweat drips from his face. He glances over. For a moment, Viola's world stops, the intensity of emotions in Duke's eyes is heart-stopping.

Viola gasps. "Eighty-five . . ."

Duke closes his eyes for a moment and clenches his jaw. Viola vaguely hears the coach yelling at others who have succumbed. When Duke's eyes reopen, the emotional hurricane is gone. The twin only recognizes his usual competitive determination. She mentally heaves a sigh of relief, she knows what that look means. _He's not going to let anything change, at least, on the field. I won't let him down._

"Eighty-eight . . ." _Keep going, Vi, just keep going._

"Ninety . . ." _Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow._

"Ninety-three . . ."

Viola peeks at Duke again. The sweat pores from his body, yet he does not look about to drop any time soon. _The guy has stamina, that's for sure. Owwww._

"Ninety-seven." _Come on, just three more at least!_

"Ninety-eight." _I'm going to find out if spontaneous combustion is real._

"Ninety-nine." _One. More._

"One," the teen struggles to extend her arms. "H-hun . . ." _COME ON!_

"One-hundred." She gasps out.

Viola collapses, facing her team-captain. "Ow." She mutters.

Duke looks over. He notices that Viola has finally stopped. Very carefully, he keeps his expression neutral and looks around. Five others are still in motion. He continues the exercise, waiting for coach to end it.

"Hastings!"

"Coach?" She responds from her prone position watching Duke still going._ I guess he kicked my butt. Now I know why he's got such nice shoulders. Man's a machine._

"What was the count?"

"One-hundred, Coach."

"Orsino, lead them in sprints."

"Yes, coach." Duke leaps up and calls his team to position.

"Second stringers go get the ropes." Having already been running for several laps, the boys almost grin. Almost.

Over the next two hours Dinklage has his team alternating between arduous exercises and skill building. At one point Toby has the audacity to ask, "Coach, we gonna actually play today?"

Coach blows his whistle. "Dribble and pass. NOW!"

Idiot.

Another punishing hour passes and Dinklage calls out, "Orsino, stretch them out. Morning practice is at six!"

Coach Dinklage is very good at keeping people so busy they do not have time to think.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Malcolm cries, pacing in his dorm. "Why is she acting like this? Her smile is strained, her words are too polite, and her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes are so sad. She should be trying to kill that annoying Hastings girl, not make nice." He flops on his bed and strokes the face of Olivia on his pillow. "Oh, my love, you truly are a rare and beautiful flower." His puckered lips brush the fabric and he smiles. "I will help you show the world your true feelings. Perhaps when you learn of my part in these strange events, you shall see me as I really am, your . . ."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Feces! Someone clogged up a toilet with a giant load and it's overflowing. Call the janitor or something."

"Gallant prince," he mutters, then louder. "My door is not a punching bag!"

"Hurry up, it fuckin reeks."

"Oh the glory of life as Dorm Director."

* * *

Viola groans. The girls' track team is making its way to the locker room."So much for a quiet shower," she mutters.

She casts a glance at the guys, almost wishing she was one of them still. Toby and Andrew wave, Duke frowns and looks away. _Game plan: don't make eye contact, grab my stuff, run into shower, don't make eye contact, throw on pants and hoodie, and don't make eye contact. _

Two gossips notice Viola heading their way. They make little gestures and their mouths start going a mile a minute.

_Ah, screw this. I'm not gonna let them intimidate me. I don't care what they think about me. _Her lips twist into a wicked smile. _That's Tish, the Queen Bitch, and Lillian. I remember when I was 'Sebastian' they'd always offer to take me out. I think that I'm just going to have some fun with anyone who wants to try and mess with me or mine. Let's just think of this as pre-game warm-ups for when I see Justin again. New game plan: waltz in, say hi, grab my junk, take my shower, and keep my composure when they stare at me. Darn Justin. I've got to call Paul tonight._

Suddenly, the door is before her. The gossipers are already inside. Viola puts on a confidant smile and opens the door. Noise from lockers opening and shutting, water running, and girls talking surrounds her. She walks in.

Within two seconds a single hush is passed on. The locker room goes silent. Dozens of eyes focus on the infamous Hastings girl. Viola makes her way to her locker, smiling at familiar faces and doing her best to ignore others. _It's just like the field where the other team tries their best death glare on us. Ignore them. _She almost stumbles upon hearing a particularly nasty whisper. _Evil and un-called for! No, don't look at her. Don't acknowledge her. This stuff isn't going away overnight._ Behind her, a trail of mud and gossip springs up.

"Is that her? Hastings?"

"Ew, why is _that_ in here?"

"She totally flashed the entire soccer team during practice!"

"Why is she still here? How come she didn't go back to Cornwall?"

"Who does she think she is?"

"Can you believe what she did?"

"Do you think her brother is as weird as she is?"

"Is she a lezzie?"

"She's kinda hot. Think she's single?"

Viola blushes. _I expected the gay comments, but to attract lesbians? I, uh, well, that's new. Definitely got to call Paul._

Locker number eight finally stands in front of the brunette. There are three other girls in the aisle with her, tightly huddled together. At the same time they glance at Viola, and then turn back to each other to whisper, loudly. The twin does her best to ignore them and begins to turn the lock's dial. She gets the sequence correct and opens the door before the conversation reaches her ears.

"Did you hear the rumor about her ex at that party?"

Viola's hand grips her locker door tightly. _Did you have to remind me?_

"Think it's true?"

She stares inside, barely seeing the contents. _Don't you know what killed the cat?_

"Can you see any bruises? Her face is all muddy, I can't tell."

Her knuckles turn white. _Gossip-whores._

"She probably deserved it." _I recognize _that_ voice._ Viola is ready to tear someone's pretty little face off. _She did not just say that._

"Dirty little dyke was probably cheating on her ex with that Lennox bitch."

Viola's eyes flame with hatred. _Whoever is cheap enough to call Olivia something other than sweet and gentle deserves my cleats up their ass._ The emotional brunette whips around to start a fight.

SMACK. Her head collides with someone else.

"Hi, roomie."

"Ow! My head! Eunice, I told you not to sneak up on me."

"My locker is next to yours."

"Oh, right. You're on the track team."

"I hold the state title and record for the 4k run."

"You do?"

"For the last three years. You look upset."

"I do?"

"Is it because of what those dirty skanks were talking about?"

"Uh. I, uh, skanks?"

Viola glances over to the skanks in question. They look appalled, but whether it's because they are caught gossiping or that Viola and Eunice are looking at them, is uncertain. "Aren't they your teammates?" She asks.

"Yes. Tish, Emily, and Jessica compete in the heptathlon. Tish excels with shot put, and Emily with the javelin throw. Jessica is terrible."

"Right." The bewildering encounter with Eunice is enough to cool her anger. She grabs her things and shuts her locker. "I'm gonna shower. See you later."

"Bye, roomie."

Directing a cold stare at the Queen Bitch and her two subjects, she vows to kick their skinny butts if they ever try messing with her or her friends. Viola heads to the stalls to wash the mud and sweat away. _Gotta watch out for those girls. They could be more than evil gossipers. I can't believe they'd say something like that about Liv. That's just so wrong on so many levels. Seriously! She is the nicest person I've ever met._

Cold water blasts her skin. _COLD. Turn the hot knob too, Idiot._ As the water's temperature becomes bearable, she continues her musing.

_Anyone who handles Malcolm the way she does deserves something named after them, not people saying mean things. Hell, anyone who handles me, the way she is, after what I did, deserves a freaking Medal of Honor. Note to self: text Liv and tell her thank-you for being so amazing. Maybe I should apologize again, too? I'll ask Paul first. He'll know what to do. He always does._

Conversations around Viola make her sigh. _At least the girls' showers all have a privacy curtain. Wow, the guys really get the short end of the stick. Maybe I'll use what little leverage I've got with Gold to say something about it. Or I could use it as blackmail material if Andrew does something stupid._ She snickers.

_I love that guy. He's even more gullible than I am. And that's saying something. Ugh, I wonder how long 'Topic of the Day' will cease to be me. Okaaaay. That conversation is _definitely_ not about me. There they go talking about Olivia again. What the hell is the CTGGF and why is her mom part of it? She wants to do WHAT with Duke? Oh man, Duke._

Viola leans her head against the cool tile wall. _I really hope he starts talking to me again. At least it seems like he's going to treat me just like anyone else on the field. He's a really great captain. He'd be a really great boyfriend too. The guy has his own brand of sweet and gentle. If I'm going to get him, I'm going to have to work even harder. Soccer is going to be my only way to prove myself around here._ She takes a deep breath to clear her mind. _I'm so done in here, eavesdropping is driving me nuts. I shouldn't think this hard._

Water ceases to spray and she grabs her towel. Quickly, Viola wipes down and rubs her hair. She applies her normal toiletries and throws on some sweat pants and hoodie. After bundling her things together, she pulls her hood up. Incident-free, she moves hurriedly to her locker and then the door.

* * *

"Malvolio, I'll be right back. I know, I promised you a special treat, but I haven't had time to stop at the pet store."

The tarantula rears up on its legs.

"Don't look at me that way. Come on. I tell you what, if I find a mouse on campus, I'll catch it for you. OK?"

Hairy legs tap the glass of the terrarium. It turns around and crawls under its piece of wood.

"Don't hate me."

The fist returns to pound on the door.

"FECES! Get your butt out here!"

"I'm coming!"

* * *

Olivia reads the elapsed time on her cell's screen. Fifty-six minutes. Sighing, she lets it drop to her bed. The screen switches to current time. Eight twenty.

Julia returns from the showers wrapped in a robe. She puts her toiletries away, takes one look at her roommate's face, and gathers the blonde in her arms.

"I hate my mother. I shouldn't have even called her back." Olivia whimpers.

"What did she say?"

"That I better have a date for her dinner party."

"Oh?"

Sniffle. "And that we would further discuss my relationship with the Hastings family later."

"That took almost an hour?"

"She also interrogated me on the past few weeks. Whether I knew about Viola's unacceptable behavior, where Sebastian is, basically who I spend my time with. She raged on about the depravities of the world today. Then she made me promise to be at her dinner party with an acceptable date and how we will continue our discussion about _her_ afterward."

Her best friend does not need to ask whom _she_ is.

RING.

"Shit. Who is it now?"

Julia picks up the phone and checks the caller ID. "It's says Duke, Livie."

"I don't. No. Wait. Duke?"

"Yes."

The blonde wipes at her teary eyes. "Give it here." Sniff. "Please."

"Why do you have his number?"

"That date at Cesario's."

"Oh. Right." Julia passes the phone.

"Hello?"

Pause.

"Yes, I'm fine, Duke."

Pause.

"Thank you."

Pause.

"I couldn't agree more. She is bold to say the least."

Pause.

"I heard. Are you going to do anything about it?"

Pause.

"Coffee sounds terrific, but not tonight. Too much homework."

Pause.

"Thursday, no I'm sorry, I have to go to my mother's. Wait . . . Duke, do you remember what organization my mother belongs to? Besides Junior League and her Pilates group."

Pause.

"Yes. That one."

Pause.

"It is disgusting. Do you remember that rumor in middle school about Angelina Forst?"

Pause.

"Yes. It was true and it was with me."

Pause.

"I would rather not discuss that over the phone."

Pause.

"Duke, I need your help. Please."

Pause.

"I need a boyfriend."

* * *

"Oh, my God. What was that guy eating? Corn?"

Malcolm fishes his phone from his pocket and presses speed dial number four.

"Good evening, Malcolm Festes calling. I'm terribly sorry, but this is pretty much an emergency. Could you come to my dorm building? The facilities may need a plumber."

Other male students crowd the hallway behind him, curious as to what the disgusting odor is.

"Are those intact shrimp tales?! Who eats like this?"

* * *

A/N - Eh? What was that? You wanted to tell me how emotional that made you? Or bored, hungry, etc... lol  
Happy Thanksgiving to my fellow Americans and a generally happy day for the rest of you :)


End file.
